


Caelum Lestrange

by Elipsa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 49,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25035181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elipsa/pseuds/Elipsa
Summary: Lied to and betrayed by one he called friend, Harry Potter - the supposed Golden Boy - does the unthinkable. He reaches out for help, to the most unlikely person. The person is more likely to kill him than help him, but to be free he would change who he was once. To be free, he would let Harry Potter die and become someone new. Humor and CrackFic
Comments: 16
Kudos: 72





	1. Request

**Author's Note:**

> If you see this on fanfiction. net, under the same username, that's me.
> 
> This is complete and I will be posting every Monday/Wednesday/Friday (today being the only exception). I hope you all enjoy :)

**A Request for an Audience**

_The Golden Boy Finally Gone Around the Bend?_

_He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is back! There was a mighty battle between good and evil not so long ago in the Ministry of Magic. Teenagers rushed into a fight they had somehow managed to find before the Aurors. Death Eaters came and fought the teenagers, with the Aurors barely arriving in time to stop any serious damage to occur to the building or to the children._

_All present at the time claim that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is back - except the Death Eaters, oddly enough._

_But this reporter thinks not! After all, everyone who was present at the time was Harry Potter and his friends, Albus Dumbledore’s followers and people from the Ministry who can be persuaded to lie. This reporter feels that the public should not be fooled into thinking that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is back so that the Golden Boy of..._

“I’ve had enough,” Harry pushed back from the rickety table, his hands smacking on top of the wood in time with the legs of the chair screeching against the floor. After a moment he snarled and he flung the newspaper against the soiled wall. “I’m done, Hermione. I refuse to... I can’t... I won’t...” He pulled at his black hair, scowling at everything.

“Alright, Harry” she murmured, patting his back. She sat beside him, her eyes roaming the beat down old motel room they were staying in.

He sighed, closing his eyes as he leant his head against the back of the chair. “I don’t want to deal with them anymore,” he whispered.

It was all too much. At first the magical world had been his hope for a new chance at life. He had somewhere to be away from the Dursleys and their lifestyle. He could figure out why the crazy things that happened around him occured.

His emerald eyes opened and drifted down to his clothing. All the pieces were baggy and ratted, hiding his thin frame. The sleeves of the sweater falling past his fingers. The sneakers he wore had the soles worn down and had him slipping around, and the left one had a hole under his pinky toe.

“I know, Harry. You don’t have to.”

But then Dumbledore had entered into his life. The old man had always kept things from him, kept sending him back to the Dursley’s for his _protection_ . Harry sneered at the thought as he stood up and began to pace. Perhaps Dumbledore had _always_ been in the shadows manipulating his life.

After Dumbledore became a fixture in his life, the magical world seemed to hold him back. As soon as Harry felt like he was learning something useful, something came along to yank him in the opposite direction. He wanted to tap into his magic and become more than he was. The only one willing to teach Harry - besides Hermione - had been Remus, but he had left Hogwarts and hadn’t taught Harry anything since due to orders from Dumbledore.

His fingers clutched at the letter in his hands. “Is this the way to do it, Hermione?”

And _Ron_. His friend. His supposed best mate. He had been spying on him for Dumbledore. Whatever Harry did, Ron went and told the old coot. When Harry had told him what had happened at the Dursleys, Ron had acted like he should have: outraged for Harry.

But then, not even two hours later, Harry had been called into the Headmaster’s office. And there, Dumbledore had asked him to stop exaggerating the truth.

“To do what you want, Harry, I think so. And you know I’ll be there for you. No matter what.”

Pausing, Harry unfurled his fingers to stare at the seemingly innocent paper. The paper that would change his life.

If he sent it, the possibility of death was high. For both of them.

But if they survived so many new avenues would be open to them. New things to learn, more power, no more Dursley's, no more pain, no more weakness. Make Dumbledore pay.

“Then let's send it.”

* * *

_Draco Malfoy_

Draco peered at the letter with his name scrawled across it. The handwriting looked familiar, though he couldn’t quite place it. Shrugging, the blonde handed the Barn Owl a treat before the beast flew on top of the drawer and waited, eyes drilled on him.

So, the animal wanted an answer.

With a roll of his eyes, he flopped onto his bed, bringing the paper to his face as he opened it to read.

_Malfoy,_

_I don’t suppose you were expecting a letter from me, ever. But things have come up and what I want is no longer what others want me to want._

Draco sneered at the appalling sentence, but continued to read.

_I wish for an audience with the Dark Lord. As such, I will meet you somewhere of your choice. I will be with one other person, and we will both surrender our wands at that point and time._

_Give me a time and place, we will meet you there. Write it on the back of this parchment._

_Harry Potter_

_P.S. There is also a charm here that makes it impossible to write a lie, Hermione’s brilliant like that. And, as such, no one will be warned about this meeting. You should try writing a lie, it’ll change into a truth._

Draco stared at the paper, head cocked to the side before a smirk spread over his face. He grabbed a quill and tried to write, _The Day is July 3rd,_ but it quickly changed to: _The Day is July 4th_.

His smirk morphed into a wide grin, his thoughts going to handing over Potter to the Dark Lord.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be very, very AU (could you tell?) This is the first time I’ve tried something like this - I think it’s called a Crack Fic? I’m not sure. But Mom adores this story so I must have done something right, hence why it’s being posted.
> 
> Fun fact, this fic had its start because of Behind the Mask (posted on fanfiction) - this chapter first saw light on Dec 20, 2012 (almost eight freaking years ago...). That story had so much going on that this just came out because I needed a reprieve from angst angst angst. I recently refound this fic and realized I had written 28 out of 32 chapters between 2012 and 2013. Since it had been mostly complete, I decided to finish it.
> 
> So, fair warning: since this fic is so old, I could have completely revamped it, but I enjoyed it as is and merely edited where it was needed. Another warning: there are three different POVs in this story, so it’ll jump from person to person for each chapter, sometimes even during the same chapter.
> 
> I know my stories never show it, but I don’t actually dislike Dumbledore. He’s awesome, I just... can’t apparently write him other than a manipulator... >< Sorry...
> 
> Also, this fic has no pairings. None. Nada. Ok, that’s not true starting at ch. 30.. Not saying who, though. (No slash this time)


	2. Out

**Get Out**

The table in front of him lay broken, torn to shreds. It had once been round and littered with papers. The undertone of burgundy had streaks of carmel flowing through it. There had been rings made of different shades and hues of browns. Once, it had been smooth to the touch except for the random nicks and cuts that had made it homely. There had been a layer of dust on it as if not touched for years. The piece had been passed down through his family, cared for by each new generation.

No matter where he went, that small table had gone with him. As long as he had it, it had reminded him of better times. Times filled with laughter and joy, fun and games.

But now it reminded him of nothing. Yet another thing ruined by war.

The table, though, hadn’t been the only thing that had been destroyed. His anger had taken out everything he could touch. His despair was shown by the destruction of the entirety of the room, and he couldn’t find it in him to fix anything.

His bookshelves had been thrown around. His books had been ripped apart, the pages all slashed to tiny pieces. The couch, once full and plush, had all the stuffing ripped out and thrown around the room. The pieces of fabric were scattered everywhere. The frame was crushed and tossed into the corner.

Only one item remained untouched. It was a picture, one that didn’t move, of two people. One was dead, the other missing. His only family ripped apart and there wasn’t anything he could do about it.

Collapsing on the ground, he brought the picture frame to his body and curled around it. It was all he had left. He didn’t know what he would do now they were gone.

He wasn’t sure how long he lay there around his small photograph. Eventually his back started to ache and complain about being stuck in that position. His stomach began to rumble.

Tears finally started falling down his cheeks. He had to part his mouth in order to breath, his nose clogging up. His whole body trembled. His eyes squeezed shut. His fingers began to cramp from clinging to the picture.

Everything... gone. Just like the room. Just like the table.

His rock, his center, his anchor ripped away from him and he had nothing left.

Someone pounded on his door, yelling for him. But he couldn’t hear what was being said. He didn’t want to know what was being said. He just wanted to stay curled up forever.

There was a  _ bang! _ and his door came flying towards him, but narrowly missing.  _ Shame _ . He hadn’t even flinched, just brought himself closer to his picture.

“Remus!” There was more than one voice. All of them were joined together, filled with worry and pain.

They didn’t know his pain. They didn’t know what it was like to be ripped away from the only family they had. They didn’t know how it felt to be alone without a pack.

“Was... was there an attack?” He heard someone take a tentative step towards him, but stopped before they got too close.

Was that Molly? He couldn’t be sure. He wanted to open his mouth to say there had been no attack. That it had all been him and Moony who had torn everything to pieces.

There hadn’t been anything to salvage besides what he clung to.

“Remus,” the voice was whispered, and he couldn’t tell who it was. Slowly he shook his head, not bringing his eyes up. He didn’t open them and he didn’t have any desire to move.

“He isn’t wounded.” That had to be Mad-Eye. Who else had that gruff, no nonsense voice? “We need to find Potter.”

Whimpering, he clenched his eyes tighter, hoping they would all just go away.

It was almost the full moon and he didn’t have much control to begin with. The moment he heard Harry had gone missing, all control he had had been shattered. It was blown apart, and the outcome was his destroyed room.

“Remus, come, Harry is most likely not dead.”

His eyes snapped open. His lips pulled back in a silent snarl. His lax body tightened.

He knew that voice.

Knew what voiceless, tasteless poison lay beneath those silken words.

It was because of them that his pup was missing and that Sirius was dead.

He uncurled and made it to his feet, a growl slowly rising from his throat. “Get out. Now.”

When the other man didn’t move, he took a step forward, his snarl growing louder with every passing moment that the other man didn’t move..

The man shouldn’t have stepped into his home. Shouldn’t have come close to his family. Shouldn’t have been there to put anyone at risk.

He would get rid of him.

With his own claws.

His own teeth.

Even as he took a step forward towards the threat, multiple red sparks shot towards him. Even as he fell, a howl left his lips. The sound echoed hollowly around the ruins of his home.


	3. Gryffies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parseltongue is in italics

**Looks Like Itty Bitty Gryffies Lost Their Way**

The alley stood in darkness, the stench rank, and the mold seemingly everywhere. People meandered around on the street, their hushed whispers never traveling far enough for anyone else to hear them. The groups all moved quickly and kept their heads down for the most part. The full moon stood at its zenith, glaring down at them.

“Well well well, if it isn’t Potty and the mudblood.”

The voice had Harry rolling his eyes and stuffing his hands in his pockets. Hermione leaned against Harry, trying to smirk but her features wouldn’t cooperate. “Honestly, Malfoy, can’t you come up with something more original? It sounds as if you haven’t passed grade school yet.”

There was an affronted sniff behind them before Malfoy stepped from out of the shadows where he had hidden. He had a sneer in place when he spoke, “I see you kept your word.”

“Git.” Harry sneered right back at Malfoy. “I wrote that the paper couldn’t let you lie. You obviously tried it, but you’re just being a berk. Why did you come if you didn’t think we’d be here?”

Malfoy held out his hand, appearing as if he had simply brushed off the words and said, “Wands.”

“Before we get to that point, how are we getting to where we’re going?”

“Do you honestly think that I haven’t come up with a way to travel? I’m a Malfoy, we’re always prepared.” The blonde held his nose high up in the air with a haughty sniff. “Now hurry up before we run out of time.”

“I’m sure we have time for a few more questions, Malfoy. After all, you never did say if anyone was expecting us or not,” Hermione spoke up, her voice quiet but firm.

“They know not to attack anyone I bring in tonight, or they’ll face my father’s wrath.”

“How would that be possible with your father in Azkaban?”

Malfoy shot Harry a smirk, but didn’t elaborate. “You will not be harmed, unless the Dark Lord deems it. Now, are we going or not?” He tapped his foot impatiently, a frown firmly in place.

Harry shrugged and immediately handed his wand over. Hermione hesitated, glancing down towards the object before she followed her friend’s lead. Malfoy snatched them up and secreted them away somewhere in his robes. His nose wrinkled before he held out his hand, a locket dangling from his slender fingers. “Touch it, it will activate shortly.”

Harry nearly split his lip when he dug his teeth into the flesh to stop a groan from escaping him. A portkey? Why did they need to use a portkey? There had to be a more efficient way of traveling besides the blasted things. Yet he still touched a single finger to it beside Hermione’s. They stood there, huddled around the thin piece of metal before he felt that wrench at his navel and he tried not to hold his breath.

Harry, graceful as ever, stumbled as they landed. He would have fallen flat on his face if it weren’t for Malfoy grabbing the back of his shirt and wrenching him backwards to stand. “You have no idea how to make a grand entrance do you, Potter? Falling on your face in front of Death Eaters,” Draco tsked, “Bad form.” He released Harry and strode forward.

“I’ll show you a grand entrance, you blonde prat,” Harry muttered as he glanced around. However, there were no Death Eaters. Harry mentally shrugged and let Hermione hook her arm through his. The two had to nearly jog in order to catch up to the blonde heading towards the mansion of a house.

The door swung open as Malfoy neared it without seemingly any reason.

The two followed after the Slytherin into his house, and as soon as they cleared the entryway the door closed behind them.

They had found the Death Eaters.

All of whom had their wands trained on three.

“What does little Drakie have here? Looks like itty bitty Gryffies lost their way.” A cackle came from Harry’s left and his breath caught in his throat. “Oh, baby Potter just realized something. Must have hurt his head.”

Harry forced his throat to work and took as deep a breath as he could manage, not even turning to face his godfather’s killer. Hermione’s grip tightened on his arm while he tapped his fingers on her arm in silent support and raised an eyebrow at Malfoy. “Where are you taking us, Malfoy?”

“Oooh, I can take them to the Dark Lord,” Bellatrix skipped around Harry to stand before him.

Harry didn’t bother looking at the others. He instead kept his eyes locked on Malfoy. “Malfoy,” he ground out, “Where are we going?”

Malfoy just continued to walk and Harry and Hermione followed after him. “Harry,” Hermione whispered, “why is she just letting us go?”

“I’m guessing because he’s her nephew.”

Malfoy led them up the set of grand stairs in front of them - stairs that were wider than Harry’s arm span two times over - and quickly down some corridors. Harry soon became lost as they turned down different passages, all with different kinds of portraits or paintings, some even pointing or whispering, and to top that all off Harry could hear someone following them. The sharp, poignant tapping easily announcing the heeled steps dogging them, easily giving away who followed the trio.

Harry’s blood boiled to see her, to hear her, but he couldn’t do anything.

Malfoy paused before another large door, one hand on his hip and the other holding his wand at his side. “Aunt Bella, the Dark Lord can handle them from here.”

“Of course he can, but I’m -”

“Aunt Bella, if you come with us he will take that as a sign that you do not believe in his strength.”

Harry heard a huff from behind him and the swirl of robes followed by the click of heels moving away and a muttered breath, “He’s no fun. Must have gotten it from his father. He ruined Cissy with his prissiness. Oh, I know what -” Whatever nonsense that she was spewing, Harry could no longer make out.

Harry let out a breath he hadn’t realized he had been holding before tilting his head towards Malfoy. “Now what?”

He didn’t get an answer, unless one counted a grin as a response, before the door opened and the blonde strode inside. Seeing no other choice, Harry followed him, placing Hermione behind him as they entered.

His eyes immediately fell onto the person... thing... behind the desk when he saw Malfoy bow. His mouth moved before his brain could stop him, “I see you still look like shite.”

Hermione squeaked at Harry’s response, but the snake man said nothing. His red eyes didn’t flash with anger, though his slitted nostrils briefly flared in agitation. He sat at his desk, staring at Harry. He was leaning back in the chair, his legs crossed, and his wand twirling around in his fingers.

“My Lord, I brought them as I said I would.”

“You will be rewarded, Draco,” the man finally spoke, never looking away from Harry. Harry, for his part, kept his back straight and his own gaze locked on the red eyes in front of him.

Voldemort finally stood and approached the boy. “I’m sssure you can imagine my ssshock when young Draco came to me and sssaid he could bring you to me, along with a... friend.” The tall man towered over Harry, his wand pointing straight at Harry’s heart. “What isss ssstoping me from killing you?”

Harry shrugged, ignoring Hermione’s grasping fingers and his own wildly beating heart. “Curiosity, I’d suppose. Though I think the biggest part would be that I know the prophecy and you don’t.”

Voldemort narrowed his eyes, his wand still trained on Harry. “If you are dead, then the prophecccy is moot.” He continued on before Harry could say anything else. “Why have you come? The old fool would certainly not allow you to wander away.”

Harry sniffed and crossed his arms, ignoring Hermione’s attempt at tugging him backwards. “Of course he wouldn’t. We left, which was actually pretty easy.” He rolled his eyes, trying to pretend he didn’t have a wand pointing at his heart or that the hand holding said wand was a madman set on killing him. “I learned some things - mostly things that helped me realize that everything I know is bollocks. I realized I don’t want my life planned out for me.”

Silence stretched on before Voldemort took a step back, appraising the boy in front of him. “You wisssh to come to my ssside?” Though the man-creature-thing glanced over at Hermione, the wand did not waver from its position.

“Umm... no. The whole killing of muggles or muggleborns isn’t exactly something I’m comfortable with.” Harry waved a hand as if dismissing the thought. “Obviously.”

Malfoy stood off in the corner, just watching the conversation, but Harry kept glancing over at him every once in a while. The blonde still had their wands, after all.

“I would gain more with you dead, Harry Potter,” Voldemort’s voice was soft and lulling, as if trying to whisper him into a coma. A hissing sound came from the side and Harry felt his skin crawl, though there were no words in those sibilant sounds. “If you wisssh to live, you better start talking.”

“You can live forever, it’s in the prophecy.” Hermione spoke up, peeking around Harry to get the words around her friend.

That made Voldemort pause. He hissed,  _ “Nagini, rest, my child. We will see if they need to be eaten.” _ Nagini didn’t reply, the only sound that came from her were her scales slithering along the marble floor. Red eyes flicked from Harry to Hermione and back to Harry again. “Explain.”

“I’m going to recite the prophecy first.” Harry paused, holding the air in his lungs before plunging into the deep end, “The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches. Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not. And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives. The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies.”

Voldemort tilted his head, never breaking eye contact with Harry, “That tellsss me what, Potter? Where does eternal life exist in that mad rambling?”

Harry took a miniature step back, steadying himself when Hermione’s hold tightened. “There’s a line that me and Hermione were talking about before we ever thought to come here after I told her about the prophecy: ‘either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives.’”

“What of it?” Voldemort stepped forward, lazily pressing his wand against Harry’s shirt. And Harry could hear the organ beating a quick tattoo in his ears, his eyes tunneling and focusing only on the wand even as he answered.

“It doesn’t say I  _ have _ to kill you. It just says that I have the  _ power _ to do so. That I’m your equal. With the other line, though, we can only die if we kill each other, but one of us is living while the other is surviving.”

“Living and sssurviving are basssically the sssame thing,” but Voldemort walked back to his desk, his mind in obvious thought. He kept his wand trained on Harry, but he looked curious. “There are differencesss, though,” he finally murmured.

“Yeah, Hermione’s the one who figured it out.” Harry shifted until he held Hermione’s hand in his own.

“What did you figure out, little mudblood?”

Harry felt Hermione stiffen just a moment before she puffed a bit of air out on his neck and said, “To survive is to endure, while living is more like thriving. So, naturally, if both of you are living then neither of you will have to kill each other.”

Voldemort hummed before steepling his fingers, his wand pointing up at the ceiling, but his eyes were still hard and cold. “How do you propossse to make the both of usss  _ live _ ?” His words were cool and brisk. “And wordsss have many different meaningsss, not just thossse two you sssuggessst.”

Harry grinned, “We’ll get to that in a moment. However, I’m more concerned that you’re going to kill us.”

“And you will die if you do not anssswer my quessstion.”

“Look, I just want to hash some things out before lying all the cards on the table and then getting killed.” Voldemort simply inclined his head, but didn’t deign Harry’s actions with a response, so Harry continued talking, “As I said earlier, kinda sorta, I’m through with fighting you. I’m done with the ‘light side’. I just want power and understanding, things they are keeping from me. I have no desire to fight for your cause, but I can understand where you’re coming from, though I do think you’re going about it the wrong way because -”

“Harry,” Hermione poked him hard in the side.

The boy caught himself and scratched his head with his free hand. “What? Anyway, if you do allow us to live and whatnot, we would like a few things - after we do something for you in return to make it an even exchange.”

Voldemort’s eyes narrowed, but he said, “And those ssstipulations would be?”

“Hermione not being called a mudblood. She has more power and knowledge than many purebloods. She even discovered something about why that is, but we can talk of that later if we’re still alive. Second would be that we’re allowed to stay here and learn to our hearts content. We’ll be allowed to go back to Hogwarts, but come here - or wherever you’re residing - for the holidays. The third would be for five others to come here, if they choose too - after they take Veritaserum to prove that they aren’t here to attack, kill, or maim anyone if you want them to do that. Lastly, no attacking, killing, or maiming any of us.” Harry turned his head in order to see Hermione’s bushy head and still keep an eye on Voldemort. “Did I miss anything?”

“No.”

“Alright,” he turned to look at Voldemort. “That’s all that we have.”

“That isss going to require a high payment, Harry Potter. And you have yet to tell me how I will live forever.”

“It was in the prophecy, ‘and either must die at the hand of the other’. ‘Must’ being the key word. We can’t die unless we kill the other. I’m guessing if one of us kills the other, the other will die of natural causes later on. However, before that can happen, one of us has to die.”

“What will your payment be?”

Harry grinned, it looked like they weren’t going to die today. “How do you feel about your looks?”


	4. Lost

**He Always Lost to the Wolf**

Remus didn’t bother opening his eyes at first. He let his other senses tell him where he was. As he smelt the area, a small whimper left his mouth. It smelled of a hint of metal and steel. Underneath that, a faint lemon scent intermingled with the rest. Every day that lemon smell was fading more and more.

He moved his hands to his face, but something sharp dug into his wrists. His heart raced, but Remus took in a deep breath.  _ Focus. First was smell, then touch. Focus. _ He lay flat on his back, on something cool and damp and hard.  _ The Basement _ . Next was sound, what had he heard? There was another person breathing, but not deep enough to suggest that person was sleeping. Remus deduced it had to be someone keeping guard.

Slowly, so it wouldn’t be obvious to whoever was watching, he parted his lips and took in a deep breath. It tasted dank and dusty, as it always had. Finally Remus opened his eyes to look at his jailer.

“Albus,” his voice was soft, barely audible. Carefully he sat up, conscientious of his body as he moved. His bones ached and trembled, and he immediately knew the full moon was that night.  _ Focus. Don’t let the wolf have control. _

“Remus, my friend, I see that you are under control again.”

Remus kept his hazel eyes downward, tracing the cracks in the floor that he knew by heart. He knew where they each led, where they each met, where they all ended. He’d been in the cellar so many times he could plot the whole room by memory, even with his eyes closed. “Have you found him?”

“No. His magical signature can’t be traced.”

_ Breathe. Stay calm. _ It didn’t matter that Dumbledore was the root of his troubles. He breathed in and out evenly. His legs folded in front of him and he brought his chained wrists in front of him. “What happened?”

“You attempted to attack me.”

Remus pursed his lips and refrained from rolling his eyes. Still, he refused to look up. He kept his eyes downcast and could barely make out the blue robes that were just outside the cell. He could feel Moony howling at the man, snarling at him, wanting to tear him to pieces. It was because of him that their pup was gone.

“That isn’t what I meant, Albus.”

“Ah. Right. Well, one day Harry and Hermione were left alone, and when we came back they were gone. You know this, Remus.”

Remus glared at the ground, his shaggy blonde hair covering his face from the sight of the elder wizard. “What you fail to realize, Albus, is just how I took the news that Harry went missing; especially since he was supposed to have someone with him at all times - someone from the Order. What of Hermione? Has she been found?”

Moony growled at him, as if appalled at the thought of thinking of  _ her _ when their pup was in danger. He ignored the wolf. He needed information before he could act. It wasn’t like he could do anything when he was chained to the wall.

“I’m afraid not, Remus.”

“Have her parents been contacted?”

“As of this moment, no. They will learn about it in a few days if she has not been found before then.”

Remus bit his lip roughly to keep his growl from escaping. His blood rushed into his mouth as he kept his eyes glued to the ground. “How close is the full moon?”

“In one hour.”

Remus nodded and held up his hands, “Are these truly necessary, Albus?”

“Look at me, Remus,” Dumbledore demanded.

Taking a deep breath, Remus lifted his head, but he refused to hide his fury with the man. His hazel eyes were hard and glaring, his mouth was set in a firm, hard line, and his body was tense as if ready to jump the man. “I will not deny that I am... displeased with you.”

“I see,” but Dumbledore waved his wand and the manacles released him. He continued on as Remus rubbed his wrists, “I do hope you’ll forgive us. You were attacking us and we had no other choice but to keep you out of harm's way.”

Remus rose shakily to his feet, but he didn’t reply in any fashion. He stared at Dumbledore, refusing to break eye contact, even when he felt the elder wizard brush against his mind. He deflected it easily, and his glare intensified.

“I hope you understand we had no choice, Remus.” Dumbledore spoke slowly, backing away from the cell and up the stairs that led to Grimmauld Place. “I’ll see you when the sun comes up in the morning. Perhaps then we can speak of things without the wolf playing a part.”

A growl, low at first, intensified until it echoed around the cell, but there was no answer. So Remus paced.

He had to find his pup. Find him before anyone else in the Order did. They would do something to pull them apart. They had already tried that. He had found out that every letter that he had sent his pup had been intercepted and destroyed before they ever reached him.

Over and over he paced, one hand stuck in his sandy colored hair. His movements, though angered, were smooth and graceful.

He didn’t stop moving until he felt his bones and joints just freeze up. Remus looked around the room wildly, clinging to his mind for just a little longer.

But it was no use. It didn’t matter how hard he tried. It didn’t matter how often he tried. He always lost to the wolf.

His last thought before he lost consciousness was of his pup.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not having Severus making the Wolfsbane Potion b/c he’s too busy making potions for the DL and Dumbles... or something.
> 
> Anyway, that's all for today, I caught up with FF. The rest will be posted on the Mon/Wed/Fri schedule.


	5. Disagreeing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parseltongue is in italics

**Disagreeing Would Be Harmful to His Health**

Draco stared dumbstruck at what was happening before his eyes. The Dark Lord had just agreed to all of Harry Bloody Potter’s wishes. Not only that, but they all seemed to ignore the magic flowing between Potter and the Dark Lord. As if the occurrence - which seemed to only occur when they agreed on something - was of no consequence. He was sure there was a good reason for them to do so, but after Potter named _who_ the others he wanted to bring in, he wanted to stomp his foot and rage.

Then his common sense caught up with him and he remembered that he was in the presence of the Dark Lord and disagreeing with him would be detrimental to his continued health. Draco instead settled for pouting. He didn’t want to have to deal with _those_ people.

Still, he could somewhat understand why the Dark Lord agreed, as in doing so that would be fewer people to oppose him.

Still, watching as Granger continued to try to pull away from Potter to stand by his side, reamined amusing. She had been trying to get around him the entire time, but Potter kept moving in her way to keep Hermione firmly behind him. Saint Potter at work.

She finally managed it - though he wasn’t sure how - and was now facing the Dark Lord beside her friend. She had her lips between her teeth before she spoke up, “We were researching potions in the Black’s Library before it had been closed off. Sirius didn’t want us messing with the books in there. But then he was...” she took a deep breath before continuing, “We looked and we found a book.”

“Hermione’s being modest, she did most of the research while I sat with her and talked,” Potter butted in, flinching when she turned to glare at him.

It was like they weren’t standing in front of the Dark Lord who could very easily kill them.

“Anyway, the book is probably where you found the potion to bring you back as you are now.” She paused, but then she continued, “When Harry said that we can change you back to how you were before, he wasn’t lying. However, there are some drawbacks because you have...” she looked over at Draco who raised a sculpted brow.

“Yes?”

But she looked back towards the Dark Lord, and Draco was extremely put out that he went ignored. “Does he know about...” she touched a finger to her chest, tapped it gently, and then made a breaking motion with her hands.

The Dark Lord blinked a few times, as if surprised she would ask. “Usssse your wordssss carefully.”

Granger nodded before continuing. “The potion won’t work indefinitely for you because of your... stipulations. It’ll work for a few days before failing and you’ll revert back to this form. The only way to make it a permanent change is if you bring everything together again.”

“Not posssible.”

Potter seemed to straighten up more before he snapped - he actually _snapped_ \- at the Dark Lord, “We already said you would live forever as long as I’m alive. For as long as I can remember, I have never gotten sick. I would start to get some illness, but then something chased it off. After I told Hermione this, she figured ever since you left this scar on me, our magic is connected at some level and is working together to keep us alive.”

The Dark Lord seemed to think on it before he hissed out, “I am sssure you want sssomething elssse in return.”

Potter nodded, “We want you to stop trying to kill muggle borns and muggles. They play an important role, and we’ll explain that bit in a moment. But if -”

“You will explain now.”

When Potter opened his mouth to argue, Granger dug her elbow into his side and spoke for the other Gryffindor, “Well, I traced my ancestry back as far as I could. Seven generations ago, my ancestor was a squib from the Black family. Just to double check to see if our -”

“Your-”

“-hunch was correct, we researched Harry’s ancestry on his mum’s side. We found that seven generations prior to her was a squib man with the last name of Greengrass.” She paused, staring at the Dark Lord before continuing, “we’re thinking -”

“You’re thinking -”

“Harry, stop it. _We’re_ thinking that it’s a way for the magic to purify itself again. Because so many of the purebloods are marrying their family members to stay ‘pure’, more and more squibs are being born. After marrying muggles, the magic comes back purer each generation until the seventh one, where the children will have magic - though it’s obvious not _every_ child born in the seventh generation will hold magic.”

Draco watched, amazed, as the Dark Lord nodded and said, “I will think on it. Young Malfoy, go get a room ready for our guessstsss.”

Knowing he was being dismissed, Draco quickly headed for the exit with a bow towards his lord and moved to leave. “Oi, Malfoy. Give us our wands back, you git!”

The blonde paused, hand on the door and turned to the Dark Lord. His hand went to his pocket, fighting the grin that threatened to split across his face as his fingers wrapped around both of their wands. “My Lord?”

The Dark Lord had moved his way back to his desk, his large snake moving around him on the floor for Draco to see for the first time. He shuddered when both of their attentions landed on him. “Were my inssstructionsss unclear?”

“No, my Lord.” He hastily bowed and quickly left the room before Potter could say anything else that could land him in trouble.

* * *

When the door closed behind Malfoy, Harry let out a shaky breath and rolled his shoulders back, his fingers still locked tightly around Hermione’s. Of course they still didn’t have their wands back.

“With your... friendsss ssstaying here, I will want to dive into their mindsss. If you do not wisssh for that to happen, they will not come.” Harry, who expected that, only nodded. “There is one more problem with whom you have chosssen. Remusss Lupin.”

Harry’s shoulders tensed and his eyes narrowed. “How will he be a problem?”

“He hasss not come to termsss with who he isss, and he will be more of a menaccce to thossse around him. If he isss to come, he isss to stay with Greyback and learn the ways of the werewolf.”

Harry considered it before asking, “He will not have to work for Greyback or for you, right?”

Voldemort twirled his wand before it disappeared somewhere in his robes. “It will be of hisss own choosssing if he joinsss or not. He may ssstay here until a few daysss before the transssformation if he agreesss to have Greyback teach him.”

Harry gnawed on the inside of his lip, “I agree only if he is allowed here so I can explain what’s happening.”

“Agreed.” Something clicked within Harry again and he could _see_ magic flow between the two of them before receding back into their bodies. “Okaaay, someone please tell me they saw that... again.”

Hermione nodded her head frantically while Voldemort inclined his head. “Umm...” Hermione hesitated before she plunged ahead, “I’m just going to call you sir. Sir, if you don’t mind me putting my opinion in, I believe it would be wise to look at some texts that are about bonds to see if there’s anything similar to what you and Harry have.”

“A wissse asssesssment, Misss Granger. I will join you in your hunt. There are a few thingsss which we can ssspeak of together.” He turned his gaze from Hermione to Harry, “before any of your... friendsss can come, Mr. Potter, we mussst sssee that the potion will sssucceed.”

“Of course.”

“Greyback will come and explain sssome thingsss to you before Lupin will join usss.” Without wasting another moment, Voldemort was speaking in parseltongue, “ _Nagini, show these two to their room. We will find a snack for you soon._ ” Still, there was no reply except for a sharp hiss. “No one will disssturb you unlesss under my ordersss. Misss Granger, I expect to sssee you in the library after breakfassst. We will dissscusss more then. Potter can come asss well, if you are uncomfortable.”

Hermione blinked as if confused before she squeezed Harry’s hand, “Yes, sir.”

Harry was willing to bet he would be up early and in the library before he would have liked to be. Again. But at least they were alive, which was more than they could have hoped for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reason Snakeyface is so calm is that he has a hunch of why there’s a connection b/n him and Harry


	6. Alive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here, have a chapter early just because :)

**He's Alive**

The next month dragged on. There was no sign of Harry anywhere. He sent no notes. No letters. There wasn't a sign of where the pup could have gone. There had been no sign of Hermione either, and she would know how to get a note to Remus.

Ronald didn't seem worried. Hell, he didn't seem bothered. The only Weasleys that were there that seemed to care at all were the twins. They would see Remus whenever possible and ask if there was any news on their friends.

Dumbledore still hadn't contacted Hermione's parents.

Remus dragged himself out of bed, his warm brown quilts falling off his body. He ran his fingers through his light brown hair as he pressed the other one at the small of his back, fingers digging into skin, and stretched until his back popped.

With a sigh, he grabbed his wand on his bedside table and looked around the room. The bed was rumpled from sleep, pillows strewn everywhere. The dresser by the window had clothes in them folded precisely. Curtains covered the glass of the window. The deep blue carpet muffled his footsteps and the door was held in place with several locking and repealing charms.

There was another door that hadn't opened for him after Sirius had gone. It was the door that conjoined his room to Sirius' so that when the night terrors occurred he would be there for his friend. Remus could still remember waking up the night before to screams and had bolted awake, but when he tried to open the door it wouldn't budge. Then he would remember that his friend was gone and the screams only happened in his own dreams. Sometimes, they came from him.

Remus cast a last glance at the door before padding into the bathroom and shutting it quietly behind him. Remus put a water repelling charm on his wand and placed it on the shelf in the shower and turned the water on. He waited a few seconds before stepping in and moaning as the hot water pounded his tense shoulders.

For a few minutes he just stood there, head tilted up and letting the water run through his hair, down his face and across his body. His eyes fluttered closed and he let his body relax. The full moon was the next night and he just wanted something that resembled normalcy.

After a few minutes of just standing in the spray, Remus reached out and grabbed the shampoo and quickly massaged some into his hair before rinsing it out. His movements were mechanical, his limbs moving before he gave any conscious thought. Next came the conditioner, but before he rinsed it out he spread the body wash over himself. Then he stepped back under the water. He closed his eyes and just stood there for the next ten minutes, enjoying the feel of it. Head tilted back, mouth parted, and his hair sticking to his face.

But then he remembered Hermione's parents and his whole body slumped with the weight of the knowledge that he was the only one who was willing to tell them the truth. The possibility of her or his pup being alive was growing slimmer and slimmer with each passing day.

With deft fingers, he turned the shower off. He got out and his hand groped to the side until his fingers closed along his wand. He stood on the tiles, dripping water falling onto the floor. The misted mirror kept everything from sight, but he knew what he would see. Dull brown eyes that were lax from loss of sleep, skin pulled taut over his bones, bags under his eyes, slumped shoulders and the scars that lay littered over his entire body. He stood there, unable to figure out why he wanted to leave the home to talk to Hermione's parents.

When the mirror began to slowly become visible, he flicked his wrist and quickly fogged it over again. With a quiet sigh he reached for the towel and wrapped it around his slim waist. Grabbing a second towel he dried off his hair as he left the bathroom and went back into the bedroom. He threw the towel he used on his hair back into the bathroom where it was immediately dried and went back to its rightful place.

His eyes went back to his bed longingly as he wished for sleep to overcome him again. At least in his dreams his pup and Sirius were with him. He sighed again - he seemed to be doing that a lot - and quickly grabbed some clothes and pulled them on. First some faded trousers, not bothering with anything else underneath, and then a sweater. Then he pulled on his socks and shoes before opening his door and the protection spells crashed around him.

Remus looked around and gave a tired smile when he saw no one. He quietly made his way to the front door - especially cautious when he was in front of the witch's portrait to not wake her. When the door silently closed, he went to the gate before apparating away with a soft _pop_.

He landed near the coast and walked up to the lone house a mile away. Taking the walk for what it was, Remus finally let his mind decide what he was going to tell the Granger's. He could just come out and say it, or he could be more cautious. Either way, it would be detrimental for her parents.

Remus tilted his head to the side. He couldn't even remember what their names were. He couldn't recall if Hermione ever mentioned them to him before. The only reason he knew where to apparate to was when he and Moody took her home for some more clothes for her stay at Grimmauld Place, just days before she and Harry disappeared. Moody had been the one to walk her to the front door and back down to where Remus waited for them.

Before he knew it, Remus was standing in front of the door. He drew in a deep breath, patted his pocket to make sure his wand was still there and knocked on the worn wooden frame. He waited for about a minute before he raised his hand again, but before he could repeat his actions, it was opened and a short woman with a smiling face and warm chocolate brown eyes was standing before him.

"Hello there! What can I do for you?" She had a cloth over her shoulder and some sauce smeared across her left cheek.

"Who is it, love?" Her husband walked over, wiping his hands clean on a different cloth before sticking it in one of his apron's pockets. When he saw Remus, his calm facial expression quickly morphed into a cautious one. "Good afternoon, what can we do for you?"

"Ah, I'm Remus Lupin. I was one of Hermione's professors."

If it were possible, Mrs. Granger's smile upped a notch and she hooked her arm through Remus'. "Don't stand there being shy, come on in. We haven't heard from Hermione in a few days, but we're expecting her owl tomorrow. What can we do for you?"

Mr. Granger leaned down and pecked his wife on the cheek, "I'll get it for him, love. Ask the question."

"Of course, dear," her smile turned affectionate when she returned his gesture and watched him silently as he stepped out of the room. "Well, come, take a seat!" She hurried from the main entrance and took the first left that led into a sitting room with a fireplace and a large window where the coast could be seen. "I need to ask you a question, Mr. Lupin."

"Remus, please, if you don't mind, Mrs. Granger."

"Only if you call me Allison."

Remus smiled thinly and nodded, "Of course, Allison."

"Good." Allison sat on the couch in front of an armchair and when she waved at it, Remus took his cue and sat. "Alright, my daughter asked us to ask you a question to make sure it really is you."

Remus pursed his lips, not understanding what the woman was getting at, but he nodded his head, "Alright."

"What were the Marauder's names?"

Remus' whole body tensed before he took a calming breath. "Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs. Though Wormtail is out and Prongs died years ago and Padfoot..." he trailed off, his eyes moving to stare out the large window.

He missed whatever look Allison gave, and the two sat in a tense silence until Remus jolted when something was pressed into his hands. Mr. Granger was looking down at him, a small smile on his lips, "Our daughter added this to one of her earlier letters from this month. She also asked us to tell you that she and Harry are safe and to read the letter before you leave our house. She didn't elaborate, but she said it was for your protection." There was a ring of pride in his voice.

"When did you hear from her last?"

Allison answered, "As I said before, it's only been a few days since her last letter."

Remus stared blankly at the letter in his hands, his shoulders relaxing and his hands began to tremble. Allison seemed to understand and quickly stood up. She placed a hand on his shoulder and said, "Take as long as you'd like. You know your way out, but if you'd like to stay for lunch we'd enjoy the company. If not, feel free to come back and we'll talk later. I'm not sure what's going on, Remus, but everything will work out."

She grabbed her bewildered husband and dragged him out of the room, leaving Remus alone to stare at the small envelope in his hands. With shaking hands, he opened it and unfolded the letter to read.

_Moony,_

_I know we left suddenly, but please believe us when I say we're safe. We just had to get away from Dumbledore. Ok, that's a lie,_ I _needed to get away from Dumbledore. Hermione wouldn't let me leave without her. I know you're asking why I didn't tell you before, but there was never a time we were alone to tell you. We had a chance to leave, so we took it._

_Hermione thinks Dumbledore won't tell her parents the truth, and I know you would be the one to go talk to them. I hope so at least._

_There's going to be someone who'll come for you as soon as you step outside of Hermione's house. You'll recognize him, but please believe me he'll do you no harm. He's going to bring you to me and I'll explain some things and then he will. Please don't attack him, Moony._

_Harry_

Remus clenched the letter tightly in his fist and brought it to his forehead, breathing deeply through his nose. _He's alive. They're alive_ , he corrected himself, but Moony was too ecstatic to know that his pup was still alive.

He stood and headed straight for the exit. He didn't care who came for him, as long as they took him to his pup. Without calling out a farewell to the Granger's, he opened the door and strode out. He didn't pause, he just kept walking until he heard a crunch behind him.

Remus whirled around, wand hanging by his side as his eyes widened as he caught the familiar scent. There was also the confirmation of who it was as he spoke, "Hello, Cub."


	7. Think

**You Don't Think I'll Let You Go, Do You?**

Harry was pacing around in the small cottage, one hand firmly in his inky black hair and the other in the pocket of his jeans. Hermione was sitting on the only piece of furniture in the room - the couch. Over and over he paced, eyes going to the middle of the room where Remus would show up if he came with Greyback.

"Harry, come sit."

Harry looked at her, a wistful smile in place. "I _can't_. He'll be here, maybe. I don't think sending Greyback to get him was the smartest idea."

Hermione stood up, grabbed him by the arm and shoved him on the couch. Her hands were on her hips and her glare pierced him. "Harry James Potter, you do realize that we spent days working out who was going to get him. Remus will have to learn how to be around Greyback if he decides he wants to stay with you."

Sighing, Harry nodded and leaned back against the couch and closed his eyes.

"Pup!"

His eyes flew open and there was Remus racing towards him. Harry stood up and met him halfway, laughing as the elder wizard picked him up in a crushing hug. But then he grew quiet as he felt the man tremble. "Remus, are you ok?"

The older man didn't reply, he just squeezed Harry tighter before releasing him. Harry had a tiny frown in place as he looked up at the man, but he couldn't see anything wrong. Remus had a huge smile on, even if he looked exhausted.

Harry looked over at Greyback and glared at the man, "What did you do?"

The man held up his hands in the universal surrender fashion, "Nothing, brat. I just went to him when you told me to and brought him here."

Remus stiffened at the words and a low growl left his throat, but he didn't look away from Harry and his smile was still in place. Which might have explained why Greyback chuckled instead of backing away.

Hermione then tackled Remus herself and wrapped her arms around his waist, "Oh, I'm so glad you got the letter. After a few weeks, Harry started going barmy, but we knew if anyone went to see my parents it would be you." She let go and gave him a huge grin as he smiled gently back at her.

Remus chuckled at the two, "Imagine my shock when they told me they've been receiving letters from you this whole time." When Harry rubbed his head sheepishly, Remus gave a throaty chuckle. "I understand, Pup, stop worrying. It's good to see that you're both still breathing."

A low chuckle came from Greyback, and Remus shot a venomous glare over his shoulder at the other werewolf. "Why are you still here?" He snarled.

"That has to do with your pup, Cub. He'll explain some, I'll explain the rest." Greyback grinned, his yellow teeth glinting in the pale light.

Remus pursed his lips, as if keeping his temper at bay. "Do you need to be here for them to talk to me?"

"Yes, actually." Greyback was enjoying Remus' discomfort way too much.

Harry chose that moment to quickly jump into the conversation to create a diversion and get the conversation back on track. "Moony, Hermione and I... we're not helping Dumbledore anymore."

Remus' attention whirled back around, blinking at Harry blankly, "What?"

"We're not helping Voldemort, either. We're more of... in the middle area, I suppose. We were both tired of being lied to, so we decided to leave."

Remus nodded, but he pointed back over his shoulder at Greyback, "That doesn't explain him."

"Well... we took shelter with Voldemort."

Remus froze, his entire body locking. Harry was sure that the man had stopped breathing. "Harry, I think I misheard you. I thought I heard you say that you were living with You-Know-Who, the man who is bound and determined to see you dead. Yes, I'm almost positive I misheard you."

"You're a werewolf, Cub. You couldn't have misheard."

Remus growled and Harry shifted uncomfortably. "Um, Greyback, you should probably not talk until I'm done."

Greyback bared his teeth in a feral grin, but he inclined his head without responding.

"You remember when you said you were loyal to me and not Dumbledore?"

Remus shot another glare at Greyback, but then he faced Harry and nodded, "Of course. No matter what happens, I'll be there for you."

A smile crossed Harry's face and he felt himself relax a little bit more. "Voldemort will allow you to stay with me and Hermione at his place and you won't have to choose his side, you'll just have to stay neutral if you don't join him."

Remus nodded immediately, but Hermione spoke up, "But there is a stipulation with that."

When Greyback chuckled, Harry could see Remus shift towards Greyback, as if keeping tabs on the other man. "And that would be?"

"You have to join Greyback's pack."

Honey gold eyes widened and Remus whirled around to snarl at the other werewolf. "And the purpose of that would be what?"

Greyback seemed to be a bit shocked at the show of aggression, but the shocked expression quickly turned into a grin. However, he kept his mouth firmly shut and didn't answer.

"Well, you won't be able to see me if you don't accept your wolf."

"Accept?"

"According to Greyback and Voldemort, you can become healthier and more intune and less likely to attack anyone." Harry held up his hands when Remus' eyes narrowed, "I know you haven't actually attacked anyone. Another thing that Greyback mentioned is that you can remember things that happen during the full moon."

"Is that so?"

Harry sighed, knowing Remus wasn't going to go for it. He should have known when Voldemort had first brought it up. Remus just held too much anger for Greyback. Harry might have been one of Remus' best friends' son, but he couldn't compete with the hatred of the werewolf. "You don't have to, Remus. It's just that if you want to see me, we wouldn't be able to meet very often because Dumbledore will be looking for me. If he catches me, he'll never let me out of his sight or the Order's."

Remus balled his hands, his eyes growing an eerie gold, "You could just stay with me, Harry."

Harry quickly shook his head and was grateful when Hermione came back over to him and grasped his hand in hers, giving it a light squeeze. Taking a deep breath, Harry continued, "That won't work, Moony. If they ever realize that happened, you could get in serious trouble. You might get sent to Azkaban for 'kidnapping' us and keeping us from where we were supposed to be." When Remus opened his mouth to argue, Harry quickly added, "Not only that, but there's many things I can learn here. You know they kept everything from me, teaching me only what I 'need to know' to defeat Voldemort. I want to know every aspect of magic. To do that, I'll have to stay where I am."

The older man sighed, bringing up a hand and running it through his hair. "You don't think I'll let you go, Pup, do you?"

He couldn't help it; Harry just blinked stupidly at Remus for a moment before a big grin overtook his face. "Really, Moony? You'll put up with Greyback?"

Remus gave a pained smile, but Harry caught the look of disgust cross the werewolf's features before Remus had his emotions back under control, "Really. What else do I need to know?"

"Um... there's not much more I can explain. Greyback's the one who has to explain the rest." Harry walked up and grasped Remus in a tight hug, one that the werewolf was happy to return. Before pulling away, Harry whispered, "You don't have to do this, Moony. I don't want you to be unhappy."

Remus smiled and ruffled Harry's hair. "Don't worry, Pup. I'll be fine."

"Alright. We can't be here for too much longer. There's a conversation that Voldemort wants to have, and he's getting irritated." Harry tapped his forehead and grinned. Harry shot a glare at Greyback, who only grinned back, the yellow teeth making Harry want to hurl. The boy turned back to Remus. "If he says anything you don't like or don't want to do, you can always leave. You can stay with the Granger's, they won't mind the company. Hermione said so."

"It's true, Remus," Hermione smiled fondly up at the werewolf. "And don't worry, they know everything and they don't mind as long as you're not too near during the full moon."

"If you do go there, I'll send letters along with Hermione's to her parents. No one else will bother them, so there's no worry there. We can still keep in touch, Moony." Harry gave a smile and brought out a coin from his pocket. "Anyway, if you do decide to go through with it, I'll see you in two days!" Harry grinned as Hermione touched a finger to the coin. The two gave a tiny wave before disappearing with the gut wrenching ways of portkeys.

Harry still wished there was another, less violent way to travel.


	8. Pack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is basically all about werewolves and how I twisted everything around.

**Pack**

Remus' nostrils flared, but the only thing left of his pup was the scent lingering in the room: fresh herbs. Hermione's - the smell of parchment and lavender - was also there. The other scent was stronger, as the person was still in the room with him, and it was a smell that never failed to confuse him. _Grass and rain_. The smell almost always matched who the person was, but Greyback's never seemed to fit.

"Well, Cub, they're gone. Look at me."

"I'm not your cub," Remus snarled, his shoulders tensing as he refused to turn around. "You don't have to see my face to tell me what you need to." But he turned just enough in order to keep one of his eyes on the other form, just in case Greyback tried to do anything.

"I turned you. You will always be my cub." There was the sound of light footfalls - almost too light to hear even by werewolf standards - and a snap. Remus turned and came face to face with someone completely new. Startled, Remus took a step back, golden eyes wide and nostrils trying to draw in some sort of new scent.

All he could smell was grass and rain. It fit the man better than the gray-hair, yellowed teeth, sharp canines and claws did. The man that stood before Remus had black hair that was shaved in a buzz-cut, brilliant blue eyes, clean white teeth and normal fingernails. He wore the same clothes that Greyback had before.

When the man took a step forward, Remus took a step back, his hand immediately latching onto his wand. "Aww, Cub, there's no need for that." The man stood still, hands up, with a large grin on his face that showed the wolf simmering underneath the human visage. "It's a simple disillusionment spell I can use on myself with the snap of my fingers."

"Stop calling me Cub!" Remus seethed. The wolf in him didn't bother coming to the surface to snarl at the threat like it usually would. Instead, it seemed content to just watch and listen. _Stupid wolf!_

"I don't think I will. Cub." The man - Remus couldn't call him Greyback, he was completely different, visual wise - smirked when Remus brought up his wand. "You aren't mine by wizarding standards, but you are mine in the wolf's mindset. I turned you when you were four. You've been mine since then. You've always been my cub."

Remus shook his head violently, "No. You just turned me into what I am. That does not make me your cub!"

"Ah," the man said, as if he understood what Remus was trying to say. "You understand more about the wolf than you care to admit. Cubs are cherished in our packs, just as you cherish your own pup." The man - Remus gave up and mentally started calling him by his name - moved to the couch and sat. Remus ignored Fenrir when he patted the cushion next to him.

"I don't understand what you're trying to explain. You're just contradicting yourself."

Fenrir's grin slipped into a frown, and a growl slipped out. Out of instinct, Remus took a few steps to the couch, but then stopped himself from moving any closer. Once again Fenrir smirked. "Just listen, Cub. You like learning, don't you? We normally don't change one so young, but yours was a special case."

"My father angering you was special enough to change me?"

Remus flinched when Fenrir snarled, "That's the lie they told you?" Remus blinked a few times, too confused to say anything. "No wonder you know nothing about us except for what the ministry spews. Your father came to me and _asked_ for you to be changed. You would have died before your fifth birthday if I hadn't! Your father owed a life. He would have had to hand you over to be killed if he hadn't made a deal with me."

Carefully, Remus sat on the floor, wand still in hand. His father, John, would have handed him over to be killed? No, the other werewolf was lying. His father wouldn't have done that. He wouldn't have. The wolf in him snarled, but Remus pushed it down. "You're lying."

"Not quite. I can show you the proof later. Now, as I was saying, we don't normally change one as young as you. It's a very rare occurrence, actually. We don't have many cubs, so we all come together to protect and teach them. They're a blessing." Fenrir frowned down at Remus, who was still sitting on the floor. "You shouldn't be sitting on the floor."

"I'm comfortable," Remus muttered. "Explain so I can see my pup."

"We could sit here for days and I still wouldn't have been able to tell you everything. Usually when we change someone, it's of their own accord or it's by accident. An accident hasn't happened in my pack for over a hundred years. We keep each other in line." Fenrir leaned back, tossing both his arms over the back of the couch. "I can teach you, Cub. I can teach you how to keep your human mind and watch what happens during the night's of the full moon. I can teach you how to accept the wolf as a part of you. I can teach you what you should have been taught long ago."

Snorting, Remus criss-crossed his legs and placed his hands on his knees. "If I was supposed to have been taught long ago, why didn't you find me then, hmm?"

Fenrir was in front of him, face inches away from Remus', a low growl resonating around the room. "You don't understand! I spent years trying to find you! _Years_ and I never _stopped_. Your parents went off and hid right after I turned you! I looked for you, and I only found you as you were beginning Hogwarts. I couldn't have entered to help you no matter how hard I tried. Even when I tried to follow you home, your parents were cautious and never went there first. They apparated from place to place so I could never track them."

Remus flinched back, but then a growl of his own rose when he noticed Fenrir had a tight grip on his arm. "Release me, Greyback." The words were tense, and Remus' mind was in the past. His parents _had_ apparated to different locations before going home. He had always thought it was because of the war. No, they wouldn't have lied to him about that. When Fenrir let go of Remus, the younger werewolf changed his mind. They could have, he would wait for the proof that Fenrir claimed he had.

"You don't understand, Cub," Fenrir muttered, rocking back onto his heels to just stare at Remus. "There is a reason we rarely change children. Their minds meld more with the wolf than an adult's or even a teenager's would. They're so young that their minds can't tell the difference between wolf and human. They haven't lived long enough to understand just who they are yet. That's why we take them into our fold as soon as they're bit, so they understand that and how to live with it."

Remus narrowed his eyes, "I'm not buying it."

Fenrir sighed, "I don't suppose you are." But then the elder wolf grinned, "Which is fine, for now. Tonight is just for listening. You'll make your decision on whether to allow me to help you so you can see your pup, or you'll be lonely for the rest of your life. It's not a hard decision, Cub. One I know you've already made."

Not bothering to reply to that, Remus ground his teeth together. "What else do you have to say?"

"Just a little bit more on young changers, like yourself. Whoever bites a child is bound with them in some way. The bond can change over the years. From parent and child or siblings to friends or something else entirely."

Remus jumped to his feet, looking horrified and Fenrir's laughter drifted around him. "I see you understand."

"That isn't true. I see you as nothing more than a menace."

"But you've never forgotten about me, no matter how much you wanted to. Every time you started to, something would remind you. It was that way with me. Whenever I began to give up, something began to drive me forward again. Wolves are very protective of their pack." He chuckled, "I merely see you as a cub, one to look after. Perhaps a brother at most. An annoying younger brother who does not listen," his voice trailed off and his eyes grew a bit distant.

"My pup is my only pack."

"For the moment, that may be true. However, your mind can change." Fenrir stood from his crouch and met Remus' gaze straight on. "I believe that is enough for now. I will see you tomorrow night, Cub. After that, if you want more information, you can come back here and we'll talk again and, if you accept my help, we'll see your pup."

The next night was the full moon. Remus glared at the man, "You won't see me tomorrow night, Greyback."

Fenrir's grin widened, "Cub, now that I found you, you don't think I'm going to let you go through that transformation alone, do you? Since you were a child when you were bitten, the transformation is more agonizing. Especially because you deny your wolf side. I won't let you go through that alone again."

A loud, feral growl slipped past Remus' throat, the wolf finally waking and reacting to Remus' confusion. "I have lived through it for the past thirty-two years, Greyback. I don't need you."

The playful grin slipped and Fenrir walked forward, not pausing when he got too close and backed Remus into a wall, "Do not argue with me, Cub." His eyes were flashing a bright blue, narrowed from anger. Remus bared his teeth. "I will see you tomorrow. Be here tomorrow night or I will find you."

When Fenrir stepped back, Remus snarled, "I won't," and apparated away. Even though he didn't want to be near anyone on the night of the full moon, he knew he would be back there in the cottage the night after the transformation. He had to be there for Harry, his pup, the only member left in his pack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think my goal of publishing Mon, Wed, and Fri is gone. I have a feeling I'll be posting every day. I hope you enjoyed :)


	9. Optimistic

**I Prefer the Term Optimistic**

Harry was once again standing next to Hermione before Voldemort. Except it really wasn't Voldemort. It was an older version of the Tom Riddle he met in the Chamber of Secrets.

"Riddle," Harry muttered, walking forward to once again place himself between the Dark Lord and Hermione. "You called us."

"Yesss," there was still a quality of hissiness in the man's voice, as well as some features. His skin still held a sickly white pallor and his eyes a blood red. "There isss no need to hide Miss Granger."

Hermione huffed in agreement and pushed Harry to the side, allowing her to face Riddle unimpeded. "Hello again, sir. What can we do for you?"

"You told me it may be possible to regain my old form. How?"

Biting her lip, Hermione looked over at Harry. He sighed and plunged ahead, "We aren't exactly sure it will work, but it's something we can try later."

Riddle nodded his head, still sitting behind the desk with his wand in hand. "Miss Granger has already said as much. Asss a point of interest, I have changed my opinion of Muggle-bornsss. They are needed. As sssuch, you will tell me how it might be posssible for me to regain my old body."

"Sir," Hermione started, "It has to do with your horcruxes and prophecy."

"How ssso?"

"Let's start with the prophecy. You remember when we mentioned that neither of you can live while the other survives? Well, sir, quite frankly, you're not living... you're surviving which in turn forces Harry to survive because he constantly has to worry about you killing him."

"How am I not living, Miss Granger?"

"Umm... forgive me, sir, but you aren't quite fully... human. You're more animal - really snake - than not. You don't feel responsible for your actions. You simply know what you want and you strive forward, consequences be damned."

Riddle didn't reply, but made a vague gesture for the girl to continue.

"However, to live you need to have all those emotions. We believe," when Harry opened his mouth to say it was _her_ belief, she smacked a hand over his mouth and kept right on talking, "that once you are both living - since you two have a connection - your magic will continue to feed off each other and won't allow you two to die unless it's your desire to do so."

"What if your hypothesssis is wrong?"

"Umm, then I suppose you'll kill us."

Riddle seemed to think on it and Harry was curious if he would go for it. "Living forever has itsss benefitsss. However, having my own body has more. There is alwaysss the youth potion that will continue to deage me leaving me with all my memories intact."

"If you don't mind me asking, sir, why didn't you just do that to begin with instead of creating horcruxes?"

Riddle blinked at her, raising a single eyebrow, "I wasss - and ssstill am - someone that people wish dead. However, I know how to duel better than anyone. The old coot isn't even a problem."

Harry waved his hand dismissively, "Well, you don't even need to worry about him. We can just handle him as things pop up when we get to Hogwarts."

"School is a dissscusion for later. If your wolf comesss, he will be here to lisssten firssst hand. I do hate repeating myself." Riddle crossed his sickly looking arms, apparently lost in thought. "What is necesssary to get my body back, Miss Granger?"

"Like we said earlier, you would have to piece your soul back together," she whispered. Harry leaned over and grasped her hand in his giving her silent support and she smiled up at him before looking back at Riddle. "However, for that to happen, you have to feel true remorse for what you've done."

"That isss impossible," Riddle hissed, standing up and twirling his wand. He pointed a long, bony thin finger at the door for it to open. "If you are here to simply wassste my time, leave."

Hermione bit her lip, again Harry took up the conversation and relayed their plan. "She said earlier that we have a connection, you and I. I'd say that's fairly obvious seeing how many times you've jumped into my head, including the possession at the Ministry." He gave a tiny shudder before continuing, "I feel remorse for what you've done, if you connect your mind to mine fully, perhaps it will work and allow you to mold your soul back together."

For a moment Riddle just stared between the two before looking at Hermione. Harry couldn't help the grin, it was obvious she was the one who had all the answers. Hermione continued, "It's supposed to be extremely painful, and everything that we'll need is in the "Secrets of the Darkest Arts". There's only been a few cases where the person died while trying to return their soul into one piece. And they only split their soul once. Sir, do you remember how many horcruxes you made?"

"Of courssse. There was one from that Myrtle chit, my _father_ , sssome muggle tramp, Hepzibah Smith, sssome Albanian peasssant, and Bertha Jorkins."

"Six," Hermione whispered faintly to herself. She gave a tiny shiver before talking to Riddle again, "Plus your own soul within your body, which makes seven. It would be impossible on your own to restore your soul. However, since you're connected to Harry's mind, the pain of the reversal potion should be split between you two." Harry saw the tears start pooling in her eyes and squeezed her hand. She turned and grasped his arm, but none of her tears fell. "It's still possible you might die."

Riddle sat back, his red eyes on Harry, "You will ssstill do thiss, even if it means your death?"

Harry grinned and wrapped an arm around Hermione, drawing her close. "I'll die of my own choosing, thanks. It's better than being killed. Besides, the prophecy says nothing about _both_ of us dying, only about us killing each other. This wouldn't count as either of us killing one another so I think it'll work."

"Fool," Riddle hissed.

"I prefer the term optimistic."

Riddle didn't deign that with a response and instead looked to Hermione. "When will this potion be ready?"

Hermione drew herself up. "Well, it's not too terribly difficult to make. If Remus wants to stay, we can do it the night after the full moon. That way he can be there for moral support and such."

Voldemort nodded, "There isss ssstill the matter of Hogwarts."

Hermione nodded, "We want to go back, but we don't know how..."

"You asssk to go back, yet you're without a plan, Miss Granger?"

She blushed, but Harry raised his chin in defiance. "There's still stuff we want to do there, so we have to go back. I'll do whatever it takes to get there." Hermione dug her finger into his side and he hastily added, " _We'll_ do anything, I mean."

"Then it isss good that I have a way for you to enroll."

"How?"

Riddle's face contorted into dark pleasure. A small, chilling smile curled itself and his eyes lit with glee. His voice was just a whisper, like a lover's caress, and both Hermione and Harry shuddered at his words, "I'm sssure it'll work beautifully."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, Voldemort has a version of his old body back... not quite how he wants it though... and how the two managed it is through something similar to what Harry went through fourth year when Voldemort was brought back. Except it was his blood freely given, which changes how he looks a little bit, but not enough to offset the effects of cutting his soul to pieces.
> 
> Alright, just so I explain this fully: So, when this spell/potion thing happens, the only way it'll work for them is to feed off each other while they still have the connection - Harry being the horcrux is the catalyst for the connection. Harry will stay a Horcrux.
> 
> Also, everyone give huge thanks to AJ Freas for making sense of my rambling nonsense. :D My thinking process is kinda... askew sometimes... or mostly. Take your pick.


	10. Transforming

**Transforming**

Remus paced inside his tiny house. First he went into the kitchen, walked around the white island, went back out to the study, then into the bedroom, and then repeated the whole process again and again.

There was nothing of consequence within the house. There was no furniture, there were no dishes, there were no appliances. The doors and windows were magically locked and shatterproof in order to keep him from escaping when the full moon rose and he transformed. He had the three whole rooms to roam, howl, and hurt himself in.

As he entered the kitchen again, he looked out the window and looked over the water, watching the sun set. Reds and oranges oozed into the still water, leaving claw marks of bleeding colors everywhere.

Remus couldn't get Fenrir's promise of finding him out of his head, but there wasn't any sight of Fenrir anywhere. Or maybe it was Greyback. Remus had no idea what to think of the man. The man who looked how he smelt, or the were-man he was used to. He pushed back Moony's feelings of abandonment. Remus didn't _need_ Fenrir or Greyback to survive another moonrise. He lived long enough to know he would survive the transformation.

Looking away from the view, Remus could feel his body beginning to tremble and the wolf wanting to come out.

He hurried back into the center room. He looked out the window again and - when he was sure no one would be coming - stripped himself of his clothing so they wouldn't tear. Remus sent them - and his wand - to the very top of the kitchen cabinets where he couldn't reach while he was a werewolf.

There was about ten minutes until the actual transformation. The claws always came out first and, once they did, there was no way of removing his clothes without shredding them. He laid on his back on the bare floor, breathing through his nose as his whole body began to convulse and jerk sporadically.

He had never thought to just allow himself to transform. Ever since he was tainted, his father told him to fight it, that he had to cling to the last bit of sanity he had left before the werewolf took over for the night. He still fought, even though he knew it was pointless. If he didn't fight as his father taught him and allowed the transformation as Fenrir instructed, it would shatter all of his beliefs.

Hot pain shot up his spine as he felt it begin to break into a new position. A loud banging sound came from the door and Remus let out a groan as the scent rolled towards him: grass and rain.

"Oh, Cub."

"Go. Away," Remus managed to gasp out, biting through his lip as he arched off the floor when his legs bent backwards and arms twisted in on themselves.

There wasn't a sound. For one wild moment, Remus almost cried out for the man to come back, not to leave him, but, before he could, something warm and fuzzy was pressing against his side. Turning his head, Remus could barely make out the shape next to him. His eyesight was changing, making it hard to focus.

One thing he knew for certain was that he saw bright blue orbs staring right at him, and the sound of a soft, comforting growl.

For the first time in thirty-two years, Remus let go and just let himself change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since this is a short chapter, I'll be posting twice today. So keep a look out in the next few hours.


	11. Cousins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT PLEASE READ: this is the second one I posted today. If you haven't read chapter 10, please read that one as well.
> 
> Anyway, since that was a short chapter, I decided to give you this one to even though I'd be posting tomorrow. Enjoy :)

**Oh Cousins**

Harry kept glancing between Remus and Greyback. Remus was standing near Harry's side, refusing to look at anyone. When Remus first came in, he had been glaring at nothing in particular and the look had not disappeared since. Greyback - still looking like his hideous self - had a self satisfied smirk in place as he stared at the younger werewolf.

"You ok, Moony?"

Remus finally looked at Harry and smiled, though it looked strained and weak. "I'm fine, Pup. Don't worry."

Greyback inched closer and Remus side-stepped to Harry's other side, sending a venomous glare at the other man. Harry bit his tongue and fought the urge to speak, moving his attention from Remus to Greyback and then back to Remus.

However, Greyback kept moving closer and Remus kept inching away. On impulse, Harry summoned the _Daily Prophet_ that was lying on the table and rolled it up. Before anyone could tell him not to, he used the rolled newspaper to pop Greyback on the nose with a snap of his wrist, "Bad wolf.".

Hermione, who was sitting on a couch, was looking at Harry with wide eyes. Riddle, who was sitting behind his desk, had a smirk in place. Remus, who was now behind Harry, was chuckling. Greyback just stared at Harry blankly, the man's eyebrow twitching.

A low growl began to resonate from Greyback. Harry's eyes widened and he took a step back. However - before Greyback could do anything - Remus was in between them, his own growl rising up. "You won't touch my pup, Greyback."

Harry smirked when Greyback backed down with a quick snap of his teeth and a snarl of, "Stupid brat."

Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Riddle flick one finger towards Greyback, who fell to the ground with a hoarse shout. Harry saw Remus turn his head away from where the older wolf was thrashing from Riddle's curse.

"We have busssinesss to discuss. Do not bring your temper tantrumsss into this room. I have no time for them." Riddle gave another flick of his finger and Greyback slowly sat up. "You know the lawsss, obey them." Riddle's red eyes flicked over to Hermione and he said, "Your school identitiesss are here." He pointed at the door behind them and the door opened. "Meet your new mother."

A tall woman with pale skin and dark hair stormed in, a scowl firmly in place as she glared down at Harry, "We meet again, little boy."

Harry gaped before whirling around to face Riddle, feeling the hairs at the back of his neck rise as a snarl slowly rose from Remus. Harry cast a glance at the werewolf before asking, "What's all this?"

Riddle's smirk turned into a full out grin, his pleasure easily detectable. "This is your way into Hogwarts. She and Rodolphusss will be your and Miss Granger'sss parents. There will be other precautionsss that will occur otherwise you will not be going." Riddle's eyes snapped over to Remus. The werewolf's eyes were glowing gold and his body was tensing, as if ready to attack. "Asss long as you are here, wolf, do not attack anyone within thessse walls."

Bellatrix flipped her hair with her hand, "Besides, it's not as if I actually killed my idiotic cousin. He just fell through the veil like the bumbling moron that he is." She giggled as Harry and Remus glared at her. "What? If you miss him so damned much, go yank him out. It's not that difficult." She flounced forward and four others joined everyone else in the room.

Only one of the four Harry didn't recognize - who could see the three Malfoys and not know who they were? The man he didn't know was taller than Lucius, towering over everyone. He had fine golden hair that waved around his gaunt face and barely touched his shoulders. His deep blue eyes were hard and were shifting around everywhere.

"I ssshall explain this once, and only once."

As Riddle explained how they would be Bellatrix's children, Harry couldn't decide what he wanted to do first: throw up or run to the ministry to pull Sirius out of the veil.

* * *

Draco sat heavily on the couch - as far from Granger as he could - and just stared blankly at the ground. The Dark Lord explained everything, and they had no choice but to go along with it.

Granger and Potter had become his cousins - Granger went by the name of Carina and Potter went by Caelum - which meant that the two of them were the twins of Bellatrix and Rodolphus. The Dark Lord already had the transcripts from Durmstrang ready with their names on it.

Bellatrix had been giddy, bouncing on her toes at the vacant expressions on all the Gryffindors' faces. Potter looked like he would keel over at any moment. Granger looked a bit green. Lupin looked like he'd been punched in the face.

Rodolphus was just glaring at his so-called 'kids' and looked like he wanted to throttle them.

The only concern was how they were going to _look_ like his aunt and uncle, but the Dark Lord already had it all figured out. Snape would be making a potion that allowed the two to gain characteristics of Bellatrix and Rodolphus. However, Severus wouldn't know who he was making the potion for. It was - according to the Dark Lord - privileged information.

Then the Dark Lord started speaking again, "Of courssse, you two mussst learn how to act like proper purebloods. You have lesss than a month to perfect it. Young Draco, Luciusss, Narcissa, Bellatrix, and Rodolphusss will teach you all the needed abilities." The Dark Lord waved his hand and the door opened. "Once you have adequately learned everything, you will come and the potion will be done before you leave to go to Hogwartsss."

A smirk blossomed on Draco's face as Potter and Granger began to look faint. "Oh cousins," he laughed when they looked over at him. "This may be more interesting than I first believed."

His laugh only grew when Potter glared at him.


	12. Punishment

**This is Their Punishment**

"Where is your so called proof?"

They were once again in the cottage with the lone couch. It was a beige color and looked extremely comfortable, but Remus continued to stand in the middle of the room. His eyes were narrowed on Fenrir who stood in front of him - the Fenrir that looked like a normal human being.

Fenrir raised a single, tanned arm and ran his long fingers over his buzz-cut. "Before I give it to you, I want to know what your father told you of werewolves."

"There isn't much to tell." Remus frowned, glancing out a window and staring out into the trees. His arms came up to cross in front of him and he leaned against the wall behind him. "I'm tainted and I need to suppress it. That the wolf is an evil that I should be able to fight."

A snarl came from Greyback and the older man began to pace, his steps agitated. "No! I gave him specific instructions so if he _had_ to raise you, he would have some information to follow! If he wasn't dead I'd kill him!" The man's pacing quickened, his voice turning to a harsh murmur, "I could find a way to bring him back. No one -"

"Leave the dead be," Remus snapped and Fenrir blinked at Remus, frozen in place. Remus continued, "The proof, Greyback?"

Fenrir was wearing an oversized trench coat so Remus couldn't tell exactly where the other man pulled out the notebook. Fenrir stepped closer and handed the book to Remus. "Here, Cub. Your old man's notebook. There's also this." He thrust a few envelopes into Remus' hand.

There, on the paper, were words written in Remus' father's handwriting. "You could have forged these." The book he held seemed similar enough to the one he remembered his father owning.

"Cub, this is the only proof I have to give you, unless you come to the pack and meet them. Besides, I've been trying to open up that blasted journal for years now! I have a feeling it will only open up to you or anyone in your bloodline. Must be a pureblood thing." Fenrir rubbed his face, his scowl still heavily in place. He began whispering to himself as he marched away, "If I find a way, I'll..."

Remus let it go as the other werewolf had made his way into another room, opening cabinets and rummaging around for something. He took the things he held and went to sit on the couch. Remus set the notebook down and brought the letter to his face.

On the front had the words _Fenrir Greyback_ written in his father's script.

He opened it up and began to read.

_Greyback,_

_You are the last person I've ever wanted to speak with, but I wasn't sure who else to turn to. I have come across some ancient texts that state that werewolves - such as you - are more family oriented and protect those that require protection._

_I made a deal I should never have made. Some things went downhill and the only way to repay it is with a life-debt. I thought they meant my life, but they told me they would hold off until three years had passed. Remmy was only a year old at the time. My son - who is now four - will be killed in my stead._

_Half a year ago they told me of their decision saying I had a year left with my son. In my search for a loophole in the contract, I found one within text in an old tome not but two days ago._

_He's a pureblood now, but if he's 'tainted' then they won't kill him. They'll consider it death for him. I beg you, if you turn him, they won't kill him._

_Please, I don't know what else to do. Please, help me save my son._

_John Lupin_

Remus sat there, dumbfounded. Even if Fenrir had somehow managed to forge the letters, there were tiny hints that it was John himself that wrote it. The way that he explained everything, but never gave too much information. Calling Remus 'Remmy' instead of Remus in front of strangers.

"I spent four months sending him letters back and forth, to see if what he said was true," Fenrir's voice had Remus looking up, but he had heard the almost too quiet steps and wasn't surprised to find him there. The man gestured to the small pile in the younger werewolf's lap, "I don't have my responses of course, but I have all of his. When I felt sure he was being sincere, I met with him - not like how most saw me, but how you see me now. I had him write in that journal facts about werewolves so he could explain things to you if anything happened to me."

Fenrir walked forward until he was standing in front of Remus, but didn't sit down; for which Remus was grateful. Remus let his eyes drop onto the journal and his fingers tightened around it, but he didn't want to open it.

"Cub," this time the voice was closer, causing Remus to flinch back when he saw that Fenrir was uncomfortably close, but those deep blue eyes were tired. "Read it."

Remus looked down at the worn leather again, chewing the inside of his cheek. "I'm doing this for my Pup, not for -"

"I know why you're doing this." Fenrir's voice was hard. Before Remus had time to react, there were fingers on his chin, pulling his face upwards making it difficult for him to look away from those eyes. "The brat is yours, which makes him mine. I know you would do anything for him, even if it means denying yourself. But the brat wants _you_ happy. This knowledge, the acceptance of yourself and the wolf, will make you happier. Which will make the brat happy. Now read it, Cub."

"I'll just go home and read it -"

"No," the harsh order had Moony cringing and nearly submitting. Remus snarled, pushing the wolf's reaction away. He wouldn't do that for _anyone_. Fenrir had a dark scowl in place, "You will not be returning to that... that _shack!_ You shouldn't have been living there to begin with!"

"I've made do with less," Remus snapped, but then regretted it immediately when Fenrir tensed further. "Leave it."

Yet when he tried to apparate away, he felt Fenrir's hand on his arm and apparating them somewhere else before Remus had the chance to move.

When his feet touched the earth again, Remus rounded on Fenrir and growled, "What's the meaning of this? You can't just -"

"You are staying for your pup, yes?"

"Yes, but -"

"And you are going to be learning from me?"

"Yes, but -"

"Which means that -"

"I do not like to be interrupted!" Remus was brimming with anger. The lone wolf that Moony had to grow into suddenly showed his backbone. He snarled at the larger wolf in front of him, warning him to back down.

Remus' eyes flashed a bright gold and his body stood tense, ready to strike. What he didn't expect was for Fenrir to throw back his head and laugh. Not paying attention to where they stood or where he stepped, Remus slid his feet backwards. He tried to apparate, but something kept him from doing so.

His eyes quickly surveyed the area as Fenrir had his laugh. There was the path they stood on that led to a small house, and in the opposite direction lay a large crop of trees.

Without thought, Remus followed Moony's advice and took off, sprinting for the trees. He heard the pounding footsteps behind him seconds later, but Fenrir had a larger build, heavier and not light on his feet as Remus.

He didn't look behind him for Fenrir. His panting breath sounded harsh in his ears, but he persisted. He was almost to the trees. If he could make it, he would be able to leave. If he couldn't apparate, there were places to hide.

Just as he was about to enter, a weight had him falling forward, inches from the trees. All Remus' breath left him in a whoosh of air as something heavy pinned him down. Remus wiggled and snarled, but Fenrir wouldn't budge.

When the younger werewolf calmed, Fenrir chuckled and hauled them both up. "You know, Cub, no other werewolf has dared to try to leave me."

Remus turned and glared at the older man, crossing his arms and ignoring Fenrir's grip on his shoulders. "I'm sure."

"You need to read the journal. You dropped it in your mad dash."

Remus didn't blush. He wouldn't. He didn't even know what overcame him, but when they started nearing the house again, Remus could feel himself freezing. A dozen different scents mingled there: butter, cream, orange, lead, bacon, oil, salt, autumn, sweat; all with the underlying smell of _wolf_. There were other werewolves that had been there, and, as some of the scents hung heavier in the air, they were likely to come back.

When Fenrir tried to push Remus along, he shook his head, "No."

Fenrir sighed, "Oh, Cub, you've been alone for far too long." Remus tensed when the black-haired man wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "This is just you being scared."

"I'm not scared!" Remus snarled. He pushed Fenrir's arm off him, strode forward to grab the book, and stalked towards the house.

It wasn't until he entered that he realized that Fenrir tricked him.

* * *

_Traits that Remmy will have after he's been bitten:_

_-Temperamental_

_-Affinity for rare meat_

_-His eyes will glow whenever he feels a strong emotion_

_There are other traits and changes that may occur once Remmy's bitten, but only time will tell what they will be or how they will develop._

_Important facts for Remmy to understand:_

_-Fenrir Greyback is his Alpha._

_-His wolf half is not his enemy_

_-He can change with ease during the full moon, providing he embraces his inner wolf_

_-He will be more powerful than an adult-bitten werewolf because he was changed at such a young age_

_-Pack is the most important thing to a werewolf, take that away and the werewolf will have nothing to live for_

* * *

_February 5, 1964_

_Remmy has just been sent out to be bitten._

_I want to write down my reasons for my action, this way if I ever feel regret or remorse, I have just to read these words to strengthen my resolve. The reason I have sacrificed Remmy wasn't because of some life-debt that was owed. No, he was sent out because of my loving wife's indiscretions._

_There was never a life-debt. Every transaction I have initiated, I followed through to completion with great success. There has never been a complaint about my work. Even Abraxis is exceptionally pleased._

_I took a test some years ago that claimed me unable to have a child. I never told my wife. Then, one day she came home and announced she was pregnant._

_At first I was ecstatic. Perhaps the medi-wizard had been wrong in their judgement. However, the doubt niggling at my conscience would not let it rest. Therefore, while Lianne was sleeping, I took a sample of our 'son's' blood and sent it to the family medi-wizard. It came back with the announcement that some muggle was the father._

_Remmy is not my son. He's an illegitimate heir._

_I came up with a way for Lianne to 'reap what she sowed', as the muggles say. Remmy was born and I loved him as my own. But she had to pay for her betrayal. She had taken a potion so that Remmy would look like me and her, keeping his heritage a secret._

_With revenge in mind, I found an ancient tome on how werewolves were_ supposed _to live. I sent a letter to Greyback, and - after some convincing letter exchanges - all the pieces began to fall into place. I made sure that Lianne was sick whenever Greyback came to speak with us, in order to keep her blinded from the truth._

_By tomorrow, I will leave with my family for the sole purpose of keeping Remmy safe. Our Remmy, who had been bitten by the deranged wolf Greyback._

_Lycanthropy is incurable. Remmy will suffer, as will Lianne. Remmy because he is not my son, and Lianne because of all the lies I am made to live with._

_This... This is their punishment._

* * *

The book fell limply from Remus' hands and onto the floor. He couldn't see anything, there was an unaccountable moisture build-up that blocked his eyesight. He could feel his body trembling and he wanted nothing more than to curl up and pretend nothing happened.

So that's what he did. Remus curled up against the side of the armchair, staring at nothing as his brain tried to decipher what he read.

"Cub? Cub!" Strong arms wrapped around him. For a moment Remus tensed, but he didn't have the energy to fight the other man. He decided it wouldn't kill him to give in. Just once. Remus relaxed and let himself flee within his own mind as his world crashed around him.


	13. Invaded

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N "italicized words" = thoughts

**Invaded by Gingers**

A hard smack to the back of Harry's hand had him biting the inside of his cheek as Malfoy stated, "Wrong, Potter." Harry looked down at his hand before raising his eyes and furrowed his eyebrows, but because he had a silencing charm on him he couldn't say anything back. Malfoy kept talking, "One does not shovel food into your mouth. You should savor it, Potter. Look at Granger, she's doing a decent job."

"A positive comment from Malfoy, I'm impressed." Hermione was sitting across from Harry. She was sitting correctly with her back straight and pressed against the back of the chair. Her ankles were crossed under her chair and she had a small bite of potatoes on her spoon.

Harry glared at her. He didn't know why he had to be silenced and she wasn't. Bellatrix was standing behind Hermione, a smirk in place. Her deep brown eyes were laughing at him, and her fingers twirled her wand, which had been the one who put the silencing charm on him.

Another whack brought him back from his thoughts. Harry ended up placing the fork down and shaking his hand when it began to smart. He looked down and saw that the scarring from the blood quill was more noticeable the redder his hand became.

He was about to pick the fork back up when Lucius walked into the room. Harry pointed at him, his mouth was moving, but no sound came out. However, Harry could hear himself just fine. He kept asking, " _Why the_ hell _is he here and not in Azkaban?"_

Why Harry hadn't questioned Lucius' presence when he first saw the man entering Riddle's room he had no idea. It was probably the shock over being told he was to become Bellatrix's son. It didn't matter that the relationship was for appearances only, being told he had to pretend to be a Lestrange was detrimental to his mental health.

Malfoy smacked him on the head and sneered, "This is precisely why you were silenced, Potter."

"Carey, darling, what is the proper way to get answers?" Bellatrix asked in a soft croon, nudging her with a tip of her wand.

"Why are you here and not in Azkaban?" Hermione asked, her eye twitching when Bellatrix cackled and smacked her wand on Hermione's hand.

"Wrong!"

Hermione rubbed her hand and shared a scowl with Harry. "The _Daily Prophet_ claims you were at the Ministry during the recent upheaval, Mr. Malfoy. Was it as eventful as reported?"

Rodolphus walked into the room as Bellatrix gleefully clapped her hands and laughed. He looked at his 'daughter' and nodded, "Better," and rolled his eyes at his wife's enthusiasm.

Lucius stared at Hermione coldly for a moment before answering in clipped tones, "I am unaware of any commotion as I was here at my manor during that time. Someone under the influence of Polyjuice potion deemed it necessary to make it look as if I had been present."

Harry glared at him and went into a rant in his head, " _I'm sure that whoever was caught was actually under the Imperius before he took the Polyjuice potion. Not only that, but I'm sure you put some sort of mind voodoo on him so that he believed he was doing it to turn you in. You probably put some innocent man in Azkaban. It's a load of bollocks, is what it is!"_

"Your occlumency is quite weak." When Riddle spoke, Rodolphus, Bellatrix, Lucius, and Malfoy all gave a bow as the man walked in. He gave a small flick of his wrist, removing the silencing spell on Harry, as he said, "You will not be going to the ssschool if you can not control your mind."

"I'm working on it!" Harry snapped, proud of the fact that he didn't cross his arms like he wanted to. He let his arms relax and hands rest in his lap instead.

"Young Draco, how isss Potter and Miss Granger doing?"

Malfoy seemed surprised, if the long pause was anything to go by. But then the ferret launched into his speech, "My lord, Granger is doing an exemplary job of controlling her emotions and organizing her thoughts. Potter could be decent if he would learn how to control his facial expressions and - as you said, my Lord - he isn't doing well at occluding. At the moment, either he controls his body language and it's at odds with his facial expressions or his eyes are overly expressive if he manages to keep his face relaxed."

Riddle moved forward until he was standing in front of Harry. Harry was still glaring at Lucius, but when he felt the wand tip at his throat, he looked up at Riddle.

Nothing prepared him for when Riddle jumped into his mind. There was no pain, there were no flashing images of his past, it only felt like something slimy was covering his brain. It didn't last long until Riddle pulled out and stared at Harry for a long, awkward moment before jumping back in.

By gripping the arms of the chair, Harry was able to suppress the shiver at the weird feeling of Riddle slithering within his mind. He just let Riddle do whatever he was doing so he would be alone in his head once again. When Riddle left his mind, Harry blinked and wondered what the man did to his brain.

He paused, " _it would probably be better if I actually focused on something specific"_. Harry took a breath and focused on the last thing he learned in Transfiguration. Without concentrating as hard as he usually had to, the incantation - evanesco - and the wand movement came to the forefront of his mind. He even remembered Professor McGonagall's words: snails were easier to vanish than kittens because they were invertebrates.

"Wicked," he breathed. Harry began to pull up random spells and facts he learned throughout the years and he could remember them better than before. "How'd you do that?"

"Don't quessstion me," Riddle hissed, setting down two vials of polyjuice potion and made his way out of the room. "Go get your dog and when you return we will begin the potion."

Harry jumped to his feet, grabbed the vials, raced around the table, grabbed Hermione, and went tearing out of the room with her in tow. He could finally go get Sirius back.

* * *

They had been gone for over two hours. Draco was sitting in front of the fireplace, one of his legs thrown over the armrest as he waited, impatiently.

His form of entertainment had left. When else would he have been allowed to hit Potter without the repercussions that almost always followed? A grin formed on his face. His Lord finally had nothing to worry about - not that the Dark Lord would ever admit to worrying about anything. Actually, if the Dark Lord found out that Draco had ever doubted him, Draco would be under the Cruciatus faster than he could blink.

Draco chose to leave that trail of thought behind him.

Instead he wondered when their other... 'guests' would arrive. The three letters had been sent out - with his owls, of course. Owls that were hardly used in order to make them less recognizable.

Finally he felt the wards move and he knew that they were back. Great, now he had to worry about a mutt. He got up and walked over to the door and leaned against the frame, able to look down the balcony to see the entrance hall.

There was Granger and Potter, supporting a coughing body in between them. Draco was actually surprised the werewolf wasn't there, but something must have come up. He watched detachedly as the three trudged up the stairs and disappeared into a hallway.

Draco was about to go back into the room to relax, but he felt the wards give again and he groaned. The manor was about to be invaded by gingers.

Before he was made to deal with the redheads, Draco slinked back into the room and shut the door firmly behind him. He would stay hidden in the room until he was forced out.


	14. Gibberish

**It's All Gibberish to Me**

Remus didn't want to get up. He was in a comfortable bed, enfolded within soft quilts. But he was hot. Extremely hot. He tried shifting around, but the more he moved the more the blankets suffocated him. So - keeping his eyes closed - he kicked off the quilts, flopped onto his side and hugged a pillow to his chest.

A low chuckle came from across the room and Remus flinched. Yet he didn't open his eyes. He just clutched the pillow tighter, unwilling to move. His body felt comfortable and he hadn't been so relaxed in a long time. Remus decided to pretend Fenrir was part of a dream and he didn't have to wake up or move.

"I hadn't thought you'd be this cute when you slept."

He tried to ignore the other man's words, yet realized the older wolf would probably keep talking at him until he replied. Besides, Remus was already mostly awake, but that didn't mean he had to move. "Go away," he growled into the pillow.

"The mutt is back."

Remus sat up so fast his head was spinning. He groaned and fell back down, clutching his skull. When his world stopped spiraling, he sat up again - at a much slower pace than before. "Sirius is back?"

Fenrir chuckled and nodded, but his small smile turned into a frown when Remus began to get up. "Where do you think you're going?"

"To go see Sirius, of course." Remus stood up and finally looked around the room. The bed was huge and covered in royal blue quilts and blankets that were strewn everywhere because of Remus. The pillows were a lighter shade of blue and they were tossed all over the bed.

The dresser sat in the far corner on the east side of the room, the entrance to a bathroom on the west side - the only reason Remus knew it had to be the bathroom was that the door was slightly ajar and he could see a sink inside. The bed pressed against the north wall, it could be called a wall, perhaps a giant window described it better. It took up the whole wall and overlooked a forest. The south wall held a closed door with Fenrir standing in front of it. If Remus had to guess, Fenrir purposefully blocked his way out of the room.

"I'm going to see Sirius, Greyback. You'd best move out of my way." Remus held out his hand and his wand went flying into it.

"I understand he's pack, Cub. I get it. However, he's fine and he's asleep. He'll stay asleep for a few more hours. We have some things to discuss first."

"And what, pray tell, do we have to discuss?" When Remus took a step forward, he looked down when he felt something soft against his toes. He blinked blankly down at his bare feet. He didn't remember taking his shoes or socks off. However, seeing as the rest of his clothes were still in place, he decided not to bring it up.

"What caused you to react the way you did yesterday." Remus stiffened when Fenrir held up the diary. "I can't read a word. It's all gibberish to me."

"Then you have no need to know."

The diary was hurled past Remus' head and would have crashed through the windowpane if the glass hadn't been enchanted with magic. Instead the leather bound book bounced off the window and landed on the bed. "Damnit, Cub! What will it take to make you understand that you don't have to handle things on your own anymore?"

"I'm my own man! I don't need to lean on anyone!" Remus snarled back, his hands clenched into fists, his wand still held tightly.

"We all need to lean on someone, Cub. I should have been there for you all those years ago, but I've been kept away from you. You're in pain, I can feel it. I've always been able to tell, but I could never do anything about it. Now I can. Let me. Tell me what happened."

Remus glared at the insistent man. "I don't have to tell you anything."

Fenrir growled, his eyes flashing a deep blue. "No, you don't. But you need to talk to someone about it. You won't talk to your pup, and you won't talk to the mutt. So tell me."

Remus raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms, his anger seeming to evaporate. "You would find a way to bring back my father."

The growl rose in intensity, "You aren't helping matters, Cub."

"I'm sure I've told you how much I loathe you calling me that."

"Tell me what he wrote."

"Only after you swear a Wizarding Oath that you, or anyone else for that matter, will not bring back my father in any way, shape or form."

Fenrir's eyes twitched, nostrils flared and his jaw was clenched. "Very well."

The two swore the oath and Remus grabbed the diary to read it to Fenrir; his voice detached and his body straight as a post. The second time reading through the diary didn't make it any easier, but at least Remus hadn't been surprised by the revelations. When the reading concluded, Fenrir was as upset as Remus speculated he would be. Yet despite Fenrir's foul mood, Remus managed to convince the older man to take him to Sirius and the younger wolf left the diary behind so he didn't have to look or think on it until later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, just so you guys know, I'm making a Wizarding Oath hold the same consequences as an Unbreakable Vow, but you just don't need the third party. Why? Because it just makes life easier *shrug* 
> 
> I'll be posting a second chapter today shortly since this one is under a 1,000 words.


	15. Dragon

**A Dragon in Heat**

While Harry sat beside Sirius' bed, he pulled random memories to the front of his mind. It was easier than ever before, and they showed with such clarity that Harry couldn't help but keep reaching for more.

Hermione was on the other side of the bed, a book in her lap as they waited. Every so often she would look up, her eyes meeting Harry's before falling back to the pages.

It took another twenty minutes of waiting before Sirius moaned and rolled onto his side facing Hermione.

"Sirius!"

"Shut it, Harry. Imma sleeping," Sirius groaned, reaching for the blankets he had kicked off hours ago. His fingers gripped the edge and yanked it over his head. "Blessed darkness!"

"Sirius!" Harry jumped out of his chair and went immediately to the empty side of the bed, bouncing on it lightly.

"Somehow I think bouncing on the bed is unwise, Pup."

"Remus?" Sirius inched the blanket away from his face before trying to bolt upright to point behind his friend. "Greyback's behind you!" The effect, though, didn't quite have the impact that Sirius probably wanted. He could only stay up for a few seconds before he groaned and flopped back onto the bed.

"Yes, Sirius, I'm aware. I'm stuck with him for a while."

Harry watched as Greyback bared his yellow teeth and growled out, "Longer than just a while, Cub."

Remus ignored the older wolf and sat next to Harry, a smile blooming on his face. "How are you feeling?"

"Bloody awful," Sirius grinned, though when he looked at Greyback he glared. "How long are you staying here, wolfy?"

The older wolf's body looked rigid, and his fists curled up at his side. His eyes never seemed to leave Remus, which Harry thought was a bit creepy. Plus Greyback had the look that he wanted to kill someone, so Harry steered the conversation back to a safer topic.

"What do you remember, Sirius?"

Sirius shrugged, "Just that I fell into the veil thing before my crazy cousin hit me with her spell. Then I was being dragged into this huge mansion and then I passed out."

"Sirius, do you know how long you were gone?" Hermione asked quietly.

"A few hours?"

Harry let his eyes drop and he grabbed an edge of the blanket to play with, "You were gone for over two months."

"What? Why'd it take so long to get me out?"

"We didn't know it was possible. It wasn't until Bellatrix told us we could get you out that we found the way to -"

"Woah, I think I heard you say that you had a conversation with my dear cousin. A civil conversation, at that. Why would you do that?"

"There are a lot of things that you've missed, Padfoot. It's good to have you back." Remus grinned when Sirius held out a hand and helped haul his friend to a sitting position. Sirius yanked and Harry watched Remus roll his eyes but allowed himself to be pulled into a hug.

Greyback gave a low growl, making Harry jump when he realized that the older wolf was closer than he had been before.

Before Harry had the chance to say or do anything, Remus was on his feet, a snarl ripping from him, "What's your problem, Greyback?"

Greyback stalked forward and grabbed Remus by the arm, "We have more things to discuss, Cub. And we're going now."

Even as Remus opened his mouth to snap back, they were gone with a loud _pop_. Sirius was still sitting up, a blank look on his face. "What the hell happened?"

Between Harry and Hermione, the two explained what happened, where they were and what was going to happen the next day.

* * *

"Forgive me, Father, I believe I heard you incorrectly." Draco was staring at his father, dreading what he was certain he was being told. "You want me to take one of these... Weasleys and show them around."

Lucius gave a sharp nod, his eyes showing his displeasure. "Our Lord deemed it necessary. I will take another as will your mother and Bellatrix."

"We are not..."

"... objects for you..."

"... to discuss. We..."

"... are very very much..."

"... human so we can...

"... speak for ourselves. There is also the ..."

"...issue where we refuse..."

"... to be separated." The twins from hell were already giving him a headache, so Draco glared at them and decided that he would have nothing to do with them.

Turning his attention to the other two Weasley's, Draco took them into consideration. William was tall and thin. However, that's where his good traits ended. He had a fang, a fang, in his ear, his hair was long enough to pull into a ponytail and his clothes were hideous. His coat was large and he had a scowl on his face. There was no way Draco was going to spend time with him.

Looking at his consolation prize, Draco supposed Charlie would be suitable. The young man was shorter than his brothers with more defined muscles. His hair wasn't as bright red as his family's: it was closer to an auburn color. His hair fell down just to his chin. His eyes, a bright blue, were staring out a window, but he had a certain air about him, paying close attention to his surroundings as if waiting for something to happen.

The only thing Draco could really complain about - besides him being a Weasley - was that he had a large burn on his arm.

"If I must, I'll take him," Draco pointed at Charlie, whose eyes slid over to him. They were hard and calculating, and Draco almost said he would rather be put under a cruciatus than deal with Weasleys.

"I have a name, mate," Charlie said, voice firm.

"I'm sure you do," Draco sniffed, turning on his heel, heading out of the room they were in and down a corridor. "I'll show you to your room."

"Our brother is..."

"... going to eat him alive."

The twins' words were the last thing that Draco heard from the others as he turned down another passage. He didn't look over his shoulder to see if Charlie was with him, he could hear the other's footsteps behind him.

Finally Draco stopped by a door. "As you are a... guest and I have to... watch over you, your room is next to mine. Don't bother me unless you're dying or in extreme pain." He still didn't look over at the Weasley, instead he stormed to his own room.

"You know, you remind me of a dragon that's in heat."

Draco whirled around, his mouth falling open and sputtered, "Excuse me?"

Charlie smirked. He leaned against the wall by his door, crossing his ankles and looking remarkably at ease when he replied, "I was simply thinking about the dragons I work with. It seems as if you are as temperamental as one of them."

"I have no need to listen to you blabber on about dragons, Weasley." Draco opened his door and entered, slamming the door shut behind him.

His name had to be Draco, and he had to have picked the one Weasley that was a Dragon Trainer. Where was his bloody luck when he needed it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to... Charlie was there and Draco means dragon and... I just had to. Is it original? Probably not. But I had to have those two poke fun at each other (No, they will not be a pairing)


	16. Babysitting

**Babysitting**

Remus had his wand out and pointed directly at Fenrir, who changed from his ugly form to his natural one. "You did that for what purpose?"

"Well, I didn't want to stay in that horrid form for any longer than necessary."

Taking a deep breath, Remus leaned against the wall, though he did not lower his weapon. "I'm sure. You've been stuck in that form for longer than fifteen minutes before. What is the real reason?"

Fenrir sniffed, looking away and pretending that he hadn't heard Remus.

The younger werewolf huffed and stalked towards the door, but Fenrir gripped his arm and forced him around. "That wasn't an order for you to go."

Having dealt with more than he needed to, Remus bared his teeth, "It wasn't an order at all. You have no right to order me around in any capacity. You have no right to keep me here."

"I am your alpha and as -"

"You lost that right long ago!"

Fenrir flinched, but he didn't step back. "It is not something that -"

"It changes everything," Remus snarled, Moony coming up to the forefront and was snarling at the wolf in front of them. "You are keeping me from the last of my pack mates."

"They aren't -"

Remus snapped his teeth together, a growl echoing from his chest. The words he forced from himself were morphed and low, "You say you are my pack. Yet you do nothing but hinder me. That isn't what a pack does!"

Fenrir straightened his spine and stared Remus in the eye, an obvious sign to back down. The younger wolf ignored it.

"Pack is family. You. Are not. My family!"

There wasn't any time to think, any time to move. One moment Remus was standing in the middle of the room with Fenrir, the next he was pinned to the wall with the Alpha's hand around his throat, a snarl echoing around the room. "I know what's best for you!"

"No!" Remus choked when he felt the grip tighten and he could barely breathe, his toes barely brushing against the ground. When the grip loosened again, he bit out, "You're trying to control me. You want to tear me from my pack!"

Fenrir's eye twitched, but he didn't release his hold. "I just found you, Cub."

"And I'm stuck with you."

The younger wolf tensed when Fenrir's teeth snapped inches from his neck. Without thought, Remus dropped eye contact and was about to bare his neck. However, both he and Moony caught themselves and growled in defiance. They weren't going to submit.

The older wizard sighed before releasing Remus. "I reacted badly, I know. But I just found you and yet you cling to them."

"They are my pack."

Fenrir rubbed his forehead, his eyes shut. "We'll go back tomorrow night. Perhaps after you finally accept your wolf, I'll calm down."

"I am going -"

"He will have fallen asleep. Coming out of the veil takes a lot out of someone. After talking to your pup, he will be exhausted. Let him sleep."

Remus snarled before stalking out of the room, going anywhere that Fenrir was not.

* * *

Draco smirked at the Weasley's who stood in the Dark Lord's presence. Well, the Dark Lord who didn't look all snakelike - which was perfectly fine with Draco. At least the Dark Lord wasn't - nope, he wasn't going to finish that thought when the Dark Lord was there. Or ever.

He was just going to discard that thought.

With a nod of finality - mentally, as he wasn't suicidal enough to draw attention to himself - Draco turned to watch what was happening in front of him. The Dark Lord was jumping into each of their minds, trying to find anything that hinted at them betraying him. Or was it Potter that they weren't going to betray? It didn't really make all that much sense to the blonde. One moment Potter and the Dark Lord were mortal enemies and now the two were working together. Remotely. Perhaps only a smidgen.

Anyway, if the redheads weren't going to betray Potter, they wouldn't betray the Dark Lord. But what if Potter betrayed the Dark Lord? They would be back to square one. Well, besides with Draco being in a higher position than when they first began. He could live with that.

Out of the four Weasley's, William was in front of the Dark Lord while the other three were a few steps behind him. It was another minute before the redhead fell to his knees, a very soft groan escaping him.

Then it was the dragon trainers turn.

Trying not to sigh out of boredom, Draco looked over at his Aunt Bella who was bouncing on the balls of her feet. Naturally, she took both of the twins because she found them amusing and was 'helping' them adapt to living at the manor.

The cackles and laughter from the three of them that morning was something he wished to forget. Apparently the three got on better than anyone had thought they would and his father regretted not separating them.

Of course Potter and Granger found it amusing. The Dark Lord, thankfully, hadn't been antagonized by their inane actions and laughter. It didn't matter who had caused the Dark Lord's ire, once it flamed everyone felt the consequences.

By the time the Dark Lord was turning to one of the hell twins, there was a knock on the door and Granger poked her head in. "Snape finished the potion and gave it to Rodolphus a few minutes ago. Whenever you're ready, we can get ready to do the spell."

Right, the spell potion thing that was going to give the Dark Lord his old body back; permanently.

"Excellent. Go to the room with Potter. I will be there shortly. I mussst finish with thessse two."

Granger nodded and shot a smile at the Weasley's as they all stared at her before she left the room, the door shutting quietly behind her.

"Young Draco, go with her."

Jolting to attention, Draco gave a bow and hurried out the door. He found the bushy haired girl and followed along. Honestly, why did he have to go too? Watching the twins from hell suffer seemed much more fun than babysitting the mudblood.


	17. Children

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here, have another chapter today :)

**As My Illegitimate Children**

"What are you doing here, Malfoy?" Harry watched the blonde saunter into the room and sneer as he passed Hermione.

"Babysitting, obviously. Now," the blonde sniffed in disdain, "what's the correct way to address me?"

"If I didn't know better, Cousin, I would say you're worried."

Malfoy gave an undignified snort, "You're not the only one who's affected should you two fail, need I remind you."

"No, you only mention that every five minutes."

"Thank Merlin you truly aren't my children." Rodolphus stalked in with a small scowl, "You'd drive me barmy before the day was done."

"You'd drive them barmy first, Rudo." A man who looked similar to Rodolphus - golden-blonde hair, lighter blue eyes and slightly shorter than his brother - entered the room. "Besides, baby dragon isn't yours."

"Oi! I told you to stop calling me that!"

"Well, we would consider it, but the dragon tamer is spending time with you."

"I was forced into it!"

Hermione giggled, "You chose him."

"I didn't choose him because of that!"

"Ah, it must be the dragon instincts kicking in."

Malfoy actually, _actually_ stomped his foot. "That isn't true, and you know it Rabastan!"

"I thought you were calling us Uncle?"

"Our hearts are forever broken."

Harry cocked his head to the side, "Have you met the twins yet?"

Malfoy shot him a wide eyed look and shook his head while muttering, "Twins from hell."

Rabastan and Rodolphus shared a look, rolling their eyes at each other before they both spoke at the same time, "Idiots."

"Who is?" Charlie entered the room with Bill right behind him. Harry didn't think, he just strode over quickly and enveloped the two in a huge hug. The two laughed and wrapped the younger male in their arms.

"It's good to see you again," he whispered. Harry was just happy that they decided to actually come with him. That they thought that what everyone else did to him was wrong and believed him.

"What are you doing here?"

Harry backed up just in time to see Rodolphus nudge his brother and whisper - quite loudly - "He probably knew his dragon was in danger."

Charlie blinked a few times before he grinned, "Of course. I heard him yelling and came to his rescue."

"Oi!"

Bill chuckled before he went over to Hermione and draped his arm over her shoulder. "Have they driven you insane yet?"

"We're the ones being driven mad!"

"I thought we already covered that subject?" Harry asked, smirking. "You are the ones who are more likely to drive _us_ crazy."

"That would be Bella," the two brothers spoke as one.

"She was the one who pushed _us_ over the edge."

"Or was it Azkaban?" Rabastan muttered, casting a look at his brother who shrugged.

"Does it matter? We're insane either way."

Not sure what to make of that, Harry turned his attention back to the Weasleys. "So what are you doing here?"

"I asked that first!"

"Yes, but you're behaving like a child," Hermione spoke up, contently standing beside Bill. She raised an eyebrow and added, "I thought you were supposed to teach us how to act like proper purebloods. You are apparently not a good role model."

Rodolphus laughed and clapped his hands together, "Quite true. Plus, you are supposed to be the offspring of Bella and I. You can't be perfect and snotty like the baby dragon."

"Charlie, are dragons perfect and snotty?"

"Only when they're in heat."

Malfoy choked and glared at Charlie who simply smiled sweetly. "You need to stop comparing me to a dragon in heat!"

"Well, technically, it's only the females that go into heat. Males are just affected when the females are."

Harry laughed as Malfoy glared at Rabastan. A dark pink blush started creeping up the blonde's neck when Harry asked, "Aw, is my cousin embarrassed?"

Hermione glanced over at Draco, arching an eyebrow, "It's true, then?"

"It is not! I'm a human! Bollocks," he muttered under his breath as he stomped over to a chair and slumped down in it, muttering something about bastards.

Rodolphus tilted his head and said, "He's so easy to rile up." He looked over at Hermione and Harry and said quite seriously, "As my illegitimate children, I order you to rile him up on a daily basis. No exceptions. I don't care if you're dying."

"Um... you didn't use the word illegitimate correctly."

"Meh, I don't care," Rodolphus waved a hand as if dismissing Hermione's comment away.

"But yeah, that shouldn't be a problem." Harry looked over his shoulder and smirked at the blonde. "It should be fun. Especially in public. I think I'll call him baby dragon from now on."

"Don't you dare!"

"Now Harry, you can't go around saying that. You are the heir and must hold _some_ sort of respectability."

"Thank Merlin someone is at least thinking."

"In which case, I shall call him baby dragon for you since you can't."

"Wait... what!?"

Bill shook his head and finally answered the question that had been asked twice, "Not sure why we're here. We were just told that we were going to witness something amazing. Since it was the Dark Lord speaking, I'm not sure if I should be worried or not."

Harry grinned, "It's Riddle, you can't help but worry when he says something amazing is going to happen. Did he actually say amazing? If he did, tell me you were able to record him saying that with some sort of spell."

"No known spell has that capability, Potter." Riddle glided into the room, his ruby eyes immediately latching onto Malfoy who was still sulking in a chair.

Malfoy quickly leaped to his feet and dusted off his robes and bowed to Riddle as did the two Lestrange brothers. Harry didn't, neither did Hermione, Bill or Charlie. Bill kept his arm around Hermione's shoulders while Charlie let his smirk fall.

"Well, there should be. You should make one." Harry said, rolling his eyes at Riddle.

"I have no need for the spell. There are other meansss that are similar. If you cannot think of them, the issue is yoursss. We will now begin."

Another figure streaked in, black hair curling everywhere. "I am here!" Bella stopped to bow to Riddle as she grinned at Harry. "You aren't allowed to die."

Seconds later the twins followed Bellatrix in, large grins in place. "We are here for something amazing!"

Everyone seemed to agree to ignore them for the moment.

"He won't. He has to tortue baby dragon for us in school."

"See! Rudo agrees with me! You are not allowed to take my fun from me!"

"What is this nonsense about baby dragons?"

"Thank Merlin! Father, they are back into the habit of calling me that diminutive again!"

"Ah, well, if you hadn't chosen the dragon tamer, it probably would not be an issue."

"Father!"

"The next one of you who speaksss will be under the cruciatus."

Harry, even though he nor Hermione, Bill, Charlie or the twins could be put under the curse, didn't want to risk it and kept silent. Apparently everyone else had the same idea because no one made another sound.

"Lucius, take the two elder Weasleys with you when you leave for Diagon Alley to get what is needed for young Draco, Miss Granger and Potter. Lestrangesss, you will babysssit the twins. Leave."

"Wait!" One of the twins shouted.

"I thought we were supposed to see something amazing!" The second kept going.

"You said that!" Both of the twins spoke, but then looked at each other, their skin color paling dramatically.

"I lied," Riddle pointed his wand at one of the twins.

A moment later, the twin fell to the floor, holding his sides as he started laughing. "Stop! Stop! I'm not even ticklish!"

"Obviously," Riddle drawled. Harry bit back his comment. The man wasn't _technically_ cursing the Weasley.

The other twin was staring at Riddle with an open mouth before his eyes fell on his laughing brother, tears running down the cackling twin's face.

"St-st- I... I ca- ca- breath. I'm - _please_."

Riddle cocked his head to the side, but didn't release the spell. Instead, he gazed at the others in the room.

No one said anything.

It wasn't long before the twin's face turned beat red and the spell wore off. As soon as it was completely off, the twin jumped up and fled from the room.

"George?" The other twin looked down at where his brother had been, saw the wet spot, looked at Riddle who had an eyebrow raised before he fled after his brother. "George!"

There was a snort of laughter. Riddle immediately turned, pointed his wand at Draco, and spat, "Crucio!"

Draco fell to the floor, screaming in pain. The spell was only held for a few seconds, but at the end Riddle seemed to be in a better mood. "I will not repeat myself again."

When they obeyed without question and were gone, Riddle looked at Hermione, "Misss Granger, the potion."

Hermione dug her hand into her pocket and gently took out the vial that she had kept there for safekeeping and gave it to Riddle. Then Riddle turned to face Harry, downing the contents in the vial.

Before Harry had anytime to react, his mind started to grow fuzzy and he could hear Riddle in his head. Except, he couldn't really hear what Riddle was saying... because he wasn't talking. But he could _hear_ Riddle. It was just too strange to think about.

However, all thoughts just vanished as he was consumed in pain. He couldn't see anything, just white. He couldn't hear anything, just a loud roar.

If he had the capacity to think, he would have been grateful that Riddle hadn't allowed him the time to worry about the potion before it was taken.


	18. Absurd

**Don't Be Absurd**

"So you were... listening to voices?"

"They were more like whispers. They could be heard outside of the veil."

"You learned this from Bellatrix Lestrange?"

The voices were quiet, jumbled together so it was difficult to tell who was who.

"Well… yes… She found it amusing that Dumbledore didn't tell us that we could pull you out."

"He WHAT?!"

"Padfoot." Another voice mingled with the first two.

"Sorry. As you were saying about listening to whispers?"

"It's apparently quite dangerous."

"Everyone knows that the Veil is dangerous."

"Do you want to hear the rest of the story or not?"

Apparently, if the silence was any indication, the first voice did indeed want to hear the ending of whatever story the second voice had started.

"I thought so. We had to sit outside the veil for a while, just listening. We had only one chance, you see. The moment you stick your hand in the Veil – while thinking about pulling someone out – you have only ten seconds to do so, or you'll be pulled in as well."

"Ah… more dangerous than I first thought."

"Padfoot, that seems to be a normal dilemma with you."

"Ha ha, very funny, Moony."

There was a snort, from a different direction than the three voices.

"Shut it, ugly."

"He hasn't said anything to you, Padfoot. Keep the peace or I'll find myself dragged away again." The third voice said, clearly exasperated.

"Must he treat you like a damn two year old?"

"Mmm… Hermione, the ending of your story seems to be required."

"Oh, I don't know. A fight between Sirius and Greyback might be amusing. Especially since Sirius doesn't seem to be all that interested in hearing how Harry and I saved him."

" _Harry. That was his name, right?"_

"Oh, Hermione, you wound me. Of course I want to hear the ending of your story!"

"Mhm."

" _Hermione. Sirius. Greyback. They all sounded familiar. So did Padfoot and Moony. And the girl… Hermione… said Harry. He saved someone with her?"_

"Well, apparently you both lived…"

"Obviously. I sometimes wonder why you seem to only be able to state the obvious."

"You really are trying to wound me."

"Truly? I didn't realize. Silly me."

"Bellatrix is rubbing off on you."

"I do have to pretend to be her child. Now you're going to listen to the end of my story or I'll just make you listen to it over a howler."

"Ah… no howler. Thank you."

"… I think a howler is a brilliant idea, actually."

Flashes of memories started going in front of his mind. " _The Dursley's. Living practically as their slave. The wonder of Hogwarts. The dangers. His friends. His two, loyal friends."_

"You wouldn't, would you?"

"I think I will. That way everyone else can hear as well. They'll all be delighted, especially Tom, don't you think?"

"You call him _Tom_?"

"Well, yes. He isn't the scaley, scary snake… person… that he was. He isn't Riddle who goes in between his old body and the scaley, scary snake… person. He's stuck as Tom and he doesn't seem to mind too much when I call him that. You should call him that sometime to see what happens."

"I'm rather partial to living."

"You'll live. He can't curse you now, can he?"

"No, but I might be forced to piss in my pants like George."

"That was hilariously disgusting, don't you think?"

" _The end of first year. The terror, the confusion. Wondering why he couldn't know anything. They rewarded them for breaking rules. For arguing and fighting with each other. The summer with the Dursleys. Dobby. The letter. A worse life than before. Bars, food pushed through a catflap. Ron and the twins saved him, taking him to the Burrow._

" _Second year. The flying car and the Whomping Willow. Snakes. People becoming petrified. Malfoy being a git. Hermione being hurt. Ginny being taken. The Basilisk. Being told that he was brave when he was only terrified and wondering how Fawkes could have possibly known where he went. Wondering why Dumbledore thought he believed that he could summon Fawkes by trusting in Dumbledore when in fact he didn't trust Dumbledore in anything."_

"Hermione… I think you need to spend less time with the crazy woman."

"How else do you think the two of them could make it into Hogwarts? They can't go as themselves."

"Wouldn't Dumbledore focus on them?"

"That's the point. If Dumbledore focuses on us, we'll show him what he wants to see – two miniature death eaters wannabes – and he wouldn't for a moment think that we are somehow Harry and Hermione who disappeared."

"What happens if Dumbledore figures it out?"

"It isn't like he can stop a potion from working the way it's supposed to."

"And what about your parents?"

"Riddle set up wards and such to keep him and his lackeys away. I can still visit and see them as I please. And Remus, they would like you to stop by again."

" _Third year summer. Third year. Remus – Moony. Sirius – Padfoot. Pettigrew – Scabbers… Wormtail… betrayer._

" _Fourth year summer. Quidditch, death eaters, dark mark. Fourth year. Tournament. Ron's betrayal and sudden friendship again. Cedric's death. The graveyard. Voldemort._

" _Fifth year summer. Grimmauld place. Umbridge. Ban. Blood quill. Arthur Weasley being attacked. Christmas with a happy Sirius. Visions. The death of Sirius."_

"Hey, is Harry alright?"

"He's… twitching."

"What do we do?!"

"It looks like he's having a seizure!"

" _Talking to Ron about what really happens at the Dursley's. The beatings, the mental abuse. He didn't want to go back. He didn't want to leave the magical world. He wanted to stay and find that bitch who killed Sirius."_

"Hold him!"

"Oi! He hit me!"

"That's because he's spasming!"

"Is that even a word?"

"Does that even _matter_ right now?"

" _Yet he was called to the Headmaster's office. He knew Ron had tried to be sneaky, but Harry caught a glimpse of the redhead as he fled around a corner just as Harry got to the hallway. Dumbledore told Harry that he shouldn't waste Sirius' life by complaining about what Harry has. Sirius wanted what was best for Harry which meant the blood protection of his family and that it wasn't good to exaggerate._

" _The anger. The fury. The article pushing him over the edge. The letter."_

Harry gasped, his chest heaving. He tried to sit up, but hands kept him down. Sweat poured down his body, soaking into the sheets. Three pairs of worried eyes were staring at him. Hermione, Sirius and Remus released him slowly.

A glass of water was pressed into his hand by a clawed one. Harry blinked a few times before he looked over and saw Greyback stalking to a far corner, his hands jammed in his pockets.

After he gulped down the contents of the glass, he looked at his three friends and asked, "The potion, did it work?"

Hermione grinned, "Perfectly."

* * *

"You didn't."

Hermione just continued to sip contentedly at her tea. Bellatrix was beside her, clapping her hands in delight at the smoking red letter that Sirius held in his hands. Lucius and Narcissa just continued to sip their beverages as if Sirius was not holding a howler.

"You need to keep an eye on your sister," Draco muttered.

"And ruin her fun?"

Draco raised a single eyebrow, "Is that the best reason you can come up with, Cousin?"

The two had decided to pretend that they truly were cousins and would act accordingly… when they remembered.

"Perhaps you would enjoy her aiming her fun towards yourself instead. I believe the best plan of action is to make sure it does not fall on me."

"Being wise for once?"

"I have my moments, I assure you." It hurt Harry's head to talk that way, but it definitely made things more interesting.

"SIRIUS ORION BLACK!" It wasn't just Hermione's voice, but a bunch of different ones mingled together so it became difficult to differentiate one in the whole group.

"TO FINISH A STORY: WHEN YOU REACH INTO THE VEIL, ANYONE CAN GRAB ON TO YOUR HAND. SOMEONE HAD, IN FACT. THEY STARTED TO GET PULLED OUT INSTEAD OF YOU, BUT YOU YANKED THEM AWAY AND LATCHED ON.

"NEXT TIME, DO EVERYONE THE COURTESY OF LISTENING THROUGH A STORY INSTEAD OF CONSTANTLY INTERRUPTING."

The letter then burst into flames and ripped itself to pieces.

Hermione took another sip of her tea, a wicked little smirk playing at the corners of her mouth. "You know, Sirius, since there was no defining evidence of who sent that Howler, Tom will possibly place the blame on you, the receiver. Surely you remember how much he hates to be interrupted while he works. Perhaps you should run and hide."

Sirius paled, glowered, stood, and fled in near succession. Everyone had to hold back chuckles as he raced out of the formal dining hall.

"You do realize he won't be able to hide from the Dark Lord," Draco pointed out.

Hermione tilted her head to the side, her smirk finally spreading fully. "Of course he can't. I just wanted to be amused." After she took another sip of her tea, Hermione continued to speak with Narcissa and Lucius.

Draco blinked before looking over at Harry. "It seems you are right for once."

Harry nodded. "Never make Hermione angry. It always turns out badly for those who do."

* * *

"You are above everyone."

"You do not ask."

"You only demand."

"You need to play nice with the firsties."

"When Bella says play nice, she doesn't mean -"

"We know what she means when she says play nice."

"Now, interrupting is not polite."

"You two do not do polite."

Harry and Hermione were sitting on the couch, staring at the three demanding persons giving them a last minute crash course of the proper way for them to behave.

"You do not listen to the baby dragon."

"Oi!"

"The baby dragon is beneath you, keep him there."

"We didn't agree to that!"

Rodolphus turned and raised an eyebrow at Draco while Bella simply snorted out a laugh. "Agree to something? When did we ever do that?" Bella looked at her two 'children' and said, "We don't agree to anything."

"Unless it's in our favor."

"Never give a threat or your word unless you intend to keep it."

"Make allies."

Hermione tapped a manicured finger against her seat until she spoke up, "If you are finished we must leave if we are to arrive on time to catch the train."

Draco turned and stared at her for a moment before he added quickly, "And you must be somewhat insane."

When the twins - for they had taken the potion and could be mistaken as brother and sister - looked at the blonde he smirked. "You are the children of these two. If you act like me they would mistake you as a Malfoy."

"We couldn't have that, could we, Cousin?" Harry asked with a grin.

Malfoy sniffed before holding out the portkey, "Don't be absurd, Caelum."


	19. Interesting

**This Will Be An Interesting Year**

Harry blinked up at Hagrid, a single eyebrow raised as he cocked his head to the side. Hermione stood beside him, her hand cradled within the crook of Harry's elbow as he said, "I will not travel in this fashion."

"It was Professor's Dumbledore's orders, lad." Hagrid seemed uncomfortable just looking at the two. Which wasn't all that surprising considering who they looked like.

"That is no concern of mine."

"Caelum, remember what we were told?"

Harry smirked before turning to Hagrid, "Play nice. However, that does leave room for interpretation."

"Think, Caelum, if we go, the squid might want to play with us. We might even be able to feed it the firsties!"

Harry grinned, "So we are to travel by boat. How droll."

Hermione turned to Draco who was standing beside them as Harry began laughing to himself. She gave a finger wave and said, "Don't wait for us, dear Cousin. I have to make sure Caelum doesn't have too much fun playing with the firsties without me."

Harry shrugged and twirled his new wand around in his hand. It wasn't as good as his Holly, but his first wand was safely tucked against his ankle in case he ever needed it. He was glad he didn't have to actually part with it, and he was sure Hermione felt the same about her own.

The two went towards a boat that held only one child in it. Knowing what he was supposed to do, Harry internally sighed and pointed his wand at the boy. He slowly levitated him to a different boat and plopped him down on a free seat. Satisfied with the result, Harry turned to smile at Hermione, "After you, Sister." He held out his hand and she used it to balance herself as she sat down in the rocking contraption.

"Now see h're, you can't jus' go 'round and usin' yer magic to lift other students outta th' way!"

Harry joined Hermione in the boat, "He was in our seats. Now he isn't." Once he was seated, Hermione didn't bother waiting for Hagrid to call the boats into action. She tapped her wand on the side of their boat and the vessel started to glide effortlessly across the smooth water.

She quickly placed a silencing and privacy charm around them. "I wonder if we'll see the Giant Squid this time."

"Hermione, really, out of everything you could possibly say, it's that?"

"What? I've always wanted to meet it. You know, study it and find out why it's really here. It's never been mentioned in any book before. It's curious, really. Even the Basilisk had a reason for being here."

"Well, yeah, but it was never mentioned that it was actually a Basilisk, just a monster of Slytherin's."

"Honestly, Harry. It didn't take too long to figure it out. If you just thought about it, I'm sure you would have come up with it."

"Nah, that's why you're with me. You keep me alive." He grinned and wrapped an arm around her as the boat landed and they both found McGonagall already waiting for them. Hermione took down the spells while Harry looked over his shoulder to find the other boats.

He snorted when he saw that the boats weren't even in sight. "Quite slow, aren't they, Carina?"

"Quite." Hermione stared at the Deputy Headmistress before saying, "Professor McGonagall, I'm sure. Draco told us to expect you if we were forced to be treated like children."

"Surely you're aware all magical children are welcome at Hogwarts."

"Obviously," drawled Harry as he stepped out of the boat and helped Hermione onto the land. "We shall be on our way. We know our way around here."

"I don't see how that is possible, Mr. Caelum."

"Why, Deputy Headmistress, I heard you always called students by their family name. How odd. Seems like Draco was off on some of his information." He gave a very small smile before turning to Hermione. "Shall we, Carina?"

"Of course. In answer to your inquiry, Draco made sure we are well aware of where everything is. We are, obviously, in the boathouse. The stairs lead to the Grand Entrance and the double doors by the Grand Staircase will lead to the Great Hall. It does not seem too difficult." She flipped her long, curly golden hair over her shoulder, her dark blue eyes glaring at McGonagall, the amber tint becoming more noticeable. Her features were refined like that of purebloods and her skin pale. Next to McGonagall, she looked tiny due to her slim build.

"Nevertheless, Miss Carina, you will wait for the first years and go up together."

"Professor Minerva must want us to have the first year experience even though we are sixth years. How peculiar."

"I will not put up with disrespect, Mr. Caelum."

"Strange, neither will I." As soon as he finished speaking, the other boats landed. "What an... illuminating conversation we had. Let's be off." Harry held out his arm to Hermione who gracefully took it and he led her up the stairs. "Come, Firsties, this way."

It didn't matter how many hours they trained to be the 'perfect' purebloods. They had to act a bit... eccentric in front of others. They were, after all, the children of Bellatrix.

* * *

The sound of Hermione's short heels sounded around the castle as high pitched staccato notes. Her head was held high and Harry walked soundlessly beside her. McGonagall had to hurry to catch up with them while they were climbing up the stairs, but the two didn't pay her any heed.

Hermione wore royal blue robes with intricate black designs while Harry had the opposite. It wasn't dress code appropriate, but Harry couldn't find it in him to care. He wanted to do as he pleased and learn what he wanted.

He, like Hermione, looked more like Rodolphus than Bellatrix. He had golden hair that fell to just below his chin that held just a slight wave. His eyes were bright sapphires, his cheekbones sharp. Instead of his diminutive height from before, he stood tall and proud at six foot while Hermione stood at five foot six. His olive skin tone made his eyes stand out and his shoulders were broader than before as well.

Both stopped at the same moment in front of the double doors and turned to raise their eyebrows at McGonagall. It was a move Draco had endlessly worked on with Harry because the younger boy just couldn't seem to get it down. However, he was able to do it _now_.

"Mr. Caelum, Miss. Carina, what is the purpose of leading us here?"

Hermione blinked innocently before a smile bloomed across her face, "We were leading the way to the feast, of course. I'm sure whatever speech you had planned for us and the first years wouldn't have been said in a drafty boat house." She let out a tinkling laugh.

Harry ignored the glare that McGonagall shot at them and he proceeded to zone out as she went on about what was 'important' to them in the coming year and about houses and yadda yadda yadda.

"Mr. Caelum, I'm sure you would be interested to know about the different houses."

"I know which houses my sister and myself will be sorted into, Professor Minerva. All of the information that you are giving has already been mentioned to us by Draco. We have no need to hear it all again."

She narrowed her eyes at him, "Which house do you believe you two will be in?"

The first years watched with wide eyes as the three talked back and forth, a few of them wearing smirks and others looked on in fear.

"I do believe my brother said houses, Professor Minerva. Caelum, of course, will be sorted into Slytherin while..."

"... my sister will be sorted into Ravenclaw." Harry finished. He cocked his head to the side, his magic reaching out towards the Great Hall to find that most of the movement in there had stilled. He smirked at McGonagall. "It seems we are a bit late."

Hermione laughed and walked up to the doors with her brother and the two proceeded to push the doors open with their magic, "And we do so much love to make an entrance."

Every head turned towards them as they strolled forward, Hermione once again looping her hand through the crook of Harry's elbow. The two wore matching grins before they stopped before the head table.

The two stared at Dumbledore, careful to not make eye contact. Harry's eyes were drawn to the black hand, and Harry filed the information away to be pondered at a later time.

"Headmaster," Harry and Hermione spoke together. That was it. Harry was grinning wider in his head and doing little fist pumps when the old man narrowed his eyes at the two of them. They didn't acknowledge his status as higher as them as neither inclined their head or bowed in any way. Instead they turned and watched as the first years slowly made their way towards them with McGonagall leading the way.

Before they reached them, Harry waved his wand and a plate and goblet made their way to them. When the two objects reached his hands, he heard a very annoyed, "Oi!" from the boy he stole them from.

Waving his wand again and muttering the incantation under his breath, the two utensils transformed into large, comfy chairs for the two of them to sit beside the hat on the stool.

Harry cast his eyes over to Draco and matched the grin he found with his own.

Hermione sat to the right of the hat and crossed her ankles while Harry took the seat that sat on the left. McGonagall stood in front of them, hands on her hips as she asked, "Mr Caelum, Miss Carina, what is the meaning of this?"

Blinking rapidly, Hermione smiled, tiny dimples appearing on her face, "My brother was thoughtful enough to make us seats. I thought that would be obvious. Since we are older and are forced to go through this sham of a ceremony, we might as well be comfortable seeing as we are destined to go last."

McGonagall pursed her lips, but didn't say anything about the comment. So the Sorting began and Harry lost interest quickly. He sat as he was taught, but a long, single finger tapped in boredom. Not bothering to hide it, he purposefully let his nail hit his wooden armrest, the repeated sound easily spreading around the huge room.

Hermione shot him a look: a fond exasperated smile and a raised eyebrow. He just kept on making the sound.

When the last first year was called, McGonagall said, "Mr. Caelum, if you will."

The tapping immediately stopped and he sighed dramatically, "Professor Minerva, I'm sure there are other students in this school named Caelum."

"There is another in Ravenclaw, yes." He could swear that her eye twitched.

Hermione delicately crossed her ankles the opposite way and laughed, "Oh, Caelum, it's obvious why she is not referring to us in the same fashion as the pedantic first years."

"I'm sure," Harry leaned forward in his seat to look around McGonagall to stare at Hermione who still smiled.

"She's afraid of us and our parents." When she started laughing quietly Harry's chuckles soon followed.

McGonagall straightened and her nostrils flared as she barked out, "Lestrange, Caelum."

The moment their last name was mentioned, a roar echoed around the room while Harry's grin held true and Hermione continued giggling.

Standing with the grace he had been forced to learn, Harry strode over to the hat, picked it up while he walked back to his transfigured chair and sat, placing the ratty old hat on his head.

" _Ah, Harry Potter, you are back. You are pretending to be someone you aren't."_

" _No, I am who I was always meant to be."_

" _Does that mean you'll let me place you where you belong?"_

" _Of course."_

"SLYTHERIN!"

Harry's grin grew as he stood up once again before walking over to Carina. The whole room silently waited, watching the two siblings. "Dear sister Carina, I believe it is your turn." He gave her a tiny bow before placing the hat on her head.

It was only seconds later that the hat yelled, "RAVENCLAW!"

Moving quickly, Harry took off the hat and handed it to McGonagall before helping Hermione to her feet.

He led her over to the Ravenclaws and sat her next to a blonde who smiled at the two of them. Harry returned the gesture, just barely seen before he made his way to Draco and sat next to him while the blonde smirked.

"Hello, Cousin, we're sure to have an interesting year."

Harry leaned back and crossed his legs out in front of him. He looked around at the other Slytherin's around him. Tilting his head to the side, he gave them all a smirk before nodding, "So it seems. Who did you say was our Head of House?"

"Severus Snape."

"Who is he?"

"The man with the permanent glare," Pansy said from the opposite side of Draco.

They all ignored Dumbledore when he said that the Defense professors would not be joining them until the next week.

Harry looked over at Snape who was looking between Hermione and Harry. When he caught the man's eye, Harry's grin once again bloomed. "Yes. This will be an interesting year, Cousin."


	20. Embarrassment

**Here's Your Answer: Embarrassment**

"I want a snake," Harry spoke up, causing all the other Slytherin's in the room to freeze mid-conversation and look at him.

Theodore Nott just stared at him, obviously not wanting to say anything that could anger the son of Bellatrix, the Crazy-Woman-Who-Liked-to-Torture. Blaise Zabini just rolled his eyes before going back to his notes on the table. Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle were spacing out as usual while Draco took a steadying breath. The rest of the common, a mix from anywhere between first years and seventh, blatantly listened to the conversation between the cousins.

"If you wish to make the other three houses fear you more than they already do, don't restrain yourself from doing so." Draco finally answered Harry, voice dripping with sarcasm.

Harry looked around the common room with a grin, "There are some in our own house who already fear me."

"Is that fear necessary?" Blaise asked, raising his head to stare at the other boy.

The only answer the Italian got back was a grin.

"How would you control the snake?"

Raising a single eyebrow, Harry turned to Nott. "You are an idiot." Without much thought, the Lestrange look alike pointed at Blaise. "You look like you have some working brain cells. Answer the stupid question correctly."

The Italian boy only flinched a little at the quick gesture, but spoke calmly, "The same way with any pet. Train it to obey you."

Harry relaxed against his armchair with a distinct nod. Closing his eyes, he wondered if anyone was stupid enough to approach while he -

Quick as a flash, Harry pulled out his wand and cast a charm on the boy who dared approach him while Harry's eyes were closed.

"The tickling charm, Caelum?" Draco spoke loudly to be heard over the laughter, amusement coloring his voice.

Almost immediately the charm was lifted from the boy and Harry's wand was leveled at Draco, "Perhaps you've forgotten the effects of this specific charm if it's left for a prolonged amount of time."

Draco's pale face grew paler - however unseemly that seemed - and shook his head rapidly, "I haven't."

"What effects does it have?" A quiet voice spoke from the floor, drawing Harry's attention once again.

"Name and year."

"Elijah Heathwood," the boy's voice grew softer, "First year. We met, however briefly, at the boats."

Harry squinted at the boy before snapping his finger, "You're the one I moved!" Turning to Draco, Harry asked, "Well, Cousin, a smart question deserves an answer, doesn't it?"

"Yes..." Draco prolonged the word, looking almost sorry for the first year.

Grinning, Harry got to his feet and motioned to the first year, ignoring all the eyes fixed on him. Elijah slowly stood up and inched his way closer to Harry. When the boy was close enough, Harry threw an arm around said smaller boy. "I like you. Here's your answer: embarrassment." Then, before anyone could say anything else, Harry pointed his wand at Nott, "Rictusempra."

Theodore collapsed on the floor, laughing hysterically.

"I hate stupid questions." Without raising his eyes from the cackling Slytherin, Harry spoke to Draco, "I want that snake, Cousin. You have a week."

* * *

Remus' body hurt less than it usually did after a transformation. Before the full moon hit, Remus had sat on the bed he was now sleeping on and read a few more entries from his father's journal. Most were about his work, but some were about Remus.

One merely mentioned how much they moved around - John explaining that it was because with his work, it was easier to just move to where he needed to be. Another explained in detail how Remus' transformations went.

John - every full moon - and Lianne would find an abandoned home and ward it with their magic so Remus could stay and not harm anyone. During one of the full moons, John put a device in the room to watch.

Another time he created a safe room where he could actually study the transformation in person. It was worse, according to John, much worse than the time he just watched what he 'recorded'. Instead of just transforming and howling and trying to escape, Remus began to attack himself and the walls that hid John constantly, trying to get at the human.

After that instance, that's how John always supervised Remus.

Needless to say, Remus never told Fenrir about what he read. He didn't need the other werewolf freaking out on him.

After the full moon, he found that his body still ached, but not the searing pain he was accustomed to. He was on the bed, under the blankets, when he woke up.

According to Fenrir, Remus was supposed to remember everything once he fully accepted the wolf. Considering the aches and pain, Remus was unsurprised to find no memory of the previous night.

Shifting a bit, Remus sighed at how hot he was. He yanked the covers off and slipped his bare feet to the carpeted floor. His head was in his hands as he massaged his temples. He may not be in as much pain as he had been in the past, but he still had a blasted headache.

As he was alone, Remus stood up and walked softly into the adjoining bathroom to take a shower. He slid into the stall, putting the water on cold to keep himself from heating up.

His mouth parted, his eyes closed and his body slowly relaxed as the water gently tapped onto his shoulders, and the small beads slid down and across his skin. Remus sighed and leaned against the wall, just enjoying the feeling of taking a shower.

He just stood there, content to just let the droplets soothe him. His body heat warmed the liquid when it drew near, keeping him from getting too cold.

"Cub, how long do you plan on staying in there?"

Tensing his body so he didn't jump, Remus ground his teeth together and snarled, "However long I bloody well want!"

"My, my. What a temper you have."

"And what an idiot you are," Remus pressed his forehead to the wall, his mouth in a tight line so the words were only a murmur.

However, if the chuckle was anything to go by, Fenrir had heard him. "Come now, we must get ready for the day."

"That's what I'm doing! You inconsiderate -" taking a deep breath, Remus straightened his spine and closed his eyes. Slowly, he counted to ten. Then counted backwards from ten. Then back up.

With quick, snappy movements, Remus turned off the shower and yanked the curtain out of the way until he stood face to face with a smirking Fenrir.

Uncaring about his state of undress, Remus pushed the older wizard away from him so he could stalk into the bedroom. He cast a spell to dry himself off, acciod his clothing to him and dressed, stuffing his arms and legs into where they needed to go.

Arms crossed, the younger werewolf once again turned to Fenrir who was leaning against the frame of the bathroom door. "I thought you wanted a shower," Remus bit out, his mind whirling to find a way to get some hair loss potion in Fenrir's shampoo without the other knowing. The potion would have to be scentless and that would be no easy feat.

A smirk grew on Fenrir's face before he pushed off the wall. "We have to introduce ourselves."

Remus' nose wrinkled up and he snapped, "I don't see why you're here, too."

"We've been over this, Cub."

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Remus took a deep breath. He didn't bother to tell Fenrir to not call him Cub; the other werewolf would merely grin and ignore him. "You could be here for only the full moons."

"That wasn't part of the deal."

Blowing out a harsh breath, Remus let out a small growl before grabbing his robes and throwing them over his everyday wear. He then stalked to the door and wrenched it open, muttering about stupid alpha werewolves who thought they owned everything. Fenrir just chuckled and followed after Remus.


	21. Disrespect

**Disrespect This, Disrespect That**

The Slytherins made their way to breakfast. Harry was to meet up with Hermione at the doors by the Great Hall. Those who passed him were quick to leave a lot of room between them and him. He merely gave them smirks and even waggled his fingers at some of them.

The poor kiddies didn't know what to do.

It was more amusing than Harry ever thought possible.

"Torturing them without me, Caelum. My, my, I'm so disappointed in you."

A large grin spread across Harry's face and he turned towards the lilting voice, "Carina, sister darling, you know I would _never_."

"Lying is unbecoming." Hermione gracefully walked over, her head held high and her deep purple robes swaying with her movements. A smile graced her features as she pecked his cheek with her lips.

"I wasn't. You know I wouldn't do all the fun torturing without you."

"Mm, I hear that our cousin has a week to get you a snake." Hermione slid her arm through his as the two meandered into the Great Hall.

"Of course. How else are we going to scare everyone? Oh, I should get him to get you one."

The two walked in between the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff tables, chatting away.

"Caelum, I don't want a snake. Honestly." She rolled her eyes. "I want a dingo. However, while we are at school, a raven will suffice."

"A dingo? Why?"

"Whyever not?"

"Hmm... I'll be sure to let him know."

The other students curved their bodies away from the two as they continued to walk, the two not bothering to lower their voices.

"Good. But he has to get me a dingo. He will not go the cheap way and only get me a raven." She rolled her eyes. "Actually, I'll tell him myself." The two strode in front of the entire Great Hall, ignoring the Head Table. They went to the Slytherin table where Harry gestured for Hermione to sit.

"Thank you." She sat and looked at Draco. "Cousin. Since you are getting Caelum a snake, you need to get me a dingo." When Draco just stared at her, Hermione grinned at him. "However, while we are at school, I'm going to be needing a raven. I'll be generous, just this once. You have a month to get me both."

"Miss Carina you -"

"Carina, you really shouldn't just be eating bacon and rolls. It isn't becoming."

"Mr. Caelum your sister can -"

"If you're telling me I'm going to be fat, you can't say anything because all _you're_ eating is bacon."

"Enough!"

The two smirked before looking over their shoulders at a fuming McGonagall. "Yes, Professor Mini?"

She spluttered before she said, "Miss Carina can not sit at the Slytherin table. Learn respect, Mr. Caelum."

"I'm giving you as much respect as is called for."

"Calling me _Mini_ is not -"

"But it is." Harry rolled his eyes, not seeming to care that the whole hall was quiet and was able to hear their conversation. "Your brain power is miniature simply because it seems you can not retain conversations that were held in the past."

"Mr. Lestrange." Dumbledore's voice calmly floated over the heads of the students, but to those who listened carefully they would be able to hear the underlying anger in the words. "If you would come here for a moment. Miss Lestrange, if you would move back to your house table."

"Ah, a simple request," Harry mocked as he stood, offering his hand to Hermione as he ignored a fuming McGonagall. "Carina, allow me to walk you to your chair."

"By the Lovegood girl, if you would, Brother." Hermione dropped her palm on Harry's and allowed him to pull her to her feet. She flicked her curly blonde hair over her shoulder as she eyed the children staring at them with wide eyes. "Though I do find it odd that we are forced to sit with our houses when our teaching staff are supposed to be about house unity. It's no wonder all these poor kiddies are so confused." Hermione sighed as they walked.

Luna, already sitting alone, perked up when they drew near. "Ah, Carina, I was wondering if you would like to look for some Crumple-Horned Snorkacks with me later."

"Of course." Hermione detached herself from Harry and shooed the wizard away. "Where shall we look first?"

Chuckling, Harry walked over to Dumbledore and grinned at the old fool. "If you are going to talk to me about respect I have one word for you: stuff it."

"That's two words, actually," both Hermione and Luna called out at the same time.

"If you say it quickly enough it will be one word."

He heard a snort from behind him and Harry didn't have to turn around to know it had been Draco. Dumbledore's eyes flashed a warning, but of course Harry chose to ignore it and continued to grin.

The elder wizard spoke softly, only loud enough for the other professor's to hear, as McGonagall sat stiffly beside the headmaster, "I do not care for your disrespect to our Deputy Headmistress."

Not taking the hint from the old fool, Harry spoke loudly, "I dislike repeating myself. Disrespect this, disrespect that." Harry patted his mouth, faking a loud yawn. "So, instead of doing something I dislike, I won't."

Harry watched in fascination as he saw Dumbledore's eyebrow tick in agitation. That was a first. Before the old man could say anything else, Harry beat him to the punch, "One moment." He turned his back to the fuming professor's, ignoring whatever they were saying to him. Instead he spoke to all the onlookers, smirking and giving a bow as he did so, "My name is Caelum Lestrange. My father is Rodolphus Lestrange and my mother is Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black." He straightened, flashing white teeth. "My twin, Carina, has the same parents. Go figure." That had a few of the students giving strained chuckles.

"When a professor acknowledges you, it will be with your surname. If they acknowledge your given name it is seen as respectful, putting you on the same level as the professor themselves. If we continue on that train of thought, when Professor Mini calls Carina and myself by our first names, she has no room to feel as if we are undermining her position as a professor or as deputy headmistress. I just wanted to inform you in case any professor has called you by your first name." He gave a wink. "How soon do you think we'll be calling them all by their first names?"

More chuckles went up, but a lot of frightened eyes were still looking from him to the Head Table. Harry could see Elijah staring at him with awe.

Turning back to the professors, Harry gave them a mocking bow. "I thought it would be in the students' best interests that they know that social interactions are still the same here as it is in the wizarding world."

McGonagall was shaking with fury and Dumbledore's lips were pursed into a very thin line. Sprout looked appalled and in shock while Flitwick kept on channeling from amused to angry. Snape was looking directly at Harry, showing absolutely no emotion. When nothing else was said - probably because they were all too shocked or angry to get their vocal cords to obey them - Harry shrugged.

As he made his way back to the Slytherin table, he paused at the commotion coming from the entrance hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes. I'm leaving it there. :D


	22. Chapter 22

**You Have Been Missed**

Remus smiled as he walked down the hallway, giving those who acknowledged him a nod or a few kind words. Many kept their distance from him as a glowering Fenrir kept trying to lead Remus to their destination. When the other werewolf did this, Remus would growl low under his breath and stride forward until _he_ was leading.

As the two adults nudged each other with their elbow, they made their way down the hallway towards the staircase. The few students who heard their footsteps quickly pressed against the wall to let them pass.

Fenrir sped by as the two made it to the top of the staircase. Remus' eye twitched at the man's back before he broke into a jog. As Remus passed the Alpha, the elder man reached for him. Fenrir's fingers merely grazed Remus' shoulder as he twisted out of reach. Remus gave up all pretenses of decorum and ran once his feet hit the landing.

He heard the expletives behind him and grinned wolfishly. Laughter rang around as Remus called out in warning to the students ahead of them so they would have time to scamper out of the way before they were trampled by the two racing wizards.

Making it to the first floor landing, Remus made the sharp turn with Fenrir hot on his trail. With a sharp grin, the marauder slowed enough to allow the other man to believe he gained ground. Fenrir's shout of triumph morphed into surprise and then finally ended in frustration, as Remus cast a spell on the ground beside him at Fenrir's feet, causing him to slide on his arse. The older wizard cursed loudly as he fell, toppling down three steps to land in a heap in the Entrance Hall. Remus picked up speed and jumped over the form, ignoring the yelled insults.

The younger werewolf casually walked to the double doors of the Great Hall, his breathing even as he straightened his robes. He smiled cordially to the student in Hufflepuff robes who had been attempting to exit. The young badger, who couldn't be any older than a fourth year, was eyeing the area warily due to the cacophony coming from behind the professor, "Hello."

"Umm... hullo?"

A loud growl had the child's eyes widening and staring over Remus' shoulder. Remus inclined his head and said, "It's fine. You can go." The child, looking relieved, made his escape down a side corridor with a quiet, and heartfelt, 'thank you!'.

Remus turned around to face the scowling alpha, a smile pulling at his lips. "I know you haven't been here in ages, but I didn't expect you to actually get lost."

The growl morphed into a dark chuckle and Remus couldn't help but be worried. "You want to play games? Fine. I'll play. Don't complain when I win."

Straightening, Remus bared his teeth at the man. After a moment, he took a steadying breath before he turned and stepped into the Great Hall. He had only taken a few steps before freezing as he realized a couple of things:

One, Harry stood in the middle of the hall _grinning_ at him and two, _everyone_ was staring at him and Fenrir.

He flushed a little and rolled his shoulders back in an attempt to ignore their attention. When he made a move forward, he once more stopped as Harry - or should he think Caelum? - practically gilded - moving eerily like his sister - towards him.

"Oh look, more professors!" Harry crooned to his captive audience, "Shall we see how well they do?" Remus could only blink at the young man who was now standing right in front of him. "Don't disappoint me."

"Before we continue, perhaps introductions? I am Professor Lupin and this is Professor Gero. And you are?"

Harry's smile widened, almost as if he knew something secret and was purposefully keeping it from Remus - not that the boy could tell the werewolf at the moment. "Lestrange. Caelum Lestrange."

"I see..." Remus forced himself to twitch just a little bit so that he would have the 'correct' reaction to learning the boy's name before continuing. "Very well. You have us at a bit of disadvantage, seeing as we just arrived. What is it that you expect us to accomplish, Mr. Lestrange?"

The boy spread his arms out and spoke quite loudly, "Yes! Finally! Thank you, Professor Lupin." He then practically danced back to the Slytherin table.

Remus was hard pressed to not burst out laughing as Harry flounced back to his seat. His pup was having a blast and the werewolf knew that the year was never going to be too terribly dull.

When Harry was finally sitting beside Draco, Remus cocked his head and wondered what that had been about. Murmurs grew louder and the younger werewolf finally looked away from the Slytherins and instead turned his attention to Dumbledore.

He had to fight to keep the smirk off his face. Whatever Harry had done before they arrived, the old man wasn't pleased.

Moving his eyes away from the infuriated man, Remus allowed his eyes to travel the length of the Head Table. A frown immediately adorned his face. Fenrir was standing between two empty chairs that were sandwiched between Snape and Hagrid.

Upon seeing that expression on Remus' face, the older wizard purposefully pulled out the chair next to the half-giant and sat. Which left the only available seat next to Severus Snape - who was glaring openly at Remus.

Fighting back an annoyed growl, Remus looked around and found the eyes of all the students on him. He blinked. They all stared. He walked up to the Head Table and refused to show that he had completely forgotten where he was or for how long he had stood there.

"Don't you dare, Lupin," Snape hissed from the corner of his mouth.

"Where else is open?" Remus pulled out the chair, purposefully knocking it against Fenrir.

"The ground would be preferable."

"Mmm..." Remus sat and turned his head to Fenrir, ignoring Snape. The older werewolf looked a bit smug, albeit uncomfortable next to Hagrid. He kept as much distance between them, almost to the point where he was plastered against Remus. "Nice try, but I'm quite used to Severus and his vitriol. You'll have to try a bit harder. How is your seating placement treating you?"

He parted his lips to say something, but Dumbledore beat him to it, "Students, here are your new Defense professors. Many of you probably remember Professor Lupin from three years ago. Professor Gero will be in charge of defense lessons around the full moon so Professor Lupin can get his rest."

Remus looked over the students and took a steadying breath. At any moment, Dumbledore would come out and say what he was dancing around. Already, some of the students had pieced the clues together. He could already see some eyes widening. He could already see, even _smell_ , the fear. They would all know and they'd all be wearing the same looks of terror.

"The two will be teaching jointly this year. We are all very lucky to have them. Professor Gero will be making the Wolfsbane potion every month for Professor Lupin - who will not be staying on the grounds of Hogwarts during his transformations."

Remus subconsciously leaned closer to Fenrir, the younger werewolf taking strength from the alpha beside him.

There were a multitude of different reactions from the children. Some sat petrified, others held angry expressions. There were a few with shocked filled eyes. Then there were the ones who truly left Remus speechless. They were the ones who stood and began to cheer.

"You have been missed," Fenrir whispered.

* * *

Harry sat next to Elijah, a huge grin on his face as he stared at Remus. "Brilliant," he announced loudly. "Being taught by a werewolf." He knew Remus heard him when the werewolf turned his head to the Rodolphus look-a-like. "I've heard good things about the man. He apparently knows his stuff."

Elijah pulled his eyes away from their defense professor to look at Harry, utterly befuddled, "But he could hurt us."

With a shrug of his shoulders Harry answered, "Sure. So could any of the students and professors, we all have wands afterall." He patted Elijah's head. "You'll be fine."

Multiple heads turned towards him, hearing the underlined threat in the boy's words.

"What?" Harry answered their unasked question, "Look at what happened to Nott. There are many, many ways to hurt others."

He stood chuckling darkly under his breath as he pocketed his timetable. "Come, cousin. Time for class. I wish to see why you dislike the History of Magic professor."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fenrir's name at Hogwarts: Fynn Gero (yes, that was on purpose for the first name)


	23. Resources

**Use Your Resources**

Luckily only he and Draco had gone to the History of Magic classroom. Sure, the prat had whacked him on the head, but he hoped that Draco wouldn't tell Bellatrix. If _she_ ever heard that Harry had stopped and stared with his mouth open at the History of Magic professor, he would never hear the end of it.

The professor was _not_ Binns.

Finally getting his bearings, Harry turned and slammed the door shut. He threw up a few locking and silencing spells before once again turning to look at the new professor.

" _Bill_? What the... bloody hell, mate!"

"It is at times like these I am forcibly reminded that you are a Gryffindor."

Ignoring the grin on the oldest Weasley child, Harry spun to face Draco. "I let myself be sorted into Slytherin this time, didn't I? I had a devil of a time talking the Hat out of placing me there our first year."

"You talked your way into _Gryffindor_? _Why?_ "

"Well, you see. It happened during the summer before our first year. I was being fitted for my school robes while this utter prat droned on and on!" Here Harry gave a misty sigh and got a far off look as he spoke in his best Draco voice, "Only the best get into Slytherin. The most noble of houses and -"

"I did not sound like -"

"I see that my being here has given you quite the shock."

"Bill!" Hearing Bill's dry words, Harry did as he usually did where Draco was concerned and ignored the boy. Harry turned back around and threw himself at the red head. "Bill, it's so good to see you! You have no idea how fun it's been not being me! But then it's also terribly weird and strange that I don't actually have to filter anything. And... wait... _you're_ our professor? Does Hermione know?"

"Of course she figured it out. When she did, she asked me about it." Bill gave Harry a quick hug before releasing the golden haired boy. "I explained that I'm one of the reasons you could come back here."

Rolling his bright blue eyes, Harry sighed, "Of course she did. Why am I even surprised? She's Hermione. She figures everything out. And I'm not gonna complain, I'm just glad it's you and not this prat's father."

"My father would not want this position anyway. It is beneath him." Draco sniffed, crossing his arms. "Now, back to the main issue, you should have figured out that something was amiss. As the heir of the Lestranges, you must -

"Blah blah blah, I have to be smart and figure things out, blah blah blah. I got it. Actually, I merely have to _pretend_ I'm smart in front of people. I simply must deceive them and then all's well."

Bill snickered as he sat on his desk as Harry and Draco sat in the second row. "You do realize that deceiving people is much more difficult than actually studying and becoming smart?"

"To some. Take Baby Dragon for -"

"Oi!"

" - example. He's not all there in the head. Yet he can deceive people. It's easier to deceive people than it would be for him to actually become smart. Hermione... well... I'm pretty sure she can deceive people as easily as it is for her to read. She's just that good."

"How many times must I remind you not to call me that, P... _Cousin_ ," Draco snarled.

"Thanks for reminding me." Harry stood up, stretching his arms over his head. He flicked his wand at the door and removed the spells from around the door.

"How does that remind you to do _that_?"

"Hmm?" Harry twirled his wand and grinned at Bill who seemed to go into a coughing fit right as the door opened to let in the Hufflepuffs and other Slytherins.

"I swear I'm -"

"Going to get me a snake. I know, cousin, but I do thank you for reassuring me." Harry's grin grew as Zabini sat by his side and Parkinson on Draco's.

Draco's nose flared in agitation, but since there were others around he was unable to actually do anything.

Leaning back against his chosen chair, Harry waited impatiently for class to begin, eager to see if Bill could make the class even remotely interesting to listen to.

* * *

Later, close to curfew, Harry sat with Hermione in the secluded part of the library. Which, because of the time, was any part that they wanted to sit in.

There was a privacy bubble around them and Harry finally allowed himself to relax for the first time since arriving back at Hogwarts. He leaned forward, lowering his cheek to the wooden table and sighed. His eyes closed and the words he spoke were soft, "I'm not sure how long I can do this, Hermione."

A hand buried itself in his hair, causing the boy to look up at her through his lashes. He was met with a sweet smile and eyes lit with dark humor. "Harry, I know you. You'll do what you need to." She ran her fingers through his blonde locks. "I know you want Dumbledore to stop looking for you, but he won't. So, we'll simply make him. We'll expose him to the world as the false Light Lord. They'll tear his Light mantle from his shoulders, tarnished crown from his pointed head and banish him from his self appointed throne. By the time we're through with him we'll have Dumbledore dragged out of here kicking and screaming and he will have no more power over anyone."

"But we don't have a plan, do we?" He sighed and reached up to grab her hand and interlaced their fingers. "Really, though, how do we overthrow Dumbledore?"

She grinned as she leaned forward, "We destroy everything he holds dear."

* * *

Draco blinked at Harry, certain he had misheard. "Cousin, would you mind repeating what you just asked?"

Harry rolled his eyes, "No one is near, Malfoy, and you heard what I said perfectly clear."

"You don't look like who you once were, so I will continue to call you as I see fit. Besides, we agreed that I would not call you Potter as I would then only speak to you with disdain." He paused before sighing, "Did you truly ask me how to turn a familiar against their chosen?" At Harry's nod, Draco shook his head. "You can't, as there is no such thing as a familiar. Or there hasn't been one in a thousand years or so. You have pets, smart magical pets, magical animals that can't be tamed and chose to follow a witch or wizard or you have those that can't be tamed."

"What about those that choose to follow a witch or wizard?"

"They are bound to that wizard for the duration of the wizard's life. Even if the wizard does something that the animal does not approve of." Draco shrugged. "How do you not already know this? Or your sister for that matter?"

"She's smart, but she doesn't know everything and I didn't want to wait for answers while she researched." Harry plopped down on the cushioned floor of the Room of Requirement. "We want to bring Dumbledore down, you know this. The closest thing to him is Fawkes, his phoenix."

"Dumbledore has a phoenix?"

"Yeah."

"Don't start with the phoenix, that won't be possible. Or close to impossible, start with something obtainable. Do you ever think things through before acting?"

Harry glared at Draco before he picked up a pillow and tossed it at the git's head. "We were planning! That was before you lot decided that we needed to act all... purebloodyness."

"... That isn't a proper word."

"See! Like that! That isn't even my point!"

"I'm sure whatever point you were trying to make isn't worth making." Draco raised his arms over his head, his back stretching against the chair. When Harry went to open his mouth to argue, the blonde beat him to it. "What you need to do is plant doubts in everyone's minds. Actually, it will work better if Carina did so. She's in Ravenclaw and people are more inclined to listen to her. She'll work... behind the scenes in a sense. She'll look up information and share it. The Ravenclaws will be more likely to listen to doubt than the Hufflepuffs or the Gryffindors. Maybe she could dig into what happened to Dumbledore's hand or see if anyone else knows or heard anything about it.

"You... continue to do as you are. Keep mentioning things as you have been: drops in regulation, how the rules are bent for some and are strictly in place for others. Show them that you're clever, but never be too crude to those around you. Demonstrate your power and your willingness to listen: to all houses at all times.

"If another house taunts you, don't simply throw insults back at them, but reasons why they're wrong and why what they said applies to them."

"What if what they say doesn't apply to them?"

Draco snorted, "When one throws an insult at someone else it usually is because the insult is close to them in some way. If you don't have any facts that the insult does apply to them, use something else you do know about them."

"I don't know everything about everyone!" Harry snarled, pulling at his hair. "That's impossible."

"No, it's improbable, not impossible. Two completely different things. That's why you have me and the others. I'll give you information as will other Slytherin's and Carina. Your main purpose is to upset the balance."

"Mmm. What about Fenrir, Remus and Bill? Aren't they going to 'upset the balance'?" Harry used his fingers to mime quotations.

"It depends." Draco laced his fingers and placed his palms on the back of his head. "They're here to keep an eye on you and the old fool. However, if you were to give them a task - and they wanted to help you - you can. Use your resources."

Harry hummed softly to himself, a grin slowly gracing his lips. "History can tell you a lot about a person, I hear."

Draco's chuckle was soft, but the words were even harder to hear, "I do like how you think, Cousin."

* * *

"You want me to do what?" Hermione crossed her arms, huffing as she shook her hair out of her face. "First you wanted me to look up familiars - which there isn't a lot of information on, mind you - and now you want me to find something completely different. As in, drop this whole familiar thing?"

Thankful that Draco had the foresight to put a privacy charm around them, Harry cringed at Hermione's loud words.

They were near the Transfiguration classroom in an unused room. Hermione was tapping her foot and looked quite cross at the boy with the golden hair.

"Um... yes?" When Hermione looked like she was going to explode, he added a hasty, "Please?"

"I want to find out more about familiars, Harry! I mean, come on, there has been no written explanation on how familial bonds are formed and there hasn't been a bond that's been recorded in four hundred and twenty-three years! The last person who had a bond was with an Ocammy! An Ocammy! Can you even believe it? It's amazing! But no, apparently I can't study familiars anymore as I have to do something else."

"Umm, Hermione..."

"Do you even know what an Ocammy is? Oh, why am I even asking, of course you don't. An Ocammy is -"

"Carina!"

She blinked rapidly before she narrowed her eyes at the boy who rudely interrupted her.

"Not that I don't enjoy watching you berate you brother, but we are rather short on time. What we want you to look for won't take too long, which means you can keep studying familiars and the Ocammy. And yes, I do happen to know you can find those beasts in the Middle East."

She huffed and looked away from Draco, "Fine."


	24. Gryffindors

**Stupid Gryffindors Pretending to be Slytherins**

Stifling a laugh, Remus covered his mouth with his hand as Harry moved about his office. Around the boy's neck was a Royal Python. The snake was still young - only about fourteen inches in length.

What was amusing the older wizard wasn't the new addition to the group, but _how_ Harry had conned Draco into procuring said snake for him. As Harry had said, the best incentive was simple: embarrassment. It looked like Harry had picked up a trick from Tom and had already shown that he wasn't afraid to use that technique on someone else.

" - and that's the plan. What do you think?"

Remus blinked a few times at the boy in front of him before smiling. "Sure, Pup, but what are you going to do with Padfoot?"

"Huh?"

"What are you going to do about Padfoot when he figures out that you left him out of all of this?"

The older wizard bit back a chuckle when the boy paled slightly. Harry then continued to walk around the room in wide circles, muttering under his breath. He finally paused and grinned, snapping his fingers. "Got it! He'll start the snowball effect for the wizarding community _outside_ the school!"

Not expecting that, Remus inclined his head, "What do you mean?"

"Since technically everyone thinks that Sirius Black died in the Department of Mysteries, it would be easy to exonerate him from his past crimes - everyone thinks him dead. Dumbledore will say that he gave up his life honorably. Then, as he's talking, Sirius walks up and accuses Dumbledore that the battle wouldn't have happened if he had just kept everyone informed. That Dumbledore tried to blackmail him into spying on me for him, like he did with Ronald and Ginevra. That he hadn't even _tried_ to save him from the veil."

"He'll be a trump card, basically." When Harry nodded, Remus hummed in thought. "I would owl him and Tom and let them know what's going on and see if they can come up with other ideas on what we could do. Are you planning on doing anything against Ron or Ginevra?"

Harry shook his head. "No. They're just kids. Anyway... We, ah... We don't have much, do we?"

The snort that came from the corner of the room had Remus rolling his eyes. The younger werewolf looked over at Fenrir and raised an eyebrow, "Did you want to add something?"

"Saying you 'don't have much' is an understatement. You have an _end._ You have an idea of where to _start_ , but you have no clue what to fill the middle with." Fenrir was lounging against the wall, arms crossed over his chest.

Remus sighed when Harry glared at Greyback, "It's better than nothing!" Harry huffed and looked at Remus, "Gotta go. Can't be late for Astronomy. It's apparently bad for my reputation." Harry gave a small wave before walking out of the office.

Waiting until the door closed behind his pup, Remus spun around and growled, "Stop acting like a child!"

Greyback snapped at Remus, "I wasn't 'acting like a child', I was stating a fact: they don't have much to work with."

"They at least have the beginning of a plan instead of nothing!" Remus stabbed a finger harshly towards Fenrir. "It's better than -"

"Remus. Stop." Fenrir moved forward and placed his hand over Remus' mouth, a quick grin spreading across his face. "Why are we still arguing about this?"

Because of the placement of Fenrir's hand, Remus could only snarl.

"Yes, yes, I will surely die a slow and painful death." Fenrir rolled his eyes when Remus tried to speak, his words muffled by the other's hand. "You are really trying to get away, aren't you?"

Remus narrowed his eyes but refused to step back - that would be admitting defeat and he refused to do that. Then he stared up at Fenrir, his eyes glinting with amusement before he licked Fenrir's hand.

The older yelped before jumping back, looking aghast at Remus as he shook his hand rapidly. "That... was disgusting." He eyed his hand before wiping his palm over and over on his jeans. "Did you _really_ just do that?"

Remus' answer was to simply start laughing.

* * *

Draco was glaring at Potter... Caelum... it didn't matter. If he wasn't in the presence of the other Slytherins he would have thrown his hands up in the air in annoyance. No matter what face Potter wore he would always be Potter because freaking Caelum was still the freaking boy-who-freaking-lived-to-annoy him... and did he seriously think of that new name?

That boy - Elijah? - was never more than a few feet away from Potter when they were in the same room. It was like that boy was a damn puppy or something.

In all honesty, Draco should have been by Potter as well because they were cousins and all that, but the blonde wanted nothing more than to strangle the other boy... and quite possibly the Granger twit, too. They had publicly announced that he was to purchase them animals and because that news would eventually make it back to his mansion and his beloved aunt Draco had no other choice but to give them the animals. Or be tortured by Bellatrix...

The animals didn't really cost much - Granger wasn't serious about the dingo, thank goodness - but they were taking his hard earned placement at the top of the Slytherins - yes, even Granger, who was a fucking Ravenclaw.

And to top it all off, he was helping them. Helping them - he ignored the fact he had been helping them before they had even entered Hogwarts. He couldn't get over the fact he was helping two Gryffindors... part of the 'Golden Trio', the epitome of Gryffindorness - he also ignored the fact that the two had been easily sorted into Ravenclaw and Slytherin.

That wasn't the point!

Draco looked down at the parchment in front of him, the list of facts and rumors about Dumbledore already written down. Some were highlighted - the ones that Hermione had already started to circulate among the Ravenclaws which then meant that the rest of the school heard because of the Parvati twins - and others were underlined - ones that had to wait until later because they seemed the less likely that the others would believe - and others had notations by them - times and dates which would be the best time to reveal those as well.

Yuletide was nearing and they would thankfully be going back to his mansion soon - away from all the sniggering Slytherins who had heard Potter call him Baby Dragon. Draco's glare intensified on the other wizard.

Potter looked up and smirked, "What did I do this time, Cousin?"

Draco sneered, "Nothing, Caelum. I am merely thinking of unpleasant thoughts about some Gryffindors that I know. They were annoying and will cease being a nuisance only on the day they die - or moving to a far distant place."

"I'm sure they're actually lovely people, Draco." Potter was twirling his wand. "But you were glaring in my direction."

"Higgs is standing behind you. He has a tendency to remind me of Gryffindors."

"Mmm..." Potter looked over his shoulder and eyed the suddenly pale boy. "I don't appreciate being glared at: intentionally or otherwise. Elijah."

The first year perked up and looked at the boy with golden hair, "Yes, Caelum?"

"Care to do the honors?"

"What am I doing?" The young boy seemed hesitant, but he obediently pulled out his wand.

"Point your wand at Higgs and say 'levicorpus'."

Draco sighed, moved his line of sight elsewhere and muttered under his breath, "Stupid Gryffindors pretending to be Slytherins."


	25. Loopholes

**Damn Loopholes**

Christmas - or Yuletide, as the purebloods called that time of year - was a few days away and Harry was happy with what was happening at the school. He was still being a prat - which was easier than he had imagined - and Hermione was spreading rumors - true rumors, mind - about Dumbledore.

Rumor One: Draco's first year, Dumbledore had let Voldemort waltz into Hogwarts back in 1991. How could Carina know what happened years ago? Why, her dear cousin wanted to make sure she knew what she was getting into before coming to this school.

Rumor Two: Draco's second year? A Basilisk, of all things! How could that possibly escape the headmaster's notice? Both times? Dumbledore had been present when the Basilisk made its appearance all those years ago as well. And not only that, the falsely accused person - Hagrid, the nice half giant, even if Dear Draco didn't like him - had had his wand snapped of all things and Dumbledore had done nothing about that nor had he tried to find the _true_ culprit.

Rumor Three: And who took care of Voldemort and the Basilisk? A child the same age as her cousin and herself, not a teacher! How terrible! What that poor dear must have gone through. It's no wonder that he didn't come back this year.

Rumor Four: There was a mass murderer entering Hogwarts Draco's third year. And Dementors! _Dementors_ at a school! Dumbledore must not have a single working brain cell to allow those creatures so near students. It just wasn't healthy!

Rumor Five: Their fourth year, they had a fraud defense professor who had been an active Death Eater. Unfortunately he hadn't been caught in time to stop a student's death.

Rumor Six: That same year, the poor dear who had saved the school his first and second year at Hogwarts had been forced to compete in a tournament that he wasn't even qualified for. The signature used for the magical contract had been from a work assignment turned into the fraudulent professor. Dumbledore should have taken that to be tested because the contract would have been nullified if the competitor hadn't signed up for the contest willingly. Also, since he was underage he needed his guardian's consent, which had not been given. Yet Dumbledore had done nothing and simply told the boy that he had to compete.

Rumor Seven: Talking about fraudulent teachers... that's been two in the last four years alone that the professors had connections to the Dark Lord. Was Dumbledore so lax in his hiring, or was he purposefully allowing these people in?

Rumor Eight: A woman used a blood quill on students! Draco hadn't known first hand, of course, and once he heard he sent news to his father to get word to the Hogwarts Board of Governors. And Dumbledore hadn't noticed? Had no one gone to him? Was the man not trusted by the students? By the staff? Did any of the staff know? Were the staff at Hogwarts simply unapproachable?

Harry snickered. The other Slytherins who were around him didn't even bother to glance in his direction, accustomed to his random moments of 'insanity'. He grinned, leaning his head on the back of the couch. Those weren't even the best parts, either.

When everyone heard that Dumbledore helped create the Philosopher's Stone, people had gone a bit barmy. Sure it was mentioned in the papers, but the paper never went into detail what the stone _did_. So when the kids heard - and their parents through them - that the stone gave the owner everlasting life and the stone had been kept in _Hogwarts_ where their children were... well, people weren't happy.

Especially when they heard that the trap door had been guarded by a Cerberus. The door hiding the beast had been able to be opened up by a first year spell - knowledge given by the Gryffindors who had heard Ron speaking of it before being hushed by McGonagall.

Which meant that Harry was _really_ happy and Dumbledore was floundering around trying to appease everyone:

"Hogwarts was the safest place." False: Children were around and therefore voided his point because in moving the stone to Hogwarts, it proceeded to place the children at risk.

"I wasn't aware that Voldemort was a shade and therefore couldn't prepare properly." False: He always claimed that Voldemort would find a way back and shades were similar to ghosts and Dumbledore was _supposed_ to have wards up to keep malevolent ghosts and shades out of the school.

"There had been no hint of a Basilisk living under Hogwarts and he was deeply troubled that any child had been petrified." False: The moment the first child was petrified, the school should have been evacuated until the problem had been solved. Secondly: There had been a hint about Slytherin's monster years ago when similar events happened, but the ending had been different. That time a child had died, and her ghost still resided at Hogwarts.

"The dementors were there for everyone's protection!" False: Sirius Black managed to escape from Azkaban which the dementors had protected and they had not hindered him. Not only that, Sirius Black had still managed to enter Hogwarts and the dementors invaded school grounds and had, in fact, harmed a child. Multiple times.

Needless to say, Dumbledore wasn't doing a very good job appeasing the world. Simple, obvious mistakes that everyone had been content to ignore... until the children started asking questions and the adults began to think for themselves.

Harry's snake - which he had named Adneval (it sounded medieval and he liked it) - was sleeping in front of the fireplace, causing a lot of the younger students to flee the common room. Apparently his snake was scary.

Harry hadn't actually thought of what he wanted to do with Adneval. For one, he couldn't actually speak with him until they left the school. Adneval had just been glad to leave the pet shop because it had been too loud.

Harry stood up and went over to his snake and picked him up. Adneval hissed in annoyance before slithering to lay around Harry's shoulders. Once his snake finished moving, Harry practically skipped over to Malfoy and grabbed his arm. "Lets go! Carina is waiting for us and you know what happens if we're late. Besides, we're going home!"

The Malfoy heir sighed before standing from his chair. He had been ready for the past hour but had been forced to wait because Harry felt like torturing him. Besides, what were they supposed to do once they got to the station? It wasn't like the station was near Hogsmeade.

The only reason Malfoy had wanted to go early was because he had wanted to ensure they would have a private compartment.

Harry's answer? If someone was in the carriage they wanted then they would remove them. How? Most people were scared of the twins or they would forcibly remove them, easy - problem solved.

When Harry glanced over at Elijah - who was on a couch further away - the younger boy peeked at Harry over the top of his book. Harry simply grinned, waving cheerily. "Keep everyone on their toes! Any and all houses are available to you! Though Slytherin only in the confines of the common room."

The other boy nodded and went back to reading. Harry wondered why the boy wasn't going home for the holidays, but decided that it wasn't his business and he didn't care enough to actually demand answers. Not at the moment, anyway. Maybe when they got back from the holiday.

"Now off to the train station!"

* * *

"Draco."

"Yes?"

"Draaaaaaaco."

"Yes?"

"Dray-co."

"What?"

"Drake."

"What?"

"Drakie."

"No."

"Dragon."

"Stop."

"Little dragon."

"Stop!" Draco narrowed his eyes and his lips formed a thin line. No one was in the compartment besides Harry, Hermione and the blonde Slytherin, which probably explained why the Slytherin said, "I have had it up to here," he placed his hand way above his head to emphasise his point, "with you this year! I will not stand for it anymore."

Harry pouted, looking over at Hermione, "Mummy dearest would be so angry at us if we obeyed our cousin, wouldn't she?"

Hermione looked up from her book to study the furious Malfoy before smirking. "Of course." She then turned her attention back to what she was reading.

Laughter danced in the young man's eyes as he looked up at Draco, "Draaaaaagon."

* * *

The mansion was bloody huge. No matter how many times he was going to visit, Harry was sure he would never become accustomed to the sheer size of the place.

Oh no, he was starting to think in large words... accustomed? Where had that come from?

"Kiddies!" Bellatrix came skipping down the front stairs, Sirius racing after.

He pushed her to the side before she could reach Harry. The elder man wrapped Harry in his arms and glared at his cousin, sticking his tongue out at her, "He's my godson."

She dusted off her robes, pointed her wand at Sirius and set his robes on fire. "He's my son." She rolled her eyes at him before looking at a scowling Harry. "What? I didn't harm him. It's his robes that are damaged."

Well... she kinda had a point. Damn loopholes.

Hermione watched as Sirius tried to pat out the flames. "Honestly, aren't you a wizard?" Her wand pointed at Sirius, she drenched him water, leaving the man spluttering.

Instead of waiting for Harry to calm down, she danced around him and spun around and around. "Now we get to have more lessons!"

No. No way in hell. He slipped his hand into his pocket and stroked Adneval's scales to calm himself.

However, Draco cackling as he led the way into the mansion did not help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for all the kudos/bookmarks/comments for the story! They are all appreciated :) You guys are great and look for a second chapter to be posted this evening!


	26. We're Pack

**We're Pack**

Remus paced back and forth in the cabin, chewing on his lip. The carpet already held the thick indentations of his path, leaving the area firm and pressed down instead of smooth and soft to the touch.

"Calm down. You were able to keep your mind."

Turning around, Remus snarled at Fenrir. "One time! That was only one time! And now you want me to meet with your pack?!"

Fenrir growled and stepped into Remus' path. The smaller werewolf stopped, glaring at Fenrir.

"A werewolf is not meant to be alone! And I've left my pack without an alpha for far too long."

"Then go to your pack!"

Fenrir stood there for a time, staring down at Remus. He finally stepped back and nodded, "Alright, I'll go."

Remus opened his mouth to keep arguing his point before his mouth snapped shut in shock. He blinked a few times before asking, "What?"

"If that's what you want, I'll abide by your wishes - this time. I need to see to my pack. And you will not come with me."

Remus backtracked until his back hit the wall. His chest heaved as his mind took him back to transformations filled with breaking bones and tearing skin. The scent of blood and the taunting smell of human flesh to drive him insane.

"Cub."

Damp eyes focused on the man crouched before him. When had he slipped to the floor? Warm hands reached for him, but Remus flinched back from the touch. Remus wrapped his arms around himself defensively as his nails dug into his flesh, a soft whimper escaping his parted lips.

"Oh, Cub. What's wrong?"

He rapidly shook his head and stood, brushing Fenrir's hands off him and getting himself under control. "Nothing. Go."

Stepping around the confused man, Remus walked to the bedroom he was staying in and closed the door firmly behind him.

* * *

After all he had felt that day, Remus somehow kept his mind after his transformation. Even with the fear of attacking someone, he had been able to understand that he could stop himself if he was faced with a human.

He wouldn't harm anyone.

Remus lay in the middle of the living room, head resting on his paws. Moony was begging to go outside, to run, to howl at the moon and enjoy the freedom of the woods. The door to the outside was right there.

Snorting, the wolf curled up into a tight ball. For now, he was content to lie there and become acclimatized to being in a body he was able to control without the use of a potion.

Neither of them knew how much time had passed, but it was the incoming scents that caught their attention. Jumping to their feet, their fur bristled and they crouched down in the middle of the room, a deep throated growl leaving their throat in warning.

Instead of being deterred, the scents drew closer, albeit slowly.

Moony raised his head and howled, harshly with the intent to drive away whoever dared to come near him. Remus agreed wholeheartedly and they waited, pacing back and forth with their eyes trained on the door in front of them: the only viable entrance as the windows had spells protecting them from being shattered.

After another whiff, Remus knew who was there and growled lowly. Moony had stiffened and slowly backed up before Remus forced their paws to stop and made them stand their ground.

A large thud came from the door and both Moony and Remus snarled at the interlopers.

"Come run!"

"Join pack!"

"Play!"

They ignored the howls and growled, yellow eyes fixated on the trembling door as it was hit over and over again, teeth bared.

"We're pack!"

"New cub!"

The door finally crashed to the floor and Fenrir stepped in cautiously, his paws landing softly on the door he had destroyed. The other werewolves hung back, but Moony and Remus could still see them.

Fenrir growled softly, attempting to gain their attention, but the wolf didn't take their eyes off the strange werewolves in their front yard. Their fur was bristled and they were crouched in preparation for an attack.

"Come."

Moony reacted first to Fenrir's order, forcing their head to stare at the alpha. "Out."

The larger werewolf shook his large head, stepping closer. "Come. Pack."

Remus stayed back and let Moony take care of the overbearing Fenrir. The smaller werewolf snarled, "No pack!"

Fenrir bared his teeth and jumped forward, teeth snapping for Moony's neck. The lone werewolf jumped to the side and away from the demanding alpha, a high pitched yelp escaping his open maw.

The two circled around each other, Fenrir trying to get closer and Moony keeping his distance.

Outside the pack kept howling, begging to go run, but Moony just wanted them gone.

"No pack!" Moony curled in on himself, just wanting them all to leave. "Alone."

"Run." Fenrir stepped closer but froze when Moony bared his teeth.

"No!"

"Behind pack. Follow pack." Fenrir stepped backwards, lying down and resting his head on his paws, as if to make himself as non threatening as possible. Though Remus didn't know why he tried after he had tried to grab them by the scruff. They wouldn't lower their guard around him.

Moony straightened and paced. Their ears swivelled around, taking in the sounds.

He really did want to run and so did Remus - they both had too much energy now.

"Run." He agreed.

Fenrir jumped to his feet, lips pulled back to show his teeth in a smile. "Follow! Run!" He leaped out of the house and towards the other wolves, howling, "Run!"

The others quickly picked up the call, "Run! Run! Run!"

First the pack left into the woods, Fenrir waiting until they were gone, keeping an eye on Moony. "Run now!"

"Go. Run alone."

Fenrir huffed, shoulders falling a little before he took off after his pack. Moony waited minutes before cautiously stepping out of the house and towards the forest.

A mile in front of him, the howls of the pack-mates resounded clearly to him and he finally gave into the craving and Moony began to race into the trees. He stayed quiet as he ran, never raising his voice to the moon in freedom.

Instead he let his feet fly, the only sounds around him snapping twigs and his panting breaths.

After a while, though, he veered away from the pack's progress and went deeper into the woods alone. He would be safer alone.

No pack. Packs were dangerous. He had his pup and friend and maybe... maybe Fenrir. That was all he needed.


	27. Babies

**I Miss the Days When You Were Just Babies!**

"Caelum!"

Harry jumped out of his seat and darted behind the chair. He stayed there for a moment before a snort of laughter had him peeking past the leather armrest to glare at Draco who sat across from where Harry hid. "What? You would hide too if Carina was screeching your name."

"I do not screech."

Harry nodded fervently, "How wrong I am, sister dear. You do not screech, you yell in dulcet tones." He scrunched his nose and whispered, "I am spending way too much time with the Slytherins in this mansion."

"Yes, you have." Carina leaned against the doorframe, her slender arms wrapped loosely around her torso and a smirk playing at her lips. "And trust me, everyone approves. Well, not _you_ I suppose."

He stuck his tongue out at her. Harry stood and brushed his robes down. "I'm sure not everyone does."

"Sirius doesn't count."

"Oi!" The man's voice came from the corner of the room where he was situated in front of the fire.

Harry looked over his shoulder and shrugged. "Apparently our opinions don't matter anymore."

Sirius sighed, flinging an arm over his eyes. "Can't say I'm surprised, Pup. Especially when it comes to women. If they don't approve, your life will be hell forever."

A cackle came from behind Carina as Bellatrix swooped in, dark ringlets of hair bouncing behind her. "We were roomies in a cell, that's why! And now you're dead. My poor, dead cousin." She continued to move forward until she was in front of Harry. She grinned and wrapped him in a hug, squeezing the life out of him and twirling him around. "You're overthrowing Dumby! I am _so_ proud of you! Oh, you grew up so fast, I miss the days when you were just babies!"

"We didn't share a cell!" Sirius stood up, stretching his arms over his head as he glared at his cousin. "And I am not dead! What you see before you is a man who is very much alive! And you never saw them as babies!"

Bellatrix released Harry - who stumbled back into his chair, wheezing as he tried to catch his breath - and turned her attention to Sirius. She placed her hands on her hips and smiled, "I have! The Dark Lord was very kind in supplying memories for me when he jumped into their heads. I had to know _everything_ about my darling children and their lives. What kind of mother would I be if I didn't know a thing about my own children!" She twirled around and flounced out of the room.

Harry opened his mouth to ask what the _hell_ just happened, but Bellatrix's voice called back to them, "Babies of mine, come! The Dark Lord is summoning you."

Carina huffed, "That's what I came to say! Why does she have to take all my fun away from me?"

Draco was the one, surprisingly, to answer her, "Because that's Aunty Bella. She has to have her moments of fun - which is stealing those moments from everyone else."

Sirius snorted, "Or Tommy Boy knew that it would take Hermione -"

"Carina!" Draco interrupted.

" - forever to relay the message and sent Bellatrix to make sure that they actually _get_ the message."

"Snuffles," Carina fluttered her eyelashes at the older man. "I would hate to think of what Tom would do if he ever found out that you called him that." She smiled as he just stared at her. Pushing off the doorframe, the Lestrange twin turned her back to the man, "You are also supposed to come, Sirius."

Draco snorted once Carina left, "Snuffles?"

Apparently not hearing the question, Sirius stared at the door where Carina had stood, "What did I do?"

"You implied that Carina is incapable of relaying messages."

"Harry?"

"Yes?"

"You need to get away from all these snakes."

Harry closed his eyes. "Save me. Please."

* * *

Remus stood in the main hall of Malfoy Manor, unsure of where to go. The few times he had visited the place he had been taken directly to wherever Harry was. He wasn't sure how people could stand looking at such blatant wealth.

"Remus!"

Grinning, Remus turned towards the voice, "Charlie! I thought you would either be in Romania or at the Weasley's."

Charlie's face clouded, his lips pursed into a thin line. "I don't spend time there more than necessary. I'm staying at the twins' place, with Bill. They have more room than the Burrow. I'll stop over there later... at some point."

Charlie jumped down the last few stairs and jogged to Remus, and clasped a hand on the wizard's shoulder in greeting.

Remus asked when Charlie's hand dropped, "So I was summoned by the Dark Lord, any information I need before going in?"

The redhead shrugged, "No idea, mate. They're in the second study."

Remus nodded and started up the staircase, figuring that the Dark Lord wasn't one to be kept waiting. Who would have thought? "Where are you going?" He looked over his shoulder to see the Weasley grin.

"I miss teasing my younger siblings."

Stopping at the first landing, Remus cocked his head to the side. "None of your brothers are here."

Charlie's grin turned sinister, "I suppose I'll have to settle with a blonde."

* * *

"Now that Remus is here, what do you want?"

Rodolphus pouted, "Can't we spend time together?"

"We do... and it usually involves torturing me in some fashion, caused by your insanity," Harry pointed out.

"Our own son, using our illness against us," the man swiped an imaginary tear from his eyes. "I'm so proud."

"Enough!" Tom's voice had everyone freezing before they looked at the Dark Lord sitting behind his desk. When he had everyone's attention, he continued, "Carina wished to speak to us all about Dumbledore." He sneered as he spoke the other man's name.

Carina stepped forward and began, "I don't have anything concrete yet, just vague ideas. They can be flushed out later, but if we can figure out our plan of attack quickly, Dumbledore can be removed from Hogwarts by the end of the year."

Bellatrix clapped her hands and bounced on her toes from her position by her husband, "How lovely!"

A quick glare from Tom silenced here.

Carina continued on a moment later. "We already started spreading the truth about what has happened at Hogwarts these past years and the kids told their parents; which resulted in awkward questions for Dumbledore and speculation about the man's judgement.

"The second part of our plan requires some research."

Harry's groan vanished when she turned her attention towards him. He raised his hands in surrender, smiling, "What? You know me. I could spend hours and hours in a library and just -" A sharp elbow in the gut from Sirius cut off Harry's rambling. The teen covered this incident with an awkward smile and a gasped out, "I love research."

Carina huffed. "Anyway, what we'll be looking into is Sirius' trial... or rather, lack thereof. Why didn't he get a trial, why didn't Dumbledore insist on a trial to begin with seeing how Sirius was a member of his Order of the Flaming Chicken, and why did it seem like he knew Sirius was innocent when he sent us to save him?" She spread out her hands, "Most of what we have is conjecture, but we can at least look into why he didn't have a trial and see if we can get started on it."

Harry nodded, "It would be easier if we had Pettigrew."

Sirius stared at the two, eyes suspiciously moist.

However, Tom interrupted, "If you wish to accomplish all of this while he is alive, you must move quickly. The old man will not live much longer after the school ends."

"Wait... what? Is this something to do with his black hand?" Harry looked at the older man who had all his teeth bared in a... resemblance to a smile.

"He stuck his nose somewhere he shouldn't have." Red eyes glanced over at the boy. "You have eight months, at the most, for any sort of revenge."

Harry's gut tightened, but Carina had nodded and turned to Sirius with a sweet smile, "Well then, we all need to look up information if we want to get this done before..." She couldn't stop the small shudder running up her spine, but she shook her head.

"Not us!" Bella laughed. "We're here for the wolfy talk, not bringing down Dumby. You, my babies, can handle that."

Carina nodded as Sirius sputtered, "What 'wolfy talk'?"

The female twin turned her attention to Sirius, "You were invited to this meeting because you play a crucial part in Dumbledore's destruction... later. As in the next part of our plan. You get to confront him in front of everyone. For now, though, I think you have something to tell Tom."

"Huh?"

Harry began edging towards the door as Tom stood.

"Tell me what?" The Dark Lord's voice was barely audible, his eyes merely slits as he glared at Sirius.

"Why, his new nickname for you, of course." Carina looked up at Tom, innocence seeming to radiate off her. "I figured you would like to know what he came up with."

"Nothing!" Sirius barked out, retreating towards the exit, only to freeze when Tom pointed his wand at the animagus.

"Everyone out. I wish to... speak with Black. Privately."

No one hesitated to obey.

Well, except Bellatrix.

Harry didn't understand why Sirius didn't just make a run for it. But then again, that would have probably made his punishment that much worse.

The last thing they heard before Bellatrix was thrown out of the room and the door slamming shut was Sirius yelling, "I didn't call you Tommy Boy, I swear!"


	28. Clothes

**I Also Think You Should Put Some Clothes On**

"Why didn't you run with us?"

Remus sighed, his eye twitching when Fenrir sat beside him.

Tom still hadn't called him back in and Sirius was off hiding in his room - refusing to say what the Dark Lord had done. All his best friend had done was look at Remus before racing away. At least the man hadn't smelled of piss.

However, due to the wait, Fenrir had found him in the lounge. Hermione had dragged Harry to the library to find new information out about Dumbledore, leaving the older wizard on his own.

Though he had to admit, he thought Bellatrix's name for the headmaster was quite appropriate. Dumby indeed.

"Cub?"

Remus rubbed his nose before asking, "Will you listen and not just growl at me? I have a headache and I can't handle you being annoying at the moment."

He received a curt nod in answer.

"Once I was bitten, I was always alone. When I was younger I knew something was... off. Because of that, Moony didn't see my parents as family, as pack. So Moony became a lone wolf out of necessity."

"Even a lone wolf can find a pack."

"Like I've told you, we did." Remus stood up to pace, his hands stuffed in his pockets. "You know a werewolf only has one pack."

Fenrir shook his head, "It depends on the pack. If the pack is willing, they accept others in. You never left. You were forced apart from us. You have a place in the pack."

Remus growled, "You don't understand! I have one already." He raked a hand through his hair, his steps becoming more frenzied.

"..." Fenrir's silence had Remus turning to the other man.

"What?"

The older man shook his head. "Nothing. I'll meet with you later." And just like that, the other wolf was gone.

* * *

He had to hide. Thankfully the twins from hell weren't there - they were keeping up appearances by staying at the Burrow after a scene with their mother - so there wouldn't be any insanities with them or the Lestranges.

They should never have been introduced.

No, who Draco was avoiding was their older brother: the annoying dragon tamer. Or was it a trainer? Or maybe he was a dragon's pet.

Dragons didn't seem to need a tamer or trainer so pet was probably the closest thing that Charlie came to.

"There you are."

Holding back his groan, Draco stood from one of the tables in the library. "What are you doing here? You never go into our library."

Charlie grinned and pulled up the chair from in front of the blonde and sat, "Sit down. I don't bite."

"You're annoying."

"You're a spoiled brat."

"You're an arrogant twat."

Smirking, Charlie gestured at Draco's chair. Draco sighed and retook his seat. He couldn't let his departure look like a retreat

"I'm surprised you didn't mention my lack of wealth."

Draco placed his left elbow on the table before resting his chin in his hand. "You are not wealthy and neither are your brothers, but you aren't poor. Mediocrity is neither bad nor good."

"You can't place wealth and lack of wealth into categories. You can't do that with a lot of things." Draco opened his mouth to retort, but Charlie plowed ahead. "I didn't come here to argue with you."

"Then why are you here?"

"It's the Holidays and no one should have to be alone."

Draco grinned, "Too accustomed to being a pet to be alone? Besides, I am not alone. My family is here."

"Wait... what?"

"Dragons would only put up with you because they see you as pests, pets at best."

A chuckle escaped the other wizard. "I suppose that's an accurate depiction of my job."

"Of course it is, I mentioned it."

Charlie stood up, "Come on, my brothers are in Bill's room."

"Wait... brothers?"

"Yeah. As you fled from me, you missed them coming here. They're only here for the night, Bill claiming he's with the twins because he wanted a good night's rest since he was working right up until he flooed over. Apparently taking over for Binns is excruciating."

"I have to put up with more of you?"

"You're stuck with us."

Draco tapped his free fingers against the wooden table, staring at Charlie who was waiting patiently.

It was the day before Yuletide and he was curious to see how the siblings acted and reacted around each other.

"Caelum and Carina?"

There was only a slight pause of hesitance before Charlie replied, "They're with Sirius and Remus. I'm not sure what they will be up to." He shrugged.

Draco stood and brushed off his robes, "I don't need your pity."

"No, you don't." Charlie led the way out of the library. "It's just... rare that anyone can keep up with any of us."

"A compliment, how droll," Draco muttered, crossing his arms in front of his body as he rolled his eyes at the redhead.

"We should make you an honorary Weasley. Well... the Weasley's here."

"Not in my lifetime and not after."

Charlie snorted in amusement. They passed the time in relaxed silence. Draco didn't tense until Charlie pushed open Bill's door.

Immediately the older wizard was pulled into the room with a muffled curse from the Dragon Trainer. Seconds later two identical heads peeked out of the door.

"You got him to come here?"

"Way to go bro!"

Before he had time to react, Draco was yanked into the room after Charlie.

Bill saluted him with his glass from his spot on the floor. "How did he convince you to come?"

Charlie stood behind Bill, a grin on his face. "Like you would a dragon, you suggest and not push... too much."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Like all dragons, I have to appease pets every once in a while or they won't be of any use."

Peels of laughter filled the room, causing a small smile to pull at the corners of Draco's mouth.

* * *

"Caelum! Caelum! Caelum!" It was near the end of the Hols when Hermione came running into the boy's room, causing Harry to squawk and cover his chest with his blanket.

"What the hell, Carina? Have you never heard of knocking?!"

"Honestly, Caelum?" She leaned against the doorframe, rolling her eyes. "You're my brother, I'm not ogling you. That is just wrong."

"Still. I'm only in my pants!"

"Then put your trousers on."

"I will once you leave!"

"And I'm not leaving until I feel like it." She smiled and tapped her fingers against her arm. Adneval hissed contentedly from his place before the fire. She smiled at the python and added, "Also, Mummy wants to have a proper meal tonight as a family."

Hermione watched in amusement as Harry scooted back against the headboard before elaborately situating himself so the blanket sat tightly around him. Harry refused to allow the blanket to pool around his waist if he accidentally let go of the fabric. "You mean where you two will torture me?"

"Brother, I assure you, I have no idea what you mean."

"Mhm." He really did not believe her. He wasn't that much of an idiot. "What did you want to tell me?"

Hermione squealed and clapped her hands, "Dumbledore's Downfall: Part Two!"

"Part two? What happened to part one?"

She stared at him, a look of disbelief on her face. "You're joking, right?"

Harry grinned, "About what, dear sister of mine? I would never joke around you. I like keeping myself safe."

"So you prefer everyone to view you as an idiot?"

His smile faltered then fell. Harry looked at the wall instead of his sister. "It's fun. Sometimes I don't think it should be, but I do."

A hand on his shoulder had Harry looking at Hermione . "No one can tell you how to feel, not even yourself. You are who you are."

"Then why does this feel wrong?"

She closed her eyes, hiding her dark blue irises from view.

When she looked at him again, the amber in her eyes stood out starkly. She sat down next to him. Harry pulled his knees up to his chest and leaned his forehead against her shoulder.

"I can't tell you what's wrong or right. I can only tell you what I know and think."

She ran her fingers through his golden hair. "I know your life was hard while you grew up. I know that our... that Ronald..." she sighed, "that he lied to us, and that others were a part of the deception, too." She paused before lowering her cheek to rest on the top of his head. "I know you've been wondering why I followed you here, surrounded by people who hate me for my blood."

Harry, even though he wanted to say something, kept his mouth shut so he could listen.

"Before I started going to Hogwarts, I never had any friends. My parents would try to set up playdates with other children around my age. They wanted me to get along with others, but even then I was a bit different. I didn't enjoy the same things as most kids so they ostracized me. Eventually my parents stopped trying. So, it was just my parents and I.

"When I started at Hogwarts, it was more of the same, except I was completely alone. A lot of the Gryffindors thought I'd get along with the Ravenclaws, but I was a bit too loud for them." Hermione laughed softly before sitting back. "I was a bit of a snob and too much of a know-it-all to get along with anyone really. But then you and... and... you guys came and saved me from that troll. Afterwards you stuck by my side and never hated the fact that I was different. You've been the only true friend I've ever had, Harry." She pressed a hand to his cheek. "Even with a different face and a different name you're still the Harry who befriended me my first year. And even though my parents have only met you a few times, they love you because you did so. They understand that I would do anything to keep you safe, even changing how I look to do so.

"You are a part of our family, and I'm pretty sure my parents would agree with me."

She shrugged, "Besides, I've seen you have fun, and not have to worry about your image. I've seen you play dumb and then surprise anyone who was naive enough to believe you. This past year alone, you seem more comfortable than I have ever seen you."

Harry stared at her blankly for a moment before he asked, "And what do you think?"

Hermione leaned down and kissed his forehead, "I think that coming here, becoming Caelum and Carina, was the best thing to happen to you. I'm glad you have this chance. You are who you want to be and I don't think that can be wrong."

Harry nibbled on the inside of his cheek, "But what about you? You've given up everything. Your name, your looks, your freedom... for me. What are you getting out of all of..." he gestures about himself, as if trying to emphasize everything that happened to them, "this?"

Her head tilted in contemplation, long, golden hair cascaded elegantly over her shoulder. She smiled, deep sapphire eyes softening. "I haven't changed." Harry snorted and tugged her hair gently. She shrugged, chuckling softly, "Not on the inside. I still study, I'm still a busybody, and I am still an insufferable know-it-all. I am happy for you and I will suffer most anything for you to remain my friend."

"But -"

"No," she reached forward and pressed a finger to his lips. "I am surprisingly happy here; no one wants me dead and there is much to learn in the library and from Tom, when he feels in the mood." Hermione huffed and crossed her arms, a whispered, 'Which is rare,' passed her lips before she continued on, "And I am still in contact with my parents. I don't need much more than that to be happy."

They sat in silence, Hermione let Harry think. A moment later Harry could feel Adneval making his way up from the ground and up his body. The snake rested around Harry's shoulders, rubbing his smooth head against Harry's cheek, a hissed, "You are warmer."

"Glad to be of service," Harry chuckled, deciding that he would think more on Hermione's words later. He absentmindedly stroked Adneval's scales, "So... Dumbledore's Downfall: Part Two... what about it?"

Hermione laughed as she stood up. "Come to the Drawing Room and I'll tell you. I have everything there."

"Anyone else going to be there?"

She shook her head. "No. Not right now. It's the Hols and most are busy elsewhere."

"It's the holidays, do we need to -" at Hermione's look he threw up his hands in appeasement, "I won't finish that. I'll see you in the drawing room. Now shoo so I can change."

Turning to leave, she asked, "Caelum, want to know something else that I think?"

"Yeah."

"I like you being yourself." She grinned. "I also think you should put some clothes on. You're making my eyes burn."

She raced out of the room, cackling madly, as the pillow he threw hit the door when she slammed it closed behind her.


	29. Frog

**A Frog He Would A-wooing Go**

“Alright, I’m here. Now what?” Caelum entered the drawing room, yawning and scratching his head to find Carina curled up in an armchair, documents spread before her on the ebony coffee table and the chair beside her.

She looked up and frowned, “Where’s Adneval?”

“He didn’t want to come. Said we’re boring. We talk too much.”

“Ah.” Her eye ticked, but she gestured to all the paperwork around her, getting back on topic, “Draco spoke to his father about Phase Two. Lucius brought me some ministry files. These are all public records, dates for when Sirius was supposed to go to court.” She waved her wand and cleared off a spot on the chair for Caelum to sit next to her. Once he was settled she carefully floated the notes over to him.

He glanced down and his eyes nearly crossed at the wording and phrases and his nose crinkled in confusion. “Can you give me a dumbdowned version?”

“Page twenty-three, second paragraph. Start reading from there.”

He quickly moved to the part she mentioned and skimmed through it a few times, eyes narrowed as he parsed through the weird phrasings and stiff language.

“So... let me get this straight. The Wizengamot was at a standstill because they didn’t have enough room in the ministry holding cells to keep all the prisoners.”

Carina grinned and nodded, “Exactly! It went on for days. Each trial was taking anywhere from two to six hours, depending on how much evidence they had, which caused an astronomical back up in the system. The sheer number of suspected Death Eaters was growing at an exponential rate. It was a logistical nightmare. So they brought in the Supreme Mugwump to be the deciding factor.”  
“Dumbledore?”

“Yes. Go to page twenty-five, fourth paragraph. There’s a sentence there in the middle that we want.”

Caelum obliged and went to the correct section and read it. However, he only needed to read it once before looking back at Carina. “He approved sending them _all_ straight to Azkaban, even though there were a few without the dark mark.”

Carina nodded and gestured to another stack of papers. “These are all letters asking, begging, for a trial for their family members. Some of them offered evidence of innocence, too. After the decision was made, Dumbledore set up a charm to take these types of letters directly to storage, until they could go through the trials one by one. Thankfully, many of those trials did happen, but Sirius was... overlooked. Along with quite a few others.” She gestured to a third, smaller pile.

Straightening up, Carina carefully picked up the fourth pile of papers. “These are all of Sirius’ trial dates. Dumbledore planned meetings on those dates. He even prolonged those meetings so Sirius’ trial was pushed back year after year. Remus and a few others sent monthly letters. None were opened. What’s really interesting are the anonymous letters; those contain the most evidence of Sirius’ innocence.”

“A third party? Why wouldn’t they want to be known?”

“I’m not sure. Perhaps they’re in the ministry? We may never figure out who sent them, but it didn’t just happen to Sirius. It happened to a handful of others as well.”

“So how are we going to get this out to the public?”

She tapped her fingers against the files. “Lucius is handling all that. He’s setting up a press conference to force Dumbledore to answer for the discontent they public has with him at the moment.”

“That doesn’t seem like something Dumbledore would agree to.”

“It’s not. He would come up with excuses, but if Hogwarts Board of Governors tell him he needs to address the issues that have come up, he’ll have to show. Lucius is going to plan events around Dumbledore to keep the old coot off guard.”

“Ok, but how?”

She shrugged, “Lucius didn’t go into too much detail. Something about having the press in the atrium and using his plant to announce the change of location for the inquiry. From there, the --”

Harry grinned, “The press will crash the meeting.”

Hermione nodded, “That’s what I understand.”

“Do we know when the meeting is going to happen?”

“Probably within the next month or so. Why?”

“We need to talk to Tom.” He handed the papers back to his sister and strode away.

“Caelum! There’s something else! My parents want us to - are you listening to me? Caelum!”

* * *

A few days later found Caelum and Carina walking up the path to her parents’ house - Andeval stayed behind along with Carina’s raven. According to his sister, she had already warned the two of their changed looks, but he was still a bit nervous and kept a few steps behind her.

“What are you doing back there? Come here.”

“Ah, I think you should see your parents first. That’s all.”

Before she could even say anything else, the door opened. Standing in front of them was a short woman with dark brown hair pulled up into a messy bun. “Carina? Caelum?” She stepped forward, wringing her hands in front of her, “Is that you?”

“Mum!” Carina raced forward, allowing the woman to pull her daughter into her arms.

“You do look quite different.”

“Just a tad,” A chuckle came from the tall man coming to stand next to his wife. He had dark blonde hair and didn’t hesitate to wrap his arms around the two women to hold them close. “Still... it’s good to see you.”

“You... err... you...” Caelum paused when the three looked at him. “You didn’t ask... the question, that is.”

“Oh, Caelum.”

He stuck his tongue out at his sister, “You were the one demanding a password of sorts. Don’t go blaming me if you forgot.”

“Right.” Pulling back, Carina grinned at the two adults. “Right,” she repeated, “the question.”

Chuckling, Mr. Granger nodded and waited.

“What was the nursery rhyme you would sing to me before bed when I was little?”

Mr. Granger laughed before singing:

_“A frog he would a-wooing go,_

_Heigh ho! Says Rowley,_

_A frog he would a-wooing go,_

_Whether his mother would let him or no._

_With a rowley, powley, gammon, and spinach,_

_Heigh ho! Says Anthony Rowley.”_

Mrs. Granger quickly joined in and sang the next part with her husband:

_“So off he set with his opera hat,_

_Heigh ho! Says Rowley,_

_So he set with his opera hat,_

_And on the road he met with a rat,_

_With a rowley, powley, gammon, and spinach,_

_Heigh ho! Says Anthony Rowley._

Carina joined in, while Caelum fidgeted as he waited.

_“Pray, Mr. Rat will you go with me?_

_Heigh ho! Says Rowley,_

_Pray, Mr. Rat will you go with me,_

_Kind Mrs. Mousey for to see..._

_With a rowley, powley, gammon, and spinach,_

_Heigh ho! Says Anthony Rowley.”_

Carina glanced up at Caelum and waved him over and the three quieted, though Mr. Granger continued to hum under his breath as he led them inside.

The door closed behind them and Caelum found himself in a soft hug, the scent of treacle tart had him smiling and inhaling deeply, but the flour on the man’s clothing caused the boy to sneeze.

“Albert! Really, at least dust the flour off!” Mrs. Granger’s words might have been harsh except for the underlying laughter in her tone.

“My apologies. Carina has told us so much about you it seemed only natural to grab a hug before I finish supper. I’ll be back in a jiffy.” Mr. Granger left the area and headed towards the kitchen. Probably.

“Welcome to our home, Caelum. I hope you’ll be comfortable here.”

Caelum smiled at the soft words and nodded his head at the woman. “I imagine I will be, thank you for having me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lines are from the book called "A Frog he would a-wooing go" written and illustrated by Randolph Caldecott in 1880


	30. Named

**And You Named Him?**

Remus stood in front of a broken down red telephone box with Fenrir standing beside him, a cage in one hand and a giant black dog on his other side. They stood on a dingy street lined with shabby buildings filled with run down offices, pubs and a wall covered in graffiti.

"Is this really a good idea?"

The rat in the cage screeched, trying to tear it's way out. A few passerby's glanced in their direction at the rat, but Fenrir grinned, "Found a pest. Dealing with it shortly. Move along." Once the woman in weathered gray pants and a fluffy, stained black coat passed them Fenrir turned his attention to Remus. "Too late to back out, Cub. Let's go. You too, Mutt."

Padfoot snarled, but entered the telephone box after the werewolf without any hesitancy. Remus sighed, ran his hand through his hair and entered with them, closing the door. "This seems like a tight fit."

"You could have waited."

"And left you two alone, I think not." He reached forward and quickly punched in the numbers: 6-2-4-4-2.

"Hello," a bored witch's voice spoke beside them, "and welcome to the Ministry of Magic. Please state your name and the reason for your visit."

Remus quickly answered, not liking the way Fenrir was smiling and opening his mouth to speak, "Remus Lupin and Fynn Gero with important evidence for Madam Amelia Bones in regards to Sirius Black."

"And the other two?"

"Uhh..."

"Mutt and Rat, here for the same reasons," Fenrir answered.

"Please take your badges. The two for the animals can be placed on the cage and collar. Madam Bones will be notified of your arrival. Someone will be along to collect you when she is available. Please wait in the Atrium."

Four silver badges appeared from the telephone and Remus quickly passed them out as the telephone box moved downward. Padfoot whined and pressed up against Remus' leg, tail tucked under his hind legs. "Too late for you to worry, Padfoot. You're the one who wanted to come along as a sign of good will."

The dog looked up and sneezed right on Remus' hand before sitting with a huff. Remus flicked the large dog on the nose and ignored Fenrir laughing. He did scratch behind Padfoot's ear, trying to keep his friend from shaking too much.

A short minute later, the door opened and they could see the busy atrium in the distance. Fireplaces were lined up on both sides of the long hall. The gilded fireplaces to their left allowed people into the Atrium, while the ones on the right were for those leaving. Dark wood covered the entirety of the floor and the ceiling was peacock blue with moving golden symbols dancing around. In the middle of the atrium was a pool of water with golden statues of a wizard, a witch, a centaur, a goblin, and a house-elf, each of which spouted water into said pool.

Fenrir and Remus made for the golden gates in front of them that would lead them into the atrium. There, an elderly wizard who was poorly-shaven and wearing bright blue robes to match the ceiling stood with a stick-like object in hand. The wizard didn't look up as he waved the Probity Probe around them in order to detect concealment spells or hidden magical objects. The man then took their wands, registered them, and waved them through the gates.

Remus' nod went unnoticed as the party walked towards the fountain. He kept a hand on Padfoot's head in an attempt to keep the both of them calm.

Twenty minutes passed as onlookers glanced over at them, keeping a wide berth from the known werewolf.

"Mr. Lupin and Mr. Gero, I presume?" A woman's voice came from behind them, and they turned to face a witch with black hair that fell to her waist and a smile on her face. "I am Lidia Carthy and I'm to take you to the DMLE."

"Ms. Carthy," Remus tried for a smile, but ended with a flustered look instead, "Thank you for your assistance."

"It's my pleasure. If you follow me, I'll lead you to Madam Bones' office." She smiled down at Padfoot before she led them back towards the golden gates, but veered to the right and they found themselves in a smaller hall where a series of lifts were found. "You have a beautiful dog."

A lift opened and the small group made it inside. The dog's tail wagged, staring up at Remus with his doggy smile.

"He's a bit of a handful." He finally gave a true smile to the woman. "He's not usually so well behaved."

The rest of the trip passed with light conversation that Lidia led and tried to get Fenrir to partake in, but the older werewolf merely answered with single syllable responses.

The lift stopped and Lidia exited, Remus following and keeping a firm grip on Padfoot. She took them down a few corridors, nodding to those she passed. When she stopped next to a door, she knocked. An immediate, "Enter" sounded before the young woman dropped her hand.

Lidia opened the door and motioned the two men inside, "Here you are. I hope you gentlemen have a pleasant day."

"You as well, Ms. Carthy." Remus murmured as he was almost literally tugged inside by an insistent Padfoot.

A woman with strawberry blonde hair cut just above her shoulders and wearing black robes stood beside her desk as they all trudged in. "Thank you, Lidia, that will be all."

"Of course, Madam Bones." The door shut behind the secretary.

Once the door closed behind her, the wards went up and Amelia walked forward. "Gentlemen."

"Hello, Madam Bones, it's good to see you again."

Amelia nodded and shook hands with him before turning to Fenrir, "Mr. Gero, I presume? I don't believe we've met?"

"No, Ma'am." Fenrir grasped her hand firmly before quickly releasing the hold and crossed his arms over his chest

She nodded and gestured to the chairs in front of her desk, "Have a seat, gentlemen. What is this about evidence regarding Sirius Black? And these animals?"

Once the two sat, Remus holding onto Padfoot by the scruff of his neck and Fenrir holding Wormtail's cage, Amelia took her own seat and pulled out a file.

"I have irrefutable proof that Sirius did not have a part in the Potter's murder, did not murder Peter Pettigrew, and that he did not kill those twelve muggles."

She blinked, hand pausing in its reach for a quill before she said, "That is quite a statement, Mr. Lupin. And yet this proof did not show up when Eric Munch searched you for magical items. Am I to assume that these animals have something to do with your claim?"

"Yes. However, before we go any further I have three requests."

She leaned back, completely forgetting about the quill on her desk. "You may make your requests, I reserve the right to deny them."

"Of course. However, if one of these requests are not agreed upon, you will receive nothing." At her nod Remus took in a deep shuddering breath, "1. we will need two aurors, 2. a guarantee that Sirius Black will not be sent to Azkaban again and 3. that he will receive a trial in no less than a month's time."

"Agreed to the first. However, Sirius Black is dead."

"Who said that?"

"I do not share our sources, Mr. Lupin."

Remus glanced away from her narrowed blue eyes which seemed to see straight through him. "Very well. However, if you heard this from Albus Dumbledore then I am afraid you have been misinformed."

Amelia stared at Remus for a few moments before casting her glance at Fenrir. The woman weighed her words before continuing, "If what you say is true and you have evidence that Sirius Black is innocent, he will not be sent to Azkaban should he step forward. However," she held up a hand at his grin, "he will need to stay in a secured location under guard, most likely a cell here in the ministry until his trial. If he is proven guilty he _will_ go back... after we find out, and verify, how he escaped."

Remus nodded, "Agreed."

"Agreed." She finally snatuched up her quill, quickly scrawled out two letters, pressed her wand to each with a whispered spell, and they both folded up and soared straight through the walls and out into the hallway. "Now we will wait for my two aurors to arrive." Her eyes flitted to Fenrir, her gaze narrowing, but she said nothing else.

Padfoot wiggled away from Remus when his grip slackened and he immediately trotted over to Amelia. "Oi! You berk, get back over here." Remus stood and took a step after the dog.

Fenrir snorted, grabbing Remus' arm and pulled him back into his seat. "Let the mutt go, he behaved better than expected."

Amelia glanced down at the huge dog, head tilting over so slightly as he sat right beside her. Padfoot's mouth parted, tongue lolling in a doggy smile as he held up a paw as if to shake. A smile finally curved the woman's lips as she took the paw gently. "Hello, and who are you?" She glanced at Remus before returning her attention to the dog. He was nudging his head against her hand.

"He... uh..." Remus leaned back with a sigh, "Snuffles. His name is Snuffles."

"Is it? And you named him?" She scratched behind his ears and stroked down his neck before focusing on the ears once more.

"No. The boy who found him named him. Not sure how the name came to be, but it fits him. The big old softy that he is." Padfoot turned and woofed at his long time friend, but didn't budge. "Yes, I'm talking about you, you great lug."

A knock came at the door. Amelia straightened and shooed Padfoot away who reluctantly slunk back to Remus, though his tail had started to wag. "Come in," Amelia called out.

A woman who Remus was familiar with walked in. She had a heart shaped face, short spiky bubblegum-pink hair, and was of short stature. "Remus?"

He smiled, genuinely happy to see her again, "Hello Nymphadora."

She placed her hands on her hips and growled, her hair going a dark purple, "How many times do I have to tell you, don't call me Nymphadora. It's Tonks."

"Do I need to get another auror, Auror Tonks?"

"No ma'am, sorry ma'am." She did turn to Remus, a relieved look in her eyes. Remus smiled and Fenrir made a coughing sound that suspiciously sounded like laughter.

"Ma'am, what can we do for you?"

Remus blinked and stared at the man that came in behind Tonks. He was a bit on the short side, he had a shaved head and a straight posture. Remus didn't recognize him.

"These two have news about Sirius Black. Claiming his innocence and have come with proof that he is alive."

Tonks immediately straightened and her gaze sharpened, dropping to the dog and rat. Her eyes widened and Padfoot's tail wagged and gave a soft bark.

"Gentlemen. Now you can share your irrefutable proof."

Remus nodded and took the cage from Fenrir, standing and placing it on the ground. Wormtail cried out, scratching and gnawing on the bars. Remus and Fenrir carefully moved the chairs back and away and drew their wands, pointing it at the rat. Padfoot had gotten up as well, getting into a position as if to pounce if the rat managed to dodge the readied spells.

"Shall we?" Fenrir asked.

"Indeed." Remus gestured to the rat. "Peter's an animagus. Of course we understand that you'll need to cast detection spells on him and question him once he has been revealed." Remus hoped that the Dark Lord had been correct and that the rat knew nothing of Harry going to the Dark Lord for help and Remus following.

The two aurors straightened and drew their wands as Amelia stood and drew her own wand, pointing them at the cage with the rat.

With a nod to Fenrir, the older werewolf hit the cage with a dissolving spell and Remus hit the rat with the Animagus reversal spell. In moments, Peter Pettigrew was sitting on the floor, scrambling to get to the door.

Fenrir had him bound before the Aurors started to move.

Amelia stared, her gaze unwavering, and pressed her hands firmly against her desk as she slowly sank into her chair. "Alright, Mr. Lupin, I'm listening." Padfoot sat, eerily still.

Remus took a deep breath, "As you can see, Peter Pettigrew is an Animagus. We found out at the end of May three years ago that Peter was the Secret Keeper -"

"Remus, please, let me go!"

Remus waved his wand again and even though Peter's mouth kept moving, nothing came out. "Peter was the Secret Keeper for the Potter's and he was the one who told the... You-Know-Who where they were. Sirius went after him after he found James and Lily dead and gave Harry to Hagrid for safe keeping. He went to confront Peter, but Peter blew up the twelve muggles and cut off his own finger."

"And his hand? Why is it metallic?"

"Harry said that Pettigrew was essential in You-Know-Who's return his fourth year and he was rewarded with a hand after giving his own."

Amelia took a deep breath, opened the file and brought her quill to it and began taking notes as she started asking rapid fire questions that Remus answered to the best of his abilities. There was one question that he did not have an answer to at all:

"Do you know if Hagrid came forward with the intel that Sirius Black gave him Harry Potter as he planned to bring Peter Pettigrew to justice?"

Peter began frantically thrashing about in his bindings and Amelia had asked Remus to drop the spell to hear him say, "He's going to kill me!" and for Amelia to silence him herself with a firm nod, "We will take your statement later, Mr. Pettigrew."

Thirty minutes passed with Remus explaining everything he could and Amelia asking her questions. Pettigrew eventually grew still and he kept his eyes trained on the ground, his body shuddering every few moments.

Finally Amelia lowered her quill. "Thank you, Mr. Lupin. Aurors Savage and Tonks, please take Mr. Pettigrew to one of the anti-animagas cells until the trial is set. Make sure a guard is on watch at all times. We will need those memories before the day is out. We will be taking your testimony this evening as well, Mr. Pettigrew. Please be assured we will find out the truth so you should have no fear if you are not guilty."

The two Aurors took a despondent - and still silenced - Pettigrew away. Once the door closed behind them, Amelia stood and went to the opposite side of her desk, leaning against the wood with a sigh. "You told me that Sirius Black is alive and willing to come in?"

"Yes, Madam Bones. As long as he gets a fair trial he will come in with no qualms." Padfoot pressed up against Remus' leg and he quickly added, "And that the order to the dementors to kiss on sight is rescinded."

"Sirius Black will receive a trial using memories from himself and Mr. Pettigrew showing when the Secret Keeper was changed, the night the Potter's were murdered, and the day the twelve muggles were killed. If he agrees to give us those memories and, if he explains the weakness in our security around Azkaban, he will be kept in a comfortable place until the trial can take place and the order to the dementors will be withdrawn unless he is proven guilty." She had grabbed a spare bit of parchment and wrote some things down before rapping her wand against it twice. With a swish and a hard jab the paper flashed four times before vanishing. "The orders have been given as I said. He may come in whenever he can and no one will take him to Azkaban."

Remus glanced down at Padfoot and cocked his head, "Well?" He then reached into his robes and from a pocket drew the documents Hermione had found.

The dog sneezed as Amelia glanced at him, her eyes widening slightly. He changed fluidly into Sirius, shoulders rolling back and stretching. He smiled softly at Madam Bones, "Hello Amelia, it's been a long time."

A smile tugged at her lips for a second before she calmly moved to stand in front of Sirius. She looked him up and down before moving too quickly for any of the men to react. Her palm smacked the back of his head. "You didn't trust me enough to come to me once you knew what happened?"

Sirius' mouth fell open, "Uuh..."

She moved to her seat and shook her head.

"Sorry... I kinda..."

"Just reacted, yes yes. I know quite well that you tend to not think under stress and just react."

Both Fenrir and Remus stepped back.

"Right. I'm an idiot. I'm sorry. Please don't send me back to Azkaban."

She sighed, "I won't. You'll have your trial."

"Wait... Hold on a moment. Why didn't you try to get me out?"

"Why didn't... Why didn't _I?_ " She reached into one of her drawers and pulled out a thick folder with parchment overflowing from its confines to throw at him. Parchment flew around Sirius and fluttered to the ground as her voice steadily grew louder. "I spent every free moment I had looking for evidence of your innocence. Fighting for you to have a fair trial. You should have come to _me,_ Sirius, before running in head first!"

Fenrir's laughter had the two scowling people looking at the other two men. Remus held up his hands, "Perhaps this conversation should wait for later. Preferably not with me present."

Amelia smoothed her hands over her robes, a faint blush on her cheeks. "You are correct. Please excuse me while I go retrieve Scrimiager. And give him my memories of this conversation. I will need to recuse myself from this case, as I'm personally involved. I will be warding you in here and recording everything you will say until he arrives." She turned and exited the room, leaving behind the group of three men.

As soon as the door closed and the wards went up, Remus immediately turned to Sirius, "Really?"

"God, I've missed her."


	31. Comment

**Your Comment?**

Lucius was brilliant, though Caelum would never, _ever_ tell the man that. The Malfoy men had egos the size of Hogwarts and they didn't need him inflating them even larger.

The reason for said man's brilliance? A few reasons, really.

For one, Lucius not only maneuvered Sirius' trial forward on the court docket, the lawyer he paid off kept the animagus from having to appear in court. Having his innocence declared by the Wizengamot was a load off of Sirius' mind. It didn't hurt that said body of government was still under the impression that Sirius was still dead and Sirius used that to his advantage. By believing the man was still dead, it gave the public time to come to terms with his innocence.

Second, Lucius postponed Dumbledore's inquiry for a month. How else were the students of Hogwarts going to be able to attend unless it was a Hogsmeade weekend? Caelum and Carina weren't about to miss their chance to witness Phase Two. Besides, the Polyjuice potion wasn't quite ready and the twins would need it to get to the Ministry seeing how they were technically still under aged.

Third and final reason Lucius was brilliant? The man managed to keep Dumbledore absolutely unaware of all the changes and events he had manipulated. Sure, Dumbledore sat on the Wizengamot and proudly declared Sirius innocent, but it was too little too late. Certainly Dumbledore knew there was to be an inquisition and was even privy to the supposed list of questions that he'd be asked. Yet Dumbledore had no idea of the location change, the surprise question and the press' involvement.

When the Headmaster arrived at the Ministry the press pounced immediately, shouting questions at him. Dumbledore began to make his excuses to them as he made his way to sign in. The guard on duty waited for Dumbledore to begin signing in before telling the older wizard that the location of his inquiry had been moved to a conference room, conveniently leaving out the fact the room had press access, loud enough so all the reporters could hear.

Caelum sat in the very back of the crowd, Carina and Draco beside him. The room had been arranged differently than intended. It was obviously set up for a press conference and not a simple inquiry. A podium stood on a small stage at the front of the room, chairs facing the front filled with students, press and the public. The first two rows were left empty for the Minister and the Hogwarts Board of Governors.

Sirius and Remus had come in with the crowd of reporters, while Remus simply wore a cloak with his hood up, Sirius was under the invisibility cloak. They made their way to the opposite side of the room of the trio. The room was filled to capacity, leaving people standing in the back just so they wouldn't miss the show.

Dumbledore had made his way to the front of the room where a few ministry workers and a number of the Hogwarts Board of Governors stood in order to speak in hushed tones with them. Lucius kept his distance, merely watching while the others shook their heads at whatever Dumbledore said. The elderly man sighed, and nodded. An official spoke softly to the headmaster, gesturing with his hand before ushering Dumbledore to the podium as the governors moved to take their seats.

"Quiet, please!" The official took the podium and the audience immediately hushed. "Thank you. The Hogwarts Board of Governors inquiry will now begin. Albus Dumbledore, you have been instructed and agreed to answer the questions posed to you during this session."

The Headmaster nodded his acquiescence as the crowd waited. The representative backed away from the podium to let the old wizard take his place in front of the gathered masses. He raised a hand, the normal looking one, and looked down at them all giving them his customary grandfatherly twinkled smile. "Good afternoon. It is my hope to answer the questions and perhaps, without any interference of unjust rumors, we can begin to clear up any misconceptions that have recently arisen." He glanced towards the board members, "Your first question?"

However, the question that was shouted, ' _Was there really a Basilisk under the school?'_ did not come from one of the governors as he had expected it to.

Dumbledore faltered before glancing at the man who had called out. "I believe you have been misinformed. Any questions that will be asked today will be coming from the governors."

Augusta Longbottom spoke up from her position within the Hogwarts Board of Governors, "The questions are in fact not coming directly from us, but from the people themselves. They are the ones who are distressed and have come to us for answers. They will ask their questions, and you will answer them as we have discussed." She stood to speak to the crowd. "Although, we are not an unruly bunch of children. Our representative, Daniel Harfrank, will be deciding who can ask a question and it will be done so in an orderly fashion." She sat down regally, motioning towards Dumbledore. "Continue."

And so it began.

The questions posed to the headmaster were what Dumbledore expected. Questions that had to do with Hogwarts:

Did You-Know-Who and his supporters really enter the school multiple times?

When was the last time the wards at Hogwarts were updated?

Were there any wards in place to ensure that anyone possessed could not enter Hogwarts?

And on and on. If Dumbledore started twisting the narrative to fit his needs or omitting important details, Lucius' plants were there to unravel his story. This went on for three quarters of an hour. Once that forty-five minute marker hit, Lucius' final player began Phase Two. The woman stood and was immediately recognized by Daniel in order to ask her question. The man intentionally ignored the entire room, as her smile slowly spread and the hard glint danced in her eyes.

"Mr. Dumbledore," Rita Skeeter began, "What about Sirius Black?"

The entire room went silent at her loud question.

"Forgive me, what does Sirius have to do with the school?"

"Oh, quite a bit actually. Wasn't he rumored to be heading to the school three years ago? That is why the Ministry sent the dementors to Hogsmeade... is it not? Besides, this inquiry isn't just about the school. You agreed to answer any question posed to you during this session. It just happens most of our questions have to do with Hogwarts so I can understand how you could make such a simple mistake."

The old coot glanced back at the representative who gestured for Dumbledore to answer the question. Dumbledore's eye minisculely twitched when he turned back to the crowd and Caelum grinned, leaning forward. The good part was just getting started.

"What mistakes could I have made with Sirius Black? He has been proven innocent and I am sorry for all that time he had to stay in Azkaban."

"Yes yes, I'm sure you were heartbroken." The blonde waved off his words as she continued, "I'm certain you were just as surprised as the rest of the Wizengamot by the new evidence brought to his recent trial."

"I assure you that -"

"What's truly surprising are the reports of the abuse of power. To think, someone would blatantly drive back someone's trial numerous times - Sirius and others - so their day in court would never come." When Dumbledore went to say something, she dropped her question, "Though the real question is... is it true that you knew Sirius Black was innocent all along and yet you did nothing?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"And not only yourself, but your Deputy Headmistress, Minerva McGonagall."

"What are you talking about?"

Skeeter blinked as if confused. "You were there, were you not, when Rubeus Hagrid showed up with Harry Potter on Sirius Black's motorbike? During our interview, Mr. Hagrid assured me that he handed Harry over to you personally for the young boy's safety. The man was utterly distraught when relaying the story to me, saying that he explained to you and Minevra that Sirius Black gave him the motorbike to help him get Harry out of Godric's Hollow."

The crowd gasped and the woman grinned, her Quick Quotes Quill moving swiftly over the parchment in the air beside her. She waited for Dumbledore to speak and when he didn't she smiled, "Your comment?"

And the bloodbath began. Questions rang out loud and quickly, Dumbledore floundering in his attempt to keep up. Once the hour was up he nearly sagged in relief. Though he gave one last comment, "I did my best regarding Sirius Black, I did everything I could for the greater good. I'm truly sorry for his death, but Sirius Black died a hero... fighting against Voldemort."

Before he could make his escape, Sirius threw off the cloak and bellowed, "You left me for dead, Albus Dumbledore!"

Caelum couldn't stop his laughter when he saw the look of horror on Dumbledore's face.


	32. Epilogue: Best Mate

**Epilogue**

**You're a Lousy Best Mate**

A screaming bundle sat on Remus' hip, small hands pulling and yanking at the man's clothes. The child's splotchy face was scrunched up in stubborn defiance, crocodile tears rolling down his chubby cheeks. "No go! No go!"

Muffled laughter came from behind the duo, but Remus refused to pay it any mind, "Come on, squirt, we need to leave."

"Dada no go! Stay! No leave!"

"You're coming along."

"No wanna! Stay stay stay stay stay!"

He took a moment to close his eyes in an attempt to stop the oncoming headache. He then sat his son on the counter and stared right at him. "Edward Lupin, you will quiet down and listen."

Eyes darkened to a deep blue and the boy's hair went nearly black. He stuck his thumb in his mouth and kicked his legs out against the counter. Remus reached behind the boy to grab the soft yellow blanket and stuffed wolf toy. He gave those items to Edward and ruffled the boy's hair.

"Don't you want to see Caelum?"

"Caelum come?"

"Yes, Caelum will be there tomorrow."

"Here? Caelum here?" He tried to look around his father, but Remus gently gripped his son's face so their eyes locked.

"We're going to go now so we can see Caelum tomorrow."

"But... Want Caelum here."

"Uncle Fynn will be there. Do you want to see him?"

The little boy's eyes widened at his mother's words and immediately lunged at his father. "Go now! Go now!"

Remus caught his son and placed him once more on his hip before turning to Nymphadora. "Must you, Dora?"

The woman grinned unrepentantly, her hair a vivid pink and eyes a dark green. "Yes. Teddy loves his Uncle Fynn, doesn't he?" She swooped in and scooped their son up to nuzzle their noses together. Teddy squealed and his hair brightened to match his mum's.

With a put upon sigh, Remus smiled at his little family. "Then let's be off."

* * *

Arms wrapped around Draco's shoulders and lips pressed gently against his cheek. A low humming sound came from the woman who had snuck up on him.

"What are you still doing up?" He turned, drawing the dark haired woman onto his lap and rested his forehead on hers. "You should be resting." One hand dropped to her belly where a small bump resided.

"How can I, without my husband? I sleep better with you, you know this."

"I figured you'd sleep better without me tossing and turning."

Delicate hands reached up and cupped his face. "Why are you worrying?" She glanced at his desk and saw scattered parchment everywhere with bits of writing on them. A smile spread across her face, but she quickly wiped it away before Draco could say anything. "Another row?"

Draco could feel the heat rise in his cheeks and he muttered under his breath about typical Gryffindors and how they infuriated him and how they should be careful before running head first into fire.

"So the row is with Charlie this time? With how you're reacting, you're at fault." She chuckled when he blustered his denial. She maneuvered her way out of Draco's grasp. She grabbed his hands and gently pulled until he followed her not so subtle hint and stood. She backed up towards the door, leading him, until he dropped an arm around her shoulder to turn her around. "Did you not tell him?"

"Of course I did."

"In the midst of insults and demands?"

"I wouldn't -"

The floo flared to life behind them and an irritated Charlie stepped through the fire, arms bandaged and face burned. He also had a scowl featured prominently on his face as he stalked towards the subject of his ire. "Draco Malfoy, I have a-" The man stopped short in surprise, "Astoria, I - hullo. I didn't - I thought you'd be asleep. I knew the berk would be up, but..."

Astoria laughed and pecked Draco on the cheek. "Good evening, Charlie. I'm heading to bed now. You have an hour with my husband before I expect him. I want to get some rest before the sun rises. Don't make me come get him again."

"Yes, ma'am." Charlie gave her an apologetic grin. Astoria stepped out of Draco's loose hold and walked out of the study. Astoria closed the door softly behind her and left a wistful Draco staring after her. "Draco."

The blonde sighed, "Yes, hello, Charlie. What are you doing here so late? What is so important that it couldn't wait until tomorrow?"

"I've known you for about seven years. I knew you'd be awake and Astoria would come storming in to find you soon. Apparently I was a bit late to get to you before she woke up."

"Yes, brilliant job. Can you just say what you came to say?"

Charlie threw himself in an armchair, pain lancing across his features as his arms banged into the arm rests. "I'm too tired and in too much pain to be angry right now, though I'd like to be. Can't you worry like any other person instead of being such a brat?"

"You usually just blame my upbringing."

"There's only so much I can handle right now. Why did you have to tell me in the middle of your ranting and raving?" Draco ignored the blush creeping up his neck, not bothering to try and hide it because it was impossible to with his pale complexion. Charlie sighed, "A letter is a lousy way to -"

"I didn't know how to tell you in person," Draco cut him off with a huff. "Astoria refused to say anything, said it was up to me to tell you." Draco turned his back to Charlie and waved his wand, sending the unfinished letters from his desk to the hearth.

Movement behind him told him Charlie had stood up again. "All you had to do was come over and ask."

"Oh yes, right after I found out one of those dragon's ended up nearly burning you to a crisp." He sniffed in disdain, eyes intent as he watched all the failed correspondence attempts turned to ash.

"You're a lousy best mate," Charlie muttered from where he was standing beside Draco, and even though Draco could hear the fondness in the words he couldn't help the small flinch. The redhead nudged his friend's shoulder.

"Well, what does that say about a man who decided to befriend someone eight years younger than -"

"Oh hush." Charlie chuckled. "In all honesty, I'm not mad at you." Draco's head snapped up to stare in disbelief. "You have an odd way with words. But I managed to learn to read Malfoy-nese long ago. I've learned to read between the lines and figure out what you're really trying to say. So instead of doing the whole arguing thing, how about you pour us a bit of brandy in celebration?"

"Getting too old to handle a bit of bickering?" Still, the blonde went to the cabinet behind his desk and pulled out the alcohol and two tumblers. He poured the drinks and handed a glass over to the other man.

Charlie simply raised his tumbler with a grin, "To you and Astoria. And to your coming child."

The two drank to the toast. With his tumbler empty, Draco soon began fiddling around with his glass. He stared over Charlie's shoulder, leaning against his desk for support. "Did you... consider the other bit of the letter?"

"Which bit? The need to be more careful? The part about not walking into danger every chance I get. To -"

"No... the other bit."

"Remind me." Draco glanced over to see Charlie staring straight at him, all hints of humor gone.

Draco managed to get the words past his tight throat, "Will you be the godfather?"

"Of course," Charlie smiled and raised his glass to Draco with a nod, "All you had to do was ask."

* * *

Fenrir held a laughing Teddy who was changing his features to match those of the werewolf.

Remus stood with Dora, trying not to smile when his son smacked Fenrir in the face, the boy was in the midst of telling a thrilling story to his uncle.

Carina was speaking with her birth parents, standing on the veranda so they could look out at the sandy beach.

Draco had an arm wrapped around Astoria as they conversed with Bill.

Charlie was berating the twins for trying to spike the juice when they had just been told that Astoria was expecting.

Sirius was chasing his daughter - their middle child, aged five - around while Amelia kept a watchful eye on their three year old son as she laughed at their antics.

"Caelum?" The soft voice had Caelum turning and smiling at the recently graduated young man.

"You made it."

Elijah handed Caelum a drink, rolling his eyes as he sipped his own. "Yes, Caelum. I wouldn't dare miss it." He glanced over at Carina, who now had her attention on them, a bright smile on her face.

Caelum laughed at the younger man, "She didn't threaten you, I hope."

"Of course not. She just... how to put this delicately?"

"Threatened you."

"Yes, fine, she threatened me. As if she thought I wouldn't come of my own volition."

Caelum smiled fondly at him, "You're family, Elijah."

"I know," the quiet voice belied the answer, but Caelum let the obvious lie pass. They still had time to work on his young cousin's feelings of abandonment and insecurities. After all, who better to relate to those feelings of being unloved by blood relatives than Caelum? Yet Elijah had something he never had. The young wizard now had a family that loved him, parents that adopted him, a brother and a sister who adored him, and cousins... lots of cousins. Even if one of them was a scary witch.

He nudged Elijah's shoulder with his own, which his cousin paid in kind by poking a finger into Caelum's side. Caelum squawked, and sidestepped away with a faux scowl before chuckling under his breath, his hand coming up to sooth the hissing snake draped around his shoulders.

Caelum stood beside his cousin, watching as his extended family enjoyed the beautiful day and thought of all the steps he had to take to get where they were. It was a long road they traveled and Dumbledore, in all his manipulating ways, had a part to play. When the old man had fallen off his pedestal before his death in May 1997, Caelum was finally free of Dumbledore.

But even after six years, Caelum still had contradictory feelings about the old man. Bitter, yes. Angry, not as much. Grateful... a smidgen, and only because of how events unfolded, not because of the man himself.

After all, if Dumbledore hadn't interfered with Sirius' trial Caelum would have probably been raised by Sirius and Amelia.

But saying that, if life hadn't played out as it had, he wouldn't have befriended the others here and Remus wouldn't be as healthy as he was. A smile drew Caelum's lips up. While Moony still remained a lone wolf, he enjoyed running with Fenrir and Tonks - the latter changed into whatever form she wanted to in order to keep up with the two werewolves. Caelum imagined Teddy would soon be joining in and making it more of a play date than a run.

"Are you just going to watch everyone all day?" Elijah finally asked.

"For a few more minutes."

The young man glanced over, "Alright." He started to walk away before throwing a glance over his shoulder, "Happy Birthday, Caelum."

"Thanks, Elijah."

He watched as the younger man headed towards his adopted family. Elijiah had only gotten halfway there before his little sister, Lyra, had caught sight of him. She scrambled away from their father who was chanting, 'I'm gonna getcha! I'm gonna getcha!' and made a hasty beeline towards her big brother.

"Eli!" She called, trying to breathe while she ran and laughed. "Save me, Eli! Save me!"

"Hey! No reinforcements! Not fair!" Sirius started to speed up, trying to get to Lyra before Elijah could, but his son raced forward, snatched up Lyra, and bolted away from a now sputtering Sirius.

The elder man narrowed his eyes at his children. His lips pulled up in a smirk before a big black dog stood where he had been. The sound of barking chased Elijiah as he ran from the hound, Lyra squealing, 'He's catching us. Hurry, hurry!' and their younger brother's shout of, 'Snuffles!' had the others cackling in amusement.

Caelum chuckled at their antics, but his mind still wasn't entirely in the present.

Tom, after Dumbledore's death, had taken over the Ministry with his people and was changing the Wizarding World through them. There were no more Muggle hunts or Muggle-borns killed. They had a use and Tom wasn't going to simply throw them away. Still, he wanted power and Harry wasn't going to get in his way.

The only worry Caelum had left with Tom was the probability of living forever, but that would be a problem for another day. A day long in the future and hopefully something he didn't have to resolve himself.

After Tom had control of magical Britain and with Dumbledore dead, Caelum and Carina could have gone back to being Harry and Hermione, but... Caelum didn't want to go back to being Harry Potter. And of course with Caelum's decision to stay as Caelum, Carina stayed with him. Even after all these years, he couldn't find it in himself to care that Harry Potter was dead. He had his family, he had his revenge, he learned more than he had thought possible.

Downing his drink, he sent the glass to the table and grinned. Besides. He had more fun as Caelum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Cheesy ending is cheesy. I hope you enjoyed my crack story. I sure did!


End file.
